


Why I'm Talking to You

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: Why I'm Talking to You [1]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Advertising Executive Jensen, Alternate Universe - Office, Angsty Schmoop, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Cranky Jensen, Domestic Bliss, Happy Ending, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Office Sex, Security Guard Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles' career is going just fine and dandy. He's chasing after a new client, he's up for a promotion, and while he's working absolutely too many hours, he's doing some really damn fine work. But his routine is shot to hell once Jared Padalecki starts working at the security desk in his building's lobby ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At 6:14am, Jensen walks his 434th Friday into the lobby of his building as typical as ever. Blackberry in hand, thumb scrolling through his work emails. A cup of coffee in the other and his leather laptop case strung at his shoulder. He stops at the security desk to nudge his hip at the card reader, which picks up the blue pass in his wallet. The system dings at recognizing Jensen Ackles, and then he gives a curt nod to Dale, the elderly security guy who’s likely been here for 30 years. Jensen has seen him for at least eight, never saying more than hi or goodnight in a brusque tone and offering a nod. Dale gets it; Jensen doesn't like to be bothered in the morning (at night he’ll give a tired, but nice ‘g’night'). Dale always smiles and nods in return. 

It’s how Jensen does his mornings. The beginning to his long hours of fighting the knot of his tie, wearing his suit jacket only when his boss is around, and pacing his modest office with one tiny window, headset permanently stuck to his ear. 

He’s up for a promotion at the ad agency after deftly navigating his way through the last nasty AT&T campaign, quickly becoming their favorite man at the company. Miller and Edwards, one of the premier Boston ad agencies, has served as Jensen’s first and only employer. And likely to be his only. If things keep going this way. 

So he puts in long hours, dresses just a tick above his salary, schmoozes anyone above him on the corporate ladder, and basically ignores his social life and phone when it’s not work related. He’s a workaholic, yeah, but it brings him a fat six-figure salary and allows him to live in one of the tallest buildings in the city. Life’s good.

On Monday, Jensen enters much the same, prepared for major meetings and feeling his best in a crisp navy suit and bright blue tie. He thumbs through a few emails as he stops at the security table, nudging his back pocket at the card reader, waiting for the tone, and giving a quick nod at the guy behind the desk. 

“Morning!”

He stops abruptly in his turn towards the elevators and glances back to find a tall man – a young guy really – behind the desk. His own navy suit is cheap in comparison to Jensen’s and fits oddly across his broad shoulders. But the guy smiles, miles of white flashing at him, so he’s got that working for him. “Hey,” Jensen says shortly, not used to having to speak before entering his office.

“Morning, how’re you?” the guy, kid, asks.

“Yeah,” Jensen replies a little short. “Where’s Dale?”

“Retired last Friday.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah, Guy had like forty years here. He’s a trooper.”

“You’re the replacement?”

He chuckles easily and swipes some bangs from his forehead. “Yeah, something like that.”

Jensen eyes the kid, nods, and goes on his way to the elevators. Dale retired. He wasn’t there anymore, which oddly bothered Jensen, because that guy was there every single morning of Jensen’s career, and now he wouldn’t be. But then his phone beeps with a text from his assistant so his mind flips to more important things.

*

It’s been a few weeks and Jensen is still not accustomed the new security guard’s salutes in the morning. He’s sure that if it weren’t before ass o’clock and he was able to manage more than coffee, his bag, and the Blackberry, all precariously teetering every morning, he could manage to be okay with the cheery mood. But it just hasn’t happened yet. 

It’s not that Jensen’s an asshole. He really isn’t. The friends he used to see on a weekly basis, getting drunk on cheap beer and shots across any seedy bar in the city? They’d describe him more as reserved but really absolutely friendly and fun and sociable. But in this job? With these stresses and deadlines? It doesn’t go that way anymore. His mornings are reserved for coffee, email, and getting work done before anyone even woke up. It’s working.

“Morning, Jensen!” the guy calls out another week later, which makes him stop. The kid must’ve gotten his name off the security screen when his card signs him in. Fine, whatever. But Jensen still looks at him, a long, flat look to take in the messy hair, the friendly eyes, and even friendlier smile. “Good day planned today?”

Jensen’s finger curls inside his pale blue shirt collar, the Blackberry tucked into his palm. “What’s your name?”

“Jared,’ he smiles.

“Jared. I don’t like talking in the morning.”

The smile hardly falters. “Really?”

“No. Not at all.”

“Well, hate to tell you … but you are now.”

Jensen nods, and walks onto to the elevators.

“Jensen?”

He backtracks and leans his head around the wall to see Jared patting at the card reader on the side of his desk. 

Jensen sees the guy smirk but tries to ignore it. “You know who I am.”

Jared simply pats at the dark screen again.

He sighs and bumps his hip against the plate then stares at Jared. When he hears the faithful ding of acceptance, his smile is pissy. “Okay?”

“Have a good day!”

*

Jensen spends the next Friday afternoon in Miller’s office, kissing ass and throwing carefully constructed compliments everywhere. He’s good at being friendly and nice and making people feel fairly comfortable. After a while, he tires of it and just wants to go back to his office and grumble his way through more files. But this is where he needs to be. It’s the investment for his career.

At one point, his faithful assistant peeks at the window beside Miller’s closed door and taps lightly with a friendly smile. Jensen sighs happily. Whenever he’s wrapped up for a little too long, she rescues him. 

Her head pops inside quickly. “I’m sorry, Randy,” she smiles at the top guy. “Jensen? You have Taylor Murphy on line one.”

“Murphy?” Miller chuckles and slaps a hand at Jensen’s back. ‘You still chase those crazy batteries?”

He smiles in return. “Sir, you know there’s money in AAAs. I’ve got about forty of them in my office for my Blackberry.” He doesn’t use his name. Like ever. It’s all part of the plan.

“You really think Surecell’s gonna take over Energizer?”

“If we get ‘em, sure,” Jensen smiles – it looks easy and sure and charms the men in the room, but it feels tight and awkward on his face. He’s trying so hard to do this well. “When I get them, yes they will.”

“Thatta boy,” his boss laughs, another clap at his back. “Go get ‘em.”

Once the door is shut and they’re marching down the hallway, Jensen throws his arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head. “Oh, I love you, too much, Dani.”

“You could love me into a raise.”

“Not that much.”

He enters his office, shuffling through a few emails – it always calms him, so sickening, yes, but it does – checks voicemail. He suddenly calls out, “Danneel!”

Her head pops into view, long auburn hair filling the space of his partially opened door. “Yeah?”

“Coffee?” He hears her clear her throat. He sighs. “Please?”

Danneel smiles. “Sure thing.” She’s back a few minutes later empty handed. “They’re out.”

“Screw you.”

She chuckles. “Right, like that’ll ever happen.” He finally looks up and sees a comforting smile. She’s beautiful and funny and so great at her job. But it doesn’t work that way. Not in his mind. 

“How is there no coffee?”

“We ran out?”

“All of it?”

“Apparently.”

“Again?”

“I guess?”

“Where’s Beth?” he grunts, standing instantly.

Danneel crosses her arms and leans against his doorframe. “Jensen, you can’t fire her.”

“I can try.”

“You already have. Like five times. Never works.”

“How is that even possible?”

“Because you’re not her boss.”

He crosses his arms. “Who can I fire?”

“Me.”

He looks back to his desk and grabs a piece of paper. “You’re fired. Get me some coffee on your way out.”

She laughs.

“It’s coffee, damnit!”

“You’ll live,” she comforts. 

He’s reading the file, but not entirely distracted from the conversation. “Not likely.”

“You could go to the lobby.”

“You could.”

“No.”

“What do I pay you for?”

“To answer your phone and deal with you when you’re impossible.”

He corrects her, “To get me coffee.”

“I’m not going downstairs.”

“Why not?”

“Because I have phones to answer.”

Jensen stares and purposely angles his ear towards the door. He’s smiling because there are no phones ringing.

Until there really is and she smiles before running to pick it up. “Miller and Edwards, Jensen Ackles. How can I help you?”

He grunts again and heads down the hallway.

Seconds later, she’s following, as usual, because they always fall into step and talk about everything going on within the company or just random things she wants to discuss, which ranges from what he wants for lunch to what she and her boyfriend have done over the weekend. She’s been his assistant for four years and puts in so many of the same shifts that he does. But she’s the best woman in his life, able to balance his grouchiness and flippant remarks, while also calming him through numerous freakouts when he’s been so close to losing clients – and subsequently, his job. 

He realizes that he should get her another spa package after staying all of last weekend to tie up the final bits of the AT&T account. She cancelled on her boyfriend and hardly put up a fight – well, at least not a serious one; she made comments here and there about the fact that delivery pizza was not quiet on par with the six-course meal she’d intended to eat Saturday night. 

Her voice breaks his thoughts. “One of these days you’re going to have to actually sign Surecell. Or else Miller’s gonna can you. And me, too.”

Jensen sees a quick flash of worry in her eyes. “I got it,” he smiles, smug and without worries. Even while he does worry. Because he feels like he’s building the best relationship possible with Taylor Murphy, second-in-command and heir to Surecell. And one of these days, Jensen’s going to reel them in and really make his reputation and future light up. It’s just taking a little longer than anyone had imagined.

Despite the optimism in what that account could do for him, he’s still antsy because it has yet to come through. When he gets into the lobby, he stalls for a second at the security desk, so ready to ward off Jared because the guy smiles and tries to talk and just all around … gets to Jensen in ways he can’t even describe. He really wishes Dale was still there. That man respected his peace.

But Jared’s not there and Jensen halts, feeling a little strange right there because. Well, it’s 4:30 in the afternoon and there are shifts to the desk, so it’s not surprising Jared’s not there. And also because his breathing kind of catches when he eyes Betty, the afternoon lady, behind the desk, who just smiles and nods. And isn’t Jared. His hand lands at middle of his chest and rests as he thinks, _Huh. This is weird._

“Are you okay, Mr. Ackles?”

Jensen snaps back and points at the Starbucks across the lobby. “Yeah, I’m good. Thank you.”

*

On Monday, Jared calls out a happy ‘morning’ like he always does and Jensen kind of slows down for a second and nods. As he pushes his pocket against the card reader, he sees the kid watching him with an easy smile. And Jensen smiles a tiny bit and nods again.

“Have a good one!” Jared offers.

*

Thursday it happens again and without thinking, Jensen slips out, “Yeah.”

Jared smiles.

*

A week later, Friday, Jensen’s feeling good. He’s partially giddy on little to no sleep, having stayed up until two in the morning at his home office to get more stats pulled together. Around 8pm, Taylor Murphy called him at home. _At home._ And Jensen is freaking flying at the prospect, because they are going for dinner tonight and he’s going to just wrap this Surecell contract up and get that damned promotion. Client Manager. At 32. Youngest ever in the company. He’s got it. 

So when Jared smiles and wishes him a good day, Jensen kind of smirks and says “You, too.”

*

“What is your deal?” Danneel beams, walking in step with Jensen to Miller’s office for his bi-monthly little sitdown with the VIPs.

“Hmm?”

“You get laid or something?”

“What?” he nearly shrieks. He straightens his tie and looks around her to make sure no one else heard that. “No. Why?”

“You are _smiling_.”

“It happens.”

“When?”

Jensen flips his hands out and then tugs on the edges of his crisp navy shirt cuffs, bringing them out from under his charcoal gray jacket. It’s his favorite shirt and favorite suit. Together, they m ake him feel powerful and so well put together. “Taylor Murphy,” he says slowly.

Danneel’s face falls. “You slept with Taylor Murphy?”

“What? No! We’re going for dinner tonight. Drinks.”

Her voice is as flat as her expression. “You’re dating him?”

“No. We are not dating.”

“Then … what? Ohh.” She smirks suddenly. “You’re gonna,” and here she makes an obscene gesture that could possibly make a trucker squirm. 

“Jesus, Dani. No. It’s not always about sex.”

“You really could use some, you know.”

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that after I work my 20-hour day.”

“Wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

“Business dinner with Surecell. Tonight. I’m getting it.”

“No way,” she smiles. “You tell Miller yet?”

“Not yet. Dani, this is it. I’m doing it and you’re coming with me. Corner office.”

She nearly squeals, but instead smacks his ass as he turns to his boss’s door. “Go get ‘em tiger.”

He throws an odd glance over his shoulder before entering. 

“Jensen! Son, how’s it going?” Steven Edwards calls out happily. The all-but-silent partner who stepped back in the last two years to let Randy Miller, his protégé, really fly. But the man is just as hard to please as Miller, so Jensen’s entirely too happy to share his news here.

“It’s going well. Very well,” he beams and enthusiastically shakes the man’s hand.

“I hear you’re burning the midnight oil. Better not tire yourself out, boy. Gotta grab yourself a life in between all the clients.”

“Yes, sir,” he smirks, still feeling excitement burn inside.

“Jen,” Miller calls out and hands him a short glass full of bourbon. “What’s the good word?”

“Well, actually, talked to Taylor Murphy last night. We’ve got some plans for –“

And then Jensen sees both Miller and Edwards staring out the window just next to the door, both heads craned to the side. Jensen looks much the same way and sees a perky female ass in view as the woman leans over Miller’s assistant’s desk and points at the computer screen.

No one says a word, but Jensen shudders a little because … well, this isn’t his kind of thing. He starts when the woman stands up and turns to see them all staring. It’s Danneel. She gives a careful smile then walks off to her desk. 

“You could rest a quarter on that ass.”

“Mmhmm,” the other man sounds.

Jensen coughs, more than a little uncomfortable.

“Jensen, you’re assistant’s really something else.”

“Yes, sir. Dani’s been great. Putting in long hours right alongside me. Working her hardest and best.”

Miller smirks and winks at Jensen, liking the sound of those long hours with his gorgeous assistant.

Edwards speaks up, “Ass man, Jen?”

He swallows hard. “Yeah, you could say that.”

*

So the thing is. Jensen’s gay. Has always known it in one of the least uncomfortable ways possible. His family is like 130% supportive; his mother sports rainbow stickers on her car to the point of embarrassment. His friends never cared. Past boyfriends appreciated how comfortable he was in being out. But here, in the Good Ol’ Boys Club, Jensen has to squash all feelings and thoughts and comfort in being himself. Instead he acts not only as the perfect employee, but also the perfect straight employee. Sometimes it kills him, other times he just ignores it. Besides, it’s been so long since he had sex that he kind of forgot that he even had preference. 

Most of the time, he’s really okay with it because everything else in his life is absolutely perfect and grand, but there are some times when it just slips under his skin and bites at him. It chews him up through his entire dinner with Taylor Murphy that he’s sure he’s blowing it. But Murphy just smiles at the end, shaking his hand affably and trying to keep up the friendly demeanor between them. 

“Jensen, this was good. I’m glad we had a chance to talk outside the office.”

“Yeah, me, too. Definitely.”

“You know, sometimes, Randy … he’s too much. And frankly, that’s what scares us a little. But I feel good talking to you. You’re motivated. Quick and smart and fresh-minded.”

In spite of all the nips he felt as his mood had clouded around him, he really feels Murphy’s opinion and likes it. “Taylor,” he smirks. “That’s exactly why I’m here trying to help you. Surecell needs to re-establish itself, get a fresh look. We’re here for that. _I’m_ here for that.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. Just gotta get Dad on board.”

“We’ll hit the links. 18 holes, just the three of us.”

“No Randy?”

“No Randy,” he smiles easily. 

“Maybe nine. Don’t know that Dad’ll last that long.” Murphy subconsciously rubs at his hip, as if he can feel the residual pain his father experiences since busting his knee a few years ago. 

“Taylor, you got it. We’ll do nine. You give me a time and a day, I’ve got the course.”

He shakes Jensen’s hand again, a little more pressure in it this time. “Yeah, we’ll talk more.”

Jensen can’t wipe the smile off his face on the cab ride back to the office. It’s so sharp and big and just full of every bit of happiness he’s known throughout his job. He’s getting so close. Murphy’s putty in his hands. 

He’d absolutely forgotten about the tiny bit of anger hanging onto his shoulders since Miller and Edwards joked about Danneel and women and basically caused Jensen to outright lie his way through the conversation. But it only takes two seconds and two dimples to shock him back to reality and remind him that he’s gay. Because there stands Jared, a bright smile and same ill-fitting blue jacket. “Evening,” he nods happily.

Somewhere in the last few months, Jensen’s apparently developed a little feeling for the guy. He takes the time to pull his wallet out of his pocket, the card slipping into his fingers. “What’re you doing here?”

“I work here,” he smirks.

Jensen checks his watch. It’s 10:35 on a Friday. “This late?”

“Yeah, I got split shifts. It’s a bitch because I was always a morning person, but the schedule ain’t so bad.”

He nods at Jared, swipes his card and then smiles before he even knows it. “Alright, yeah.”

“It’s quite a long night for you. Figured big guy like you would be out wining and dining the city’s best ladies.”

Jensen chuckles a little. “Well, wining and dining the city’s best clients. It was work.”

“Work on a Friday night, come on,” Jared jokes easily, the smile slipping wider.

He chuckles under his breath, feeling a little happy with the way things went at dinner and realizing it’s kind of nice to laugh with Jared. He has a very contagious smile. “Yeah? What about you?”

“Gotta make sure the building’s secure. You know, when hot shots like you come in? We can’t have anyone just hanging around.”

Jensen nods and finally puts his card away. It’s been a while since he’s had a conversation this long that didn’t end in a business deal or a handshake. “Yeah. I gotta get upstairs. Have a good night.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Jared replies, earnest and happy. “Don’t work too late!”

“Yeah, you neither.” Then Jensen squirms and turns back to the elevators because he realizes how dumb that comment was.

When he comes back down an hour later, Jared’s head is down in a book, but he looks up with a bright smile and waves without talking more. Jensen smiles tightly, waves a little, and then exits the building. Smiling again.

*

Jensen’s golf outing with Taylor and Bob Murphy goes perfectly. He steers clear of work talk to avoid being obnoxious. It’s mostly talking about each of their golf swings, how the wind affects the long drives, and how lush the grass is on each green. It’s at the end that he has hearty handshakes with both men, bright smiles a piece. Bob gives Jensen his word to sit down for a proper meeting and will again listen to Jensen on his ideas. It’s perfect and Jensen doesn’t stop smiling all week.

Except on Saturday when he’s at the office working his way through another round of proposals for the Murphys and doing his best to write innovative copy and arrange for everything to be printed and bound just perfectly by Monday morning to get the okay from Miller. He has another few hours left to work on a vodka ad, so he runs out for a late dinner of takeout. When he gets back into the lobby, Jared’s there, starting his night shift and full of smiles. 

“Hey, long weekend for ya, huh?”

“Yeah, big meeting Thursday.” Jensen reaches for his wallet and can’t find his keycard. Neither the one for the lobby nor to get into his office. “No, no, shit.”

“What’s up?”

Jensen puts his bag up on the security desk. It’s overflowing with Chinese, a few too many boxes because he can never decide for himself what to get when he gets there. Danneel always orders cashew chicken and it’s fine and good and he likes it. But then he sees BBQ pork and chow mein and Crab Rangoon on the menu, and he always just orders it all and takes bits and pieces. 

He goes through his wallet again while Jared chuckles and peeks into the bag. “You really hungry or feeding an army of grunts?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t decide,” he replies too distracted with searching his wallet to even look up. 

“You lose something?”

He looks up, frowning. “I think I left my card upstairs.”

“Ah,” Jared waves easily. “Go ahead, I know you’re not trouble.”

His frown deepens. “The office is locked.”

Jared pushes books away from the counter, ones Jensen always sees him reading, but never really noticed before. One has complicated equations scribbled across the cover. He hunts through a few cubby holes and comes up with a ring of key cards and ushers Jensen to the elevators.

“No one gonna come by?”

Jared laughs. “It’s nine on a Saturday night. If someone’s really dying to get in, they deserve it trying right now.”

The ride in the elevator should be awkward. Jensen knows this. No matter how friendly and talkative Jared has been these last two months, it should still be weird to be stuck in the box alone on a Saturday night with the building’s security guard. “Hey, what was that book?” Jensen asks.

“Engineering,” Jared smiles, but it’s nearly shy. That’s different.

“Smart guy? What’re you doing working the front desk at night?”

Jared looks up at the numbers flipping, looking a little nervous. That’s definitely different. “College don’t pay for itself.”

“Where you going?”

“MIT.”

“MIT?” Jensen asks, a little blown away. It’s a pretty awesome place for engineering, he knows that. 

“It’s a school.”

Jensen smiles at Jared. “Yeah, I got that.”

Then the elevator stops and lets them out, killing any more of the conversation. Jared lets him into the office and leaves with a friendly sendoff. 

It’s nearly midnight when Jensen can finally head out and he’s all bits exhausted, but still stops at the desk and offers Jared a nice goodbye. “Don’t work too hard, yeah?”

“I keep trying not to, but the bosses don’t like it,” Jared smiles.

“You gotta stick around much longer?”

“Eh, I’m off in ten.”

Jensen has this second wind in him, mostly at the excitement of getting so much done today that he doesn’t have to come in tomorrow. So many weekends he spreads his work across the two days, and he can’t remember the last time he wasn’t in the office on a Sunday. It’s glorious and he kind of wants to celebrate. And he’s about a second away from offering to stick around and maybe grab a beer, and he’s not even sure where that’s coming from. But then Jared’s smiling like always and the grin is kind of warming his stomach and he gets it.

Then he frowns because he’s totally crushing on the security guard. Slash student, yes, but still. It’s the security guard. And he’s in so much trouble.

He firms his mind up. “Alright. Well you enjoy your night. Go get some drinks and hit on some girls.”

Jared laughs. “Right. I’ll get right on that.”

Jensen eyes him, trying to read that, but he realizes it’s late, he’s just worked 16 hours for the third day in a row, and he should just not even care. Because there’s no way he can figure it out without asking uncomfortable questions. “Yeah, alright. Have a good weekend, Jared.”

And the guy just beams. “Yeah, you, too.” 

*

Thursday morning, Jensen’s rushing through his office, grabbing every file he needs, every board and poster and whatever else he had printed and delivered first thing that morning. Danneel is popping in and out of the office, bringing him pamphlets and folders and a leather case to put it all together. 

“Jen, you really need to calm down.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

She suddenly grabs his wrists, tugging his hands away from the desk. “Look at this.” He sees his knuckles as they keep flexing in and out with nervous energy. 

“Jensen!” Miller announces at the doorway with a smile. “Big morning, eh?”

“Yes, sir,” he smiles, snapping his hands back to his side of the desk as Danneel moves away. 

His boss moves closer with his hands in his pockets and a sly smile. “Jensen, I don’t need to tell you how big this is, do I?”

He chuckles. “Trust me, sir, I absolutely know.”

Miller’s head dips to catch Jensen’s eyes. “You gonna do this right?”

“I don’t do things wrong,” Jensen smirks.

“Jen, end of the month, Martha’s cooking up a big dinner for ... whatever," he waves his hand around. "You come on down and bring your girl.”

Jensen just stares, a tiny smile forming.

“You got a girl right?”

He tries to ignore Danneel’s look. He knows it’s partly excited and partly amused. “Yes, sir.”

“We’ll talk tomorrow.” He smirks and nods. “Go get ‘em, son.”

Once Miller is gone, Jensen’s breathing increases tenfold. “Oh, holy hell.”

Danneel runs over from the doorway where she was watching it all. “Oh my God, Jen!”

He falls into his chair and breathes in and out, in and out. “I know, I know.” He looks frantic. “Dinner at his house! With his wife!”

Danneel is still smiling, but her voice is comforting. “Jen, seriously, calm down.”

His breathing increases fast and hard. So big and deep that his chest puffs out and then tucks itself back in. “Dani, I can’t do this.” 

“Alright, alright,” she soothes and moves around the desk. She pushes him forward and forces his head between his knees, rubbing his back easily. “Okay, look, we’re leaving this office in sixty seconds. I will walk everything down with you to the lobby and then you are going and being awesome and coming back with a promotion. Because I swear to God, Jensen, you don’t and I will kill you. My boyfriend will help me hide the body.”

“What?” he squawks out. 

He tries to sit up, but she forces his head back down. “I have been here for nearly every hour you have been, and I deserve this just as much as you do, so when you go into Surecell? Just think about that. We move to that corner office and I get my raise? I can finally marry my long-suffering but awesome boyfriend and we can get out of my shitty garden apartment.”

Jensen turns his head. “You’re getting married?”

“Focus, Jensen!” 

“Okay.” He takes a few deep breaths. “I’m good. I am awesome. Murphy loves me. I am smart. I am awesome.” She hums a little while he continues his typical psych-up chants (yeah, they’re lame and not quite mind-blowing, but they always do the trick). His breathing levels and he finally looks at her. “You getting married?”

“Yeah,” she replies softly. “He asked last weekend.” Jensen grabs her hand to look for the ring and she frowns. “We can’t buy a ring yet.”

He squeezes her hand. Danneel has been the best person in his life these last four years. She absolutely deserves all the happiness in the world and he knows she’s been head over heels for her boyfriend for years. “Yet,” he winks.

Her smile dips a little emotional, but then it rights itself and she barks. “Sixty seconds. We’re going!”

They’re nearly running off the elevator, balancing folders and large canvas bags carrying his presentation boards. Muttering things to each other in a rush of acronyms and people’s names that only they know, and they’re just in their own little world.

“Hey, Jensen.” They both stop a few steps from the desk and look to Jared. He’s smiling easily and nodding. “Got that big meeting?”

Jensen’s eyes soften and he can feel every bit of tension start to wither away. The guy’s smile just does that to him. Danneel looks between them and then smirks a little too big. Which makes Jensen scowl. “Yeah. Uh, I gotta go.”

“Good luck,” Jared wishes off with a giant smile and two deep dimples.

Jensen’s still in his spot, watching Jared and beginning to smile. Danneel pulls away a few of the packages from his arms and rights his tie and jacket. “Go get ‘em tiger!”

He looks down to her, gives a tiny smile and then smiles back to Jared. “Thanks, guys.”

His taxi ride is full of the images of Jared’s smile and his easy nature. The friendliness in his voice. Jared wishing him luck. He eases himself into the seat and just breathes. It’ll be okay.

*

He heads back to the office full of smiles. The Murphys are absolutely impressed with his work and ideas, but they want to hear more. So they’re giving him a few more weeks to get a full portfolio pulled together for newspaper, magazine, and billboard ads. He’s flying so high.

Until he gets to the security desk and Betty is there. He frowns and hears himself ask where Jared is before he realizes he’s doing it.

She gives him an odd glance. “His shifted ended an hour ago.”

“Yeah, alright,” he sighs, reaching for his wallet to put his card to the reader. It dawns on him that over the last few weeks he’s been pulling his card out instead of just bumping against the screen. Just because it gives him a few more seconds to talk to Jared. He’s in so much trouble.

“Mr. Ackles, everything okay?”

“What? Yeah, why?”

“Did Jared do something?”

“No, no. Nothing. I just … He was here when I left.” He knows he’s frowning, so he tries to hurry away. 

That night, after a few hours of overtime, he offers to take Danneel out for drinks to celebrate. Yeah, they don’t have an official contract, but this is further than anyone’s ever gotten with Surecell. They _have_ to celebrate. When they're off the elevator and in the lobby, her hand is curled around his elbow and they’re laughing, huge smiles plastered on their faces with the giddiness of the meeting’s success. 

“Hey, it must’ve gone great.”

Jensen finds Jared’s eyes and smiles easily. “Yeah, yeah, it did. Thanks.”

“That’s great.” Then he looks to Danneel and seems to smile a little less. “You guys going out to celebrate?”

Danneel breaks in, “Yeah, just around the corner. You should join us!”

Jensen swallows and looks at her. Because, yeah, he kind of can’t stop thinking about Jared’s smile or his dimples or his eyes, but there is no way he’s going to be an idiot and invite him out for drinks just so he can crush on him even harder. 

“Hey, I’d love to guys. But this is your thing, you go have fun.”

“I insist. Jensen?”

He goes from Jared to Danneel and again to Jared. He knows what she’s doing, and he wants to recoil from it all, but he really does want to see Jared at some point outside of that dumb security suit.

“Nah, seriously. I’m here another few hours anyway. Go ahead.”

Jensen swallows again and nods. He offers a wave. “Have a good night, man.”

“Yeah, you, too. Have fun!”

Once they’re outside Danneel nearly squeals. “Oh, Jensen. Seriously. You should have told me.”

“What?” he grumbles, trying to hail a cab. 

“He is absolutely adorable for you.”

“Yeah, adorable like a little kid.”

She swats his shoulder. “Don’t even kid yourself. You’re not that old.”

“Dani, he’s in school. There’s no way he’s more than 22.”

“Jensen, you are such a little snob. The guy is working the night shift at our security desk. You think he’s really schooling it full time? He’s probably taking longer to do it.”

He frowns and refuses to continue the conversation.

Instead they have a few too many martinis in too little of time, and he realizes he’s left his key card back at the office and she decides it’s a _great_ idea to go get it from the office. Danneel walks him back, giggling and hanging onto his elbow again. When they get in the lobby, Jared looks up with a smile. But Jensen sees it falter a little. 

“Jared!” Danneel calls out from across the space. Jensen really wishes he hadn’t told her anything about the guy. But the vodka did it and she now knows how he stares more at the Jared’s left dimple than his right. What he’s studying and where. And that last weekend Jared let Jensen into the office after he forgot his key.

“Hey, guys.”

“He doesn’t want us here,” Jensen whispers before they’re too close to the desk. He goes so far as to slow down their walk so they won’t be there any time soon.

Danneel shushes him. “What? Yes. Yes, he does. You’re stupid.”

“He’s not smiling.”

“He is fucking beaming, Jen.”

“No, it’s not _his_ smile. This one says he’s busy and doesn’t have time to deal with drunken people.”

“Aww, you know his smiles.”

Jensen scowls then looks to Jared when he asks, “You guys have fun?”

She beams. “Yes, we did. But this idiot,” and here she cuffs the back of his head and ignores his grumbling. “Forgot his key.”

“Yeah, that’s cool. You guys can go right up.”

She leans against the counter and smiles sadly. “My cab’s waiting for me and the meter’s running. Can you let him up?”

“Dani,” Jensen whines. He frowns because he realizes how childish he sounds right there. But then he puts his hands on the counter and holds tight. He’s a little drunk and while absolutely blushing and embarrassed, he’s kind of hoping Jared will take him upstairs.

“Yeah, of course. No problem.”

Danneel leans in to kiss Jensen’s cheek and hug him tightly. “You’re up, tiger.”

“I hate you,” Jensen mutters while returning the hug.

“Thank you, Jared. You’re the greatest.”

He smiles, but then Jensen notes how it’s not all that wide until he looks at him. “You okay, man?”

Jensen tries to hide his smile, but he really can’t. That damned vodka. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Your girl’s ditching you.”

“My girl’s going to her boyfriend. No. Wait. Fiancée.” Jensen looks back at the doors and sees her hop into a just-arriving cab. “Yeah, shit, they’re getting married.” He smiles fondly because he really is happy for her.

“Sounds like she’s not quite your girl then.”

Jensen looks back to Jared and gives a wry smile. “Nah, she’s my assistant. Nothing else.”

“Yeah?” And there, Jared’s smile finally spreads, but he turns quickly to the elevators like he’s hiding it. 

“Yeah. She’s, uh, like my best friend, I guess.” He rubs the back of his neck when they get on the elevator. “I think she just likes me because I can get her a better desk.”

Jared laughs and keeps his eyes on Jensen for the ride up. “So your meeting went good?”

“Yeah, it did. It’s awesome. I got another meeting.”

“That’s cool. What’s it for?”

“Surecell?”

“The batteries?”

“Yeah. I’ve been chasing them for months. It’s finally coming.”

“That’s awesome, man.” 

And Jensen can tell he means it. 

Jared swipes his master card at the sensor at the office door and steps back. “Alright, you have a good night.”

“Nah, nah,” Jensen starts, suddenly a little full of courage. It’s the liquor, he knows it. But he’s following it. “I’ll be a second. I’m just grabbing my stuff. Wait?”

He sees the pause in his face, but Jared finally smiles. “Yeah, I can wait.”

Jensen quickly grabs his things and comes back out of the office as fast as he can. Neither of them says a word until they’re on the elevator and Jensen realizes they’re standing a little close for nothing. When he turns towards Jared, his shoulder brushes so slightly, but it’s enough that he gets his attention. “Hey, you, uh.” Jensen falters there, unsure what else to say and finally licks his lips.

It’s there that he sees Jared’s eyes fall down to the motion. 

His heart starts to pound so hard in his chest he worries he’s having a heart attack. But then suddenly his hand is curled at Jared’s lapel and he pulls him close. His lips slot just over Jared’s in a tentative kiss. He doesn’t feel any response, so he slowly moves back and grimaces. “Shit, man, I’m sorry.”

Jared’s just breathing and watching him, not moving.

“I, I don’t know. I thought something else. And I’m drunk, I’m so sorry.”

“Nah,” Jared says softly. “It’s okay.”

“I just … I guess I read it wrong. And I’m sorry for that.”

“For what?”

“Thinking you, uh,” and Jensen motions between them. “I just read it wrong.”

Jared nods, his lips straight and his eyes keeping with Jensen’s. “Hmm, right,” he says quietly.

The elevator stops on the main floor and they walk to the lobby without a word. Jensen stops at the desk as Jared settles back into his chair and pulls a book closer. He taps his hand at the counter. “Look, I, uh.”

Jared’s eyes flash to his for only a second then he goes back to his book. “Nah, it’s fine.”

“No hard feelings?” he asks lamely.

Jared kind of chuckles and finally looks at Jensen. “Yeah.”

“Alright.” He pats his hand once more and tries to smile. He knows it’s awkward. “Have a good night.”

“You, too.”

*

For the next week, Jensen doesn’t see Jared. And it kind of bothers him. Well, it actually very much bothers him and his stomach is sick all the time and he starts to worry that maybe the guy quit to avoid being hit on or kissed or whatever. And all in all, he’s pretty much just embarrassed by the whole thing. 

It’s another week when he comes back from lunch with a few of the graphic artists, having worked their way through some of his ideas for Surecell. He’s laughing with the guys, trying to keep them buttered up and on his good side, when he sees Jared behind the desk, talking to another tenant and issuing the man a new key card. Jensen slows down and pats one of the guys on the back as he watches Jared. As he sees him glance up at their passing his desk. As he turns back to the tenant. Jensen frowns. But then Jared’s head picks up quickly again and his eyes comb over Jensen’s face. 

Jensen tries for a casual smile, like he’s not excited to see the guy or that he’s not totally in love with him. Which, he tells himself he’s not, but his stomach is flipping and telling him it’s really awesome to see Jared again. 

Jared nods swiftly and continues to help out the guy in front of him and Jensen goes on up to his office because there’s no way to explain to his coworkers why he wants to stay behind.

A few more times, he tries to say hi to Jared (and even that bothers him, because he never before wanted so much to talk to someone at the security desk first thing in the morning or … ever). But either Jared’s not there, he’s busy with someone else, or he gets a little drawn in and just offers a quick hello and nod. 

Another week and Jensen comes in early like he used to. It’s nearly six and he is already buzzing through his Blackberry and trying to suck down some coffee. When he gets near the desk, he sees Jared give a curt nod and he scowls a little. Not so much at Jared, but just because he hates this whole thing. Things were so nice and easy and kind of cute and fun when they could say hi and joke around. When Jared smiled more. When Jensen could just crush on the guy and not feel guilty for trying to kiss him.

“Mornin’,” Jensen offers as he puts his coffee on the counter and fishes out his wallet.

“Morning,” Jared replies, pushing his book to the side. Like he does whenever someone is at the desk; Jensen knows this so he’s not going to kid himself that Jared’s doing it just for him.

“How’s school going?” And he flinches because he can hear how hard his tone is. He’s curious but he doesn’t want Jared to know just how curious he is.

“Good. Thanks.”

Jensen frowns at him, but Jared doesn’t see it because he’s watching where he places the book next to a binder. “Alright, have a good one.”

Jared nods again. Without a smile. “Yeah, you, too.”

*

It’s absolutely wrecking his mind and all the excitement that’s been buzzing in him since he got the go ahead from Surecell. He's been pretty calm and easily moving through his days, even working fewer hours for the last two weeks. But seeing Jared and not being able to even get a smile out of the guy is absolutely killing him. And that thought alone upsets him even more.

It’s late afternoon on the day before his big meeting and he’s tired and cranky and not responding well to anyone. Even Danneel insists she’ll work from her desk and that his door remain closed for two hours before she’ll speak to him again. Because he was bitching at her, too, and she doesn’t take that. When he hits the button on his intercom and asks for coffee, she doesn’t respond. She does email him: _Get your own damned coffee, Crabass._ He frowns and turns back to his stuff.

About 90 minutes into her two-hour freeze-out, she knocks lightly and opens his door.

He has his phone on speaker while relaying some edits on graphics. He quickly holds the mute button so he can talk without interrupting the conversation. “You give up?”

“Jen.”

“This crabass wants some coffee.”

Her voice goes stern. “Jensen.”

He releases the button and looks back to his handwritten notes and the proof on his desk. “Please.” He leans closer to the speaker. “What about figure 4-8? I want to see it a different shade. Maybe indigo?”

She doesn’t say more, but he can tell she hasn’t moved. He looks up at her. She’s smiling a little devilishly.

He mouths, “What?”

Danneel clears her throat, knowing the guys on the other end of his call will likely hear her. “Mr. Padalecki is here to see you.”

“Who?”

She shifts enough for him to catch the tall body and messy hair milling around her desk. Jensen’s stomach turns instantly and he picks up the phone. He waves her back and says quickly, “Guys, we’re gonna have to finish this in a little while, alright? I’ll call you back in twenty.” When he looks back up, Jared is awkward in his doorway. “Come on in.” Then he swallows because it all sounds a little too anxious. 

“Hey, sorry to bother you,” Jared worries while clutching at the strap for the bag slung over his shoulder.

Jensen tries to clamp down on his smile because Jared? He’s casual in a v-neck sweater with a white tee peeking out and long, tattered jeans over boots. His hair is messy, but in a good, scruffy way. Jensen has spent a little too much time wondering what Jared would look like when he wasn’t on the clock and in that dumb suit. And now he knows. It’s good. _Real_ good. Jensen takes a quick breath and motions to the chair across from him. “Nah, don’t worry about it. Take a seat.” He smirks at Danneel as she softly shuts the door for them.

Jared sits, looking like he can’t fit in the chair with his long limbs. He pulls his bag into his lap and seems to hug it against him. Then he’s taking in the dark office walls and all of Jensen’s artwork and framed photos. It’s always felt a little too organized, but it works in the space. “Nice office. Man,” he laughs to himself.

“Yeah.” Then he clears his throat and smirks when he catches Danneel watching at the window beside his door. He curtly shakes his head to push her away and looks to Jared. “What can I do for you?”

“I just … I wanted to say I was sorry.”

“You’re sorry?”

“Yeah, for how I’ve been acting lately. It’s just –”

Jensen so wants to talk to Jared more, but he really does not want to relive that night. The rejection and all that. “Nah, you’re busy, it’s cool.”

Jared frowns a little and Jensen just wants to push hair from his face and tell him it’s okay. He really needs to hold steady here, but seeing Jared as a normal human being and not just dishing out friendly comments behind a desk is a little disarming. “No. It’s not cool. I feel kind of rude and like an ass.”

“Dude, I kissed you. I was drunk, but. You don’t have to explain. I apologize.”

Jared smiles awkwardly. “You already did. Yeah.”

“Well, I’m apologizing again. I’m sorry this is so weird. I just …” 

“Nah, it’s cool. I’m not scared of you or anything.”

Jensen shakes his head. “No, that’s fine. You don’t have to explain it. I’m sorry. I was out of line.”

“No, no, seriously. Stop apologizing because you’re making me feel worse.”

Jensen laughs a little. “Truth be told, I’m making myself feel worse.”

“Then _stop_.”

Jensen sees Jared smile and he seems to mean it. That it’s okay that he tried to kiss him in the elevator. That there really are no hard feelings there. He then realizes that Jared is no longer stiff in the chair and his legs are easily stretched in front of him, like it isn’t so strange that he’s in his office.

“So what’s up? You need anything else?”

Jared’s face closes and he gives a tight smile. “Nah, that was it. I’m sorry for bothering you. Like I said, it’s not a big deal.” He begins to stand.

So does Jensen, but he puts a hand out, too. “Hey, I wasn’t trying to make you leave. I’m sorry.”

He smirks and holds the strap across his chest. “You should really stop apologizing. Shame doesn’t look good on you.” Jensen flushes at the joke. He can’t help it. “I gotta get to class anyway.”

“Oh, yeah. Alright.” Jensen rises to walk Jared to the door, because no matter what else goes on in his head, he’s still courteous and kind of a gentleman. When he opens the door, Miller is standing there, idly talking to Danneel.

“Hey there, how you doing?” Jensen plasters on his business smile.

“Good, Jen, how’s everything coming for Surecell?”

He looks at Jared pegged between them in the doorway. “Everything’s good.” He pats a hand at Jared’s shoulder, about to excuse him to leave, but Miller keeps going.

“Great. Look, I got doubles lined up tomorrow afternoon at Shady Oaks, but two friends jumped out. You play tennis?”

Jensen smiles and nods. “Not that bad.” Well, not _too_ bad.

“You want in?”

He beams. This is awesome; an exclusive invite to the boss’s country club. “Yes, sir, most definitely.”

Miller eyes Jared. “You got a partner?”

“Yeah, I can find someone. Sure.” He thinks of Tom in graphics who’s been working exceptionally hard – and good – with him on the Surecell presentations. Getting him in front of the big boss would be good for the guy’s career.

Miller slaps a hand to Jared’s shoulder and squeezes to feel the muscles beneath. “You play?”

As much as he doesn’t want to keep Jared any longer, he knows it’s proper etiquette to introduce him. “Oh, Sorry. This is Jared. Jared, Randy Miller. _Owner_ ,” he stresses, “of Miller and Edwards.”

Jared gets it and just turns it on, bright smiles and friendly eyes while shaking the man’s hand well. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you, too.” Miller’s holding Jared’s hand and has his other hand at his bicep. “You got some good serving muscles in here? That’s what this feels like.”

He chuckles. “I did in high school. Not so sure they’re still there.”

Miller eyes Jensen. “You bring Jared here? The youngins and the old men, yeah?”

Jensen and Jared share a look and Jensen’s essentially begging him to say yes, but also trying so hard to not put him out.

“Uh, yeah,” Jared says carefully while watching Jensen. Then he turns on the charm. “That sounds like a good idea. Hope you don’t mind if we win, though.” 

Miller laughs, clapping a hand at Jared’s shoulder. Jared laughs to keep it going and because he’s just that easy of a guy. And then Jensen laughs, not really even sure what’s going on – Jared’s playing tennis with him and his boss now? – but enjoying it. “Nah, just don’t go too hard on us,” Miller says. Then he’s gone.

In seconds, Danneel’s in front of Jensen and excited. “Jensen, holy shit.”

He runs his hands through his hair and looks a little freaked out. “I know. I know!”

“Tennis _and_ dinner? Jesus, Jen. This is it. This is _it_!”

“I know!” he exclaims in a hushed whisper, trying to not draw more attention.

Jared’s hand settles at his back and he instantly feels the warmth easing him. He’s smiling at him. “Dude, you okay?”

Jensen spins on him and grabs his shoulders. “Yeah, yeah. You really play?”

He laughs. “Yeah. I mean it’s been a few years, but yeah.”

“You don’t work tomorrow?”

“Not in the afternoon, no.”

“Class?”

Jared pauses then shrugs. “I can probably skip.”

“Seriously? I will pay you. Please. I seriously need you to do this for me.” And Jensen squirms inside because he can’t remember the last time he begged this hard for someone to help out with something at work who wasn’t Danneel.

“Yeah,” he manages awkwardly. “Yeah, I can go. Don’t pay me, though. Just, like, buy some beer or something.”

“I can do that.” Jensen grins and looks to his assistant. “Dani, holy shit!”

“I know!” They hug briefly then she pushes him back. “First, you have to get back in there and talk to Tom and get graphics put back together. Then the printer needs the layout by five to get it back here at nine …” 

She’s still going and they’re moving back to his office, but he gives a calm, thankful smile and wave to Jared as he moves away from them. The guy flips his fingers up from the hold on his bag and smiles back, which makes Jensen freak out a little bit more. But in a good way.

*

The Surecell meeting goes well. Maybe not as well as the last few have, because Jensen’s a little preoccupied with getting to see Jared that afternoon to play tennis with his boss. He does his best and only fumbles a few of his answers, but on the whole, the Murphys look pretty impressed. They tell him they’ll call early next week to talk about the next step. It’s not a yes, but it’s not a no; he’s still hanging on.

And that enthusiasm spreads when he catches Jared at Shady Oaks Country Club, outfitted in shorts and a smooth navy polo shirt that makes Jensen realize just how tan the guy really is. He’s kind of beautiful right there.

Jared looks a little nervous but still smiles for Jensen. “Hey, I’m not gonna get fired if we really beat them, right?”

Jensen laughs, a hand patting at Jared’s back as he leads him to the right court. “I don’t think so, but I might. So take it easy on them.”

Jared pretty much does take it easy on them. But no one can ignore that even with the length of his legs and how tiny the racket looks in his giant hands, he knows what he’s doing. Jensen tries to pay attention to the ball while joking with his boss and the boss’s friend. But it gets increasingly hard as he watches Jared easily and sometimes gracefully return serves and move around the court. Jensen kind of curses himself for begging Jared to come because it’s not making things easy on him whatsoever. 

But at the end, when Miller is gleaming with sweat and laughing with Jared to some comment the guy’s made, it’s pretty much worth it. 

“Jen, this kid’s got some good moves.” Miller’s arm is slung around Jared’s back as they’re done and walking to the locker room.

“Yeah,” he smirks, trying to not go to the wrong place. “He does.”

“That backhand killed me more than twice, you know that?”

Jared laughs. “I told you to stop cherry picking the line.”

“Yeah, well, people don’t always mean their threats.”

“It wasn’t a threat. I promised that if you didn’t step off I’d get it back at you.”

Jensen’s just watching them go back and forth, all smiles and laughing and encouraging each other. Miller fucking loves Jared. And Jensen suddenly kind of loves him, too. 

Miller declares, “Two weeks, we’ll do this again.” He turns to Jared. “You’ll be there, right Jare?”

He shoots a glance at Jensen, who just nods in return with a smirk. “Yeah, sure. I’d love to get another chance to let you beat me.”

Miller slaps a hand at his back and barks a laugh. “This guy. Jensen, you bring him around a little more.”

And he knows he doesn’t mean it the way Jensen wants it to be, but he’s grateful nonetheless.

*

 

They’re out on the patio of the club’s restaurant, having a beer after saying bye to Miller and his friend. Jensen’s all calm smiles and Jared’s taking in the reach of the complex, grass everywhere. “Thank you so much for this. You have no idea.”

“Hey, yeah, no problem,” Jared smiles in return and starts picking at the label on his beer.

Jensen watches how he squints against the sun, even with the table’s umbrella blocking some of the light. He wants to laugh at Jared’s sunglasses perched on his head, but he actually likes how they’re holding back some hair and showing off his entire face. Jensen sits forward, holding his bottle in his palms. “I’ve been chasing this huge promotion at work. Miller just keeps inviting me places and I can’t say no. He doesn’t ask any of the junior partners to his house or to play any sport whatsoever.”

“That’s good for you, no?”

He fidgets with the bottle. “Yeah, of course. But it’s kind of scaring me. But, like, in a good way, you know?”

Jared squints back and his dimples appear. “Yeah, I know exactly what that’s like.”

“You’re pretty good at this tennis thing. You should probably play more.”

“Not too bad yourself.”

“Nah, I just return the ball and pray it doesn’t hit a line.”

“That’s a good thing.”

Jensen laughs. “You know what I mean.”

“You’re supposed to hit it in. That’s the point.”

He catches Jared’s smirk. “You should play more often. Get into a club like this.”

“What? And beat rusty CEOs all day?”

They laugh and Jensen settles himself, glad that it’s not awkward like it’s been the last few weeks at the desk. This is easy and Jared’s likeable. Almost too likeable, but Jensen’s going to ignore all that.

When they leave, he offers Jared his hand and a firm handshake because he feels like he owes him something. But what he really wants to give him isn’t quite appropriate. Jared’s smiling the whole time and acting like they’re friends and do this all the time. And it makes Jensen freak out even more because there’s nothing he’d like more, well, except to occasionally make out with the guy and feel that sweaty hair in his fingers and how those lips smile against his mouth …

“Hey, this was fun for me, too,” Jared says, interrupting Jensen’s thoughts. “Thanks for asking me.”

“No, no, thanks for coming. I owe you big. More than two beers.”

“When you get that corner office you can dedicate a wall to me.”

Jensen smiles, because it’s ridiculous and they’re laughing together, so it’s a nice thing.

*

Friday evening, he’s leaving late again and finds Jared at the desk, head in his books, of course. Jensen knows he’s hovering nervously and patting his hand on the counter, so he tries to steady his breaths. It’s the least he can do.

“Oh, hey,” Jared suddenly sits up, pulling buds from his ears. “Sorry, I didn’t even hear you. You been standing here long?”

“Nah, it’s cool. Hey, uh, thanks again for yesterday.” Then he smiles awkwardly. “Miller can’t stop talking about how I have a tennis pro in my back pocket.”

Jared laughs. “Well, tell him I’ll give lessons for the right price.”

“Hey, look,” Jensen starts carefully while watching his hands on the counter. “I’m supposed to go to his place tomorrow. His wife’s cooking dinner for a few friends and I’m supposed to bring someone and – ”

“You want me to go with?” he asks oddly.

His lips fold into his mouth as he fights with the response. “Not like _that_. But, yeah. I mean, the guy loved you yesterday and still talks about you. I figure if I don’t have a girl to pretend why not bring you?”

“You don’t have any girl friends?”

“I brought one or two before, but it never goes right. They’re always too nervous to really talk. You were cool with him yesterday. It would only help me and really run up the tab for what I owe you.”

Jared smiles. “Yeah, no, that’s cool.”

“You sure? Because I don’t want you to be guilted into doing it just for my job.”

“You already guilted me into playing tennis for your job.”

He frowns a little, even though Jared’s still smiling. “Okay, yeah, I did. But really, I mean, of course it is to help me and my promotion, but if you’re uncomfortable in any way, shape, or – ”

Jared waves a hand in the air easily. “Nah, it’s fine. I’ll go. Get myself some real food for once, right?”

Jensen laughs and offers a huge thanks before leaving. He’s jumpy, so incredibly jumpy when he gets home that he has the hardest time sleeping and winds up filing off a text to Danneel. “I’m taking Jared to Miller’s dinner. Not weird, right?”

All he gets in return is “LOL! Oh, I love you.”


	2. Part Two

He picks Jared up at his apartment near campus and the guy is looking casual and cool in dark dress pants, button-up shirt, and a sweater over it. When he gets into the car, he rushes a hand through his hair, pushing some back and Jensen can tell he tried to style it a little more formally. He also looks a little nervous, which somehow makes Jensen feel a little less anxious himself.

“Hey,” Jensen says a little short. Trying to not show how impressed (and excited) he really is with the guy presenting himself so well and actually following through with dinner.

Jared looks down at himself and back up to Jensen, who’s wearing a starched button-up neatly tucked into slacks. His sports coat and tie are hanging on the laundry hook behind him. “This okay? I didn’t have a suit or anything.”

“What about what you wear to work?” Jensen frowns because the words ran out of his mouth before he could stop them.

He eyes him. “You want me to go to your dinner party dressed like the security guard?”

Jensen turns back to the steering wheel and pulls out of the parking space so he doesn’t have to answer. 

Jared’s voice is humorous. “We could back and I could change if it’s really that important. I might have a Santa suit, too.”

Jensen tries to not smile because he’s mostly embarrassed. “Don’t worry. You look great.” Then he coughs. “You look fine. Don’t worry.”

They talk their way through the 30-minute drive, Jensen mostly asking Jared about himself – he figures it’s the least he can do. The guy wastes his Saturday night with Jensen and work people, and always listens to Jensen talk about where he’s off to or coming from at the security desk? Jensen can ask about his life and school. To which he finds out that Jared’s technically a junior at MIT, but it has taken him about five years to get there because of work. He’s spent more time on the clock than in the classroom and pulls way too many all-nighters to get work done, but he’s doing well and balancing nicely, carrying a middle-A GPA. Jensen comments on not sleeping enough to work and get schoolwork done, but Jared just laughs and points out all the long hours _he_ puts in at the office. 

He also finds out that Jared had changed his major twice before, going between chemistry and architecture before finally figuring on engineering – “it’s the crux of everything, really. You can’t have a building without all the internal parts and systems.” All of it impresses Jensen. The guy isn’t really a kid; he’s 28, and working himself through school for a respectable education at a highly reputable school. And he seems to take it all very seriously. It makes Jensen realize it just might be okay to crush on the security guard-slash-college student.

Miller’s a little surprised at the door when he sees Jared standing alongside Jensen. He pauses but then brushes it all off with a quick smile. “My favorite pro,” he exclaims and pulls Jared in before even saying hi to Jensen. They walk in front of him, Miller’s arm over Jared’s shoulders and they’re talking before the door closes behind him. 

It goes on like this for most of the dinner. Miller relives their tennis match with his neighbors laughing. And it’s like they’re back on the court as the guests volley attention between Miller and Jared filling in each side of their story. It’s utterly amazing and Jensen can’t stop smiling behind his wineglass. Martha leans over from the head of the table and pats Jensen’s hand. “He’s adorable.”

He carefully eyes her back, not sure if she’s simply commenting on her own attraction to Jared – all the women are smiling a little too strongly for having just met the guy – or Jensen’s. He keeps it bottled up. “Yeah, he’s a good guy.”

“How do you two know each other?”

Jensen’s next swallow of wine is hard and kind of hurts in his throat. Once the liquid is settled, he offers as casually as possible. “Through work.”

“Oh, I’ve never heard Randy talk about him before.”

He flips into his business mode, finding the best possible lie. “No, I mean, through the building really. He doesn’t work in our office.”

Martha nods, buying it. “So, Jared?” she calls out to interrupt the tennis stories. “What do you do with yourself when you’re not running my husband ragged on the courts?”

Jared swallows down the food he was chewing and glances at Jensen carefully. “I’m actually going back to school right now.”

“Oh, for what?”

Jensen doesn’t ignore how everyone is watching, still enthralled with Jared. “Engineering, ma’am. 

“Jared’s at MIT,” Jensen rushes out, like it’s the most exciting thing about him. He knows it’s not. His dimples and eyes are pretty much tied for that spot.

Jared laughs (okay, his laugh is pretty high up there, too). “Yes, I go to MIT. Mechanical engineering.”

“MIT?” she asks, sounding impressed. 

“Mmhmm.”

“Well, that’s,” Martha starts, then smiles. “Not quite the place for dummies.”

He laughs again. “No, ma’am. It’s not.”

“Not quite Harvard, though,” Miller smirks. 

Jared replies plainly, “That’s a bad thing?”

The table laughs and Jensen smiles, and he just can’t stop looking at Jared. Or even believe how awesomely it’s all going.

*

After the after-dinner drinks, the neighbors start shuffling out and Jensen’s doing his best to not be the first to leave but not the last either because he doesn’t want to impose. He puts his hand on Jared’s shoulder for attention. “I know you’re dying.”

Jared chuckles. “Nah, it’s cool, man. Don’t worry.”

“I’m sorry you were the focus for all of dinner.”

“Not a big deal. I possibly kind of liked it.”

He sees Jared’s easy smile settle and his eyes are warm. Jensen’s hand softens on his shoulder and he nods. “Seriously, man, thank you so much.”

Jared looks around the room and leans a little closer. “I’m having a good time. You’re going to make me feel bad if you keep doing this.”

Jensen puts his hands up with a smile. “Alright. Sorry.”

“You apologize once more and I’m going to punch you in the throat.”

They share a small laugh before Miller calls them into his lounge. Jensen realizes they’re the only ones in there, everyone else left while he and Jared were talking. Miller leans at the edge of his desk and motions for Jared and Jensen to sit in the leather armchairs. “Jen, you’ve been playing well at work lately. Surecell getting closer, right?” 

“Yes, sir. Next week’s the big day.”

“You need me in there?” 

He can see the way Miller’s eyeing him and he’s not sure that the right answer is ‘no, I can handle this,’ because it could come across as too cocky, like he doesn’t know any better and wants to just run around without supervision. His hands swipe up and down his knees. “I, uh, I’d like to see how far I can take this on my own. If you don’t mind.” 

Miller nods silently.

“Of course you’re in the loop. I just think that Taylor and Bob are comfortable for the moment with me in the room. As soon as we get to the next level, we can sweep in with the big guns.”

Miller’s lips crack a smile, then a quick laugh. “Son, you’re just too good.”

Jared’s smiling with bright eyes through the whole thing and Jensen’s stomach warms. It’s an amazing feeling.

“You know Steph’s office is open?”

Jensen’s pulse picks up because that is the corner office. _His_ corner office. It’s waiting for him. “Yes, sir.”

“We bring Surecell in, we’re going to need to dedicate someone there. Someone who can’t be bothered with too many other accounts.” Jensen nods, keeping quiet to let his boss continue. Just so he doesn’t screw anything up. “You’ve got, what? AT&T and SKYY Vodka, right?”

He can feel Jared watching and it makes him a little nervous. But then he calms a bit at the idea that he’s sitting right beside him through this whole thing. “Yes, sir. AT&T’s latest campaign is wrapped. I think we’d start back up early next year.”

“Hmm,” he nods and leans back against his desk. Palms on the surface. “How’s SKYY going?”

“We’re doing well. Kristen and Tom have taken the lead on a few meetings and really impressed the guys over there with their graphics and layouts.”

“Good, good. It isn’t too much is it?”

“No, sir. It’s been good.”

“You working too many hours?”

He feels Jared’s careful stare. “Enough to get the job done.”

Miller nods and smirks. “Yeah. I hear you’re cutting in and out at all hours of the night. I don’t want you burning out or anything.”

“No, sir. I get a few hours of sleep on Sundays.”

His boss laughs, which allows him to smile easily, like he really means it. Not the business-tight smile. He glances at Jared and sees him smirk back. It just feels all too easy right there and Jensen is swimming in it.

“Steph’s office? You think it’s too big?”

“Not big enough,” Jensen smirks, which makes Miller laugh all over again.

*

The ride back is a little quiet. Jensen is busting at the seams with energy from that conversation in the lounge. But Jared was there; he doesn’t have to recount any of it. And in a way, he doesn’t want to ruin anything from that evening, because it was all perfect and everyone loved Jared, and Miller loved Jensen and it was just. Exactly what he needed right there.

When he pulls up to Jared’s apartment, it’s a little stilted. Jared only throws a few glances Jensen’s way and murmurs his thanks for the dinner. He slowly turns towards Jensen. “It’s kind of nice to get a real meal and talk to real people, ya know?”

Jensen chuckles. “Hey, this was business for me, so I don’t really know.”

“You don’t get those kinds of conversations around here. So it was cool. Thank you so much.”

“No. Thank _you_ ,” Jensen nods. He so means it.

Jared stares at him for a few seconds and Jensen feels like this is the awkward moment on a first date where you have to decide if you’re going to kiss and how. Jensen would skate his hand up to Jared’s face and reel him in slowly, gently. And his lips would brush just enough. Then dip back in again to show he really liked him. 

But this isn’t a date. So Jensen steels himself and nods. “I’ll see ya on Monday.”

Jared is still staring and finally nods. “Yeah.” He nods again and gets out of the car. “Have a good night.”

Jensen waves back. “You, too. Thanks again!” 

*

Monday morning, he’s more than ecstatic to get into the office. Or the lobby, really. He feels good from Saturday’s dinner. From Jared’s presence there and them being back to fun and jokey and smiling. From being able to rest a bit on Sunday and lazily get through some files. It was the perfect weekend and now he’s back to the job and seeing Jared daily and he just can’t wait to smile at the security desk.

But he can’t because that guy looks younger than Jared. He’s shorter than Jared. He doesn’t smile like Jared. 

Jensen frowns and puts his coffee cup down on the counter to get his wallet. “Who’re you?”

The kid looks startled, and Jensen realizes his question was a little sharp, but he just wants the answer. “I’m sorry?”

“Jared. Big, tall guy. Always smiling. Where’s he at?”

“Oh, he’s gone? I got called in last night to cover.”

“Gone? Like gone, gone?”

“Yeah. He quit, yesterday.”

“What? Why?” Jensen knows he’s asking away too many questions and seeming to care way too much about the security guard. But he doesn’t really care. 

“I don’t know, man,” the kid smarts back a little. “He was here all smiles on Saturday then came in yesterday grouchy and quit. Maybe he had a rough Saturday night. Who knows?”

Jensen frowns and his heart dumps into his stomach. He knows.

*

Tuesday, he’s still a little grumpy, and it isn’t even the lack of coffee. He’s threatened to fire Elizabeth again then Danneel if she didn’t somehow find him something to drink that was hot and caffeinated. She threatened to spike it with Xanax and other muscle relaxants. He didn’t mind that idea too much. But truth be told, it’s not even the coffee. It’s just one of many things to set him off in the last two days.

He’s been barking at Tom and Kristen over the colors in their layouts not coming out as bright in print as on the screen. Not to mention typos on the proofs (like “Have you hard? Surecell’s got the juice.” instead of “Have you _heard_?”). He knows it happens sometimes, but it can’t anymore. They have to adjust and watch their fingers on the keyboard. The meeting’s on Friday and it has to go without a single hitch or snag in anything. 

Danneel enters to drop off a file he requested. She doesn’t say anything because he’s been grouchy for the past two days and doesn’t seem to be coming out of it anytime soon. He doesn’t even thank her, and she just sighs at the door. “Jensen. Just go get yourself some coffee.”

He doesn’t look up, and his voice doesn’t portray anything fun. “I pay _you_ to get _my_ coffee.”

“When you’re in that corner office? I will get you coffee from Columbia. I will fly with it in first class. Until then, just go to Starbucks and relieve us all of your bitchiness.”

He doesn’t reply, just keeps working.

“Jen, you are bitching at everyone. Go. Get. Coffee.”

“No.”

“Can you at least take a walk downstairs and _smell_ the beans?”

“It’s not the coffee, damnit!” Jensen yells back at her with anger evident on his face.

“Then what? You stressed out? Like we all aren’t? You were crazy cool all last week and now you’re eating the heads of babies.”

“Oh, shut up,” he grumbles, going back to his work.

Danneel huffs back at him. “I think it’s the coffee and you’re just being a big baby about it.”

Jensen flies back in his chair. “It’s not! I swear to God. It’s not. He just – ” And then he stops and sighs. He folds his hands behind his head and looks at her, not wanting to say more.

“He?”

His tongue pushes around his mouth and he drops his hands. “He quit.”

“Who?”

Jensen pushes himself to lean farther back in his chair. “Jared. He fucking quit.”

“What? Why?”

He shrugs. “Because of the dinner? Because I tried to kiss him? Because I work here? You name it.”

“You kissed him?” she nearly shrieks.

“That night we did martinis and you made me make him take me back up here? In the elevator. He didn’t like it.”

Danneel moves closer to the desk, leaning on the side and grabbing his hand. “Oh, Jen. Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“You are so hopeless.”

“You’re not helping,” he grumbles without looking at her. 

“You fell in love with the security guard.”

Jensen warns her, “Dani.”

“Seriously? Are you gone for him?”

He shakes his head and leans back further in the chair to look up at the ceiling. “Way far gone.”

*

The next day, he’s not so much the asshole he was on Tuesday. But he’s not really doing any better. He’s extremely withdrawn and short with everyone. Simply answering questions and moving onto the next topic. It’s almost worse than him barking orders, because at least he was getting stuff done. Wednesday? He’s pretty much just sitting in his office and reading over everything they’ve already double-checked. 

Around one, Danneel insists he go home and log in from there. That being in PJs, relaxing on his couch, and having his own coffee will make everything seem a little easier. That she’ll cover for him and contact him the minute anything pressing comes up. 

When he gets home, he realizes he’d never even stopped wallowing to eat lunch and that with all the crazy hours at work and takeout meals of the last month, he has nothing good in his fridge. He calls Danneel, tells her he’s only available via cell for the next hour, and cuts it over to Whole Foods. 

He’s in the coffee aisle, picking up his choice flavors for the office – make sure he’s never out of his coffee – when he hears his name. 

It’s Jared. All lean in a fitted graphic tee and tattered jeans over running shoes. And Jensen couldn’t feel more hopeless right then because he’s beautiful and smiling. And maybe a little awkward, but it’s Jared, so he doesn’t really care if he’s weird right there. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Jared asks carefully.

Jensen squints a little, trying to decide what to say. There are so many words in his mouth but none will come out. 

Jared seems to take in Jensen’s casual outfit of a baseball tee and track pants. He gives an odd glance. “You okay?”

He finally motions to the bags of beans in his hands. “Just getting some coffee.”

Jared checks his watch and looks a little worried. “You’re a little casual for a mid-day coffee run?”

He’s embarrassed by his appearance. Even if it fits with Jared’s – he’s just used to being all charged up in a suit and tie in front of him. Always looking his best. “Nah, I, uh. Took a few hours. Dani says I’m insufferable.”

Jared’s lips pick up a little, like he wants to smile but feels like it’s rude to laugh. 

“You quit,” Jensen says lamely, because it’s the only thing that works its way out his lips.

He rubs a hand at the back of his neck. “Yeah. I wasn’t gonna be a security guard my entire life.”

“But it was helping with school?”

“I can find another job. It’s fine.”

“You sure?”

Jared waves a hand at him. “You don’t have to worry about it.”

“I mean … you didn’t quit because of Saturday, did you?” 

They’re both shocked with the question; Jensen can’t believe he actually asked it. “No,” Jared responds strangely.

Jensen just nods, still unsure what to say. He sees Jared eyeing his basket. There are a few odds and ends of semi-nutritious snacks like Pirate’s Booty, pretzels, and herb crackers, mixed in with the coffee and a few bags of Twizzlers. Nothing really of substance. This, too, is embarrassing. “Would you believe I have no real food in my apartment?”

“Would you believe you have no real food in your basket?”

Jensen laughs. “Yeah. I haven’t had a real meal at home in months. I kinda forgot what to eat.”

Jared’s hand rests at his stomach and he smiles. “I was actually just grabbing some things and then getting lunch.”

“Yeah, no,” Jensen waves back at him. “You go on.”

Jared chucks a thumb behind him. “You wanna grab something with me?”

He swallows because oh, yes, he absolutely does. But in the last few days of his little hell, he’s realized that he is pretty much in love with Jared and it will do him no good to hang out with him. If his depression of not seeing the guy was any indication, this could go very poorly. But he just nods his head and they go.

Within minutes, Jensen’s relaxed by Jared’s effortless nature and his laughter. They joke about the dinner from Saturday and everyone loving the stories about their tennis match. Jensen talks about how his proposal’s going for Surecell, and how he’s been so grumpy that Danneel locked him in his office a few times to calm down. It’s all so easy that Jensen nearly forgets that this is the security guard from his office or how he was devastated to learn he’d quit. It almost feels like none of that is real. 

Until they’re walking out of the restaurant and stalled at the sidewalk. When Jensen accidentally makes it awkward and puts his hand out to shake. “Well, take care, man. I’ll miss seeing ya in the mornings, but you’ve got good things ahead, right?”

Jared just eyes him and almost seems to frown. “Yeah. Thanks. Good luck on your project. I’m sure you’ve got it in the bag.”

“Man, I sure hope so.”

“Corner office, right?”

“Corner office,” Jensen smiles. They’re still shaking hands. Jensen can’t stop.

But Jared finally does and smiles gently. “I’m sure I’ll catch you around.”

Jensen knows he doesn’t really mean it, even if it sounds like it. It’s just him being nice. “Yeah, cool.” And no one’s moving from their spots, so Jensen decides he has to leave before it gets any more awkward. He takes one step away and to the curb. “Alright, thanks.” Jared just nods before he turns away. And Jensen isn’t sure if he actually feels any better about any of it.

*

The next morning, he’s a little nicer to everyone. Mostly because it’s just 24 hours before the meeting and he has a lot to get done. And he can’t do it while moping about Jared. Seeing him the day before made him realize that Jared likely didn’t quit because of the dinner or because of Jensen himself. So he doesn’t feel so awful anymore. But it’s still kind of tough because he saw Jared. And it made him want the guy all over again.

He has Kristen and Tom in his office to go over the last print of presentation boards. They’re commenting on the colors and the font sizes and thickness of every line. Danneel enters the office with a careful smile. “Jensen?”

He’s poinings to a shadow behind someone’s feet on the board. “Can we bring that in a little? It feels too dark and long.”

“Jen?”

His hands press into his hips as he stares at the boards. Doesn’t look at her because he’s that focused. “Dani, we’re busy.”

“Kristen, Tom, I’m sorry. Jensen, Mr. Padalecki is here.”

Jensen stares at the board for a few seconds before he turns towards her with a flat face. As if he can’t even realize what she’s saying.

“I think he’d like five minutes?”

His heart starts thumping against his ribcage and he can’t manage a real answer.

“Jen?” she asks carefully.

“Guys, can I have the room?” Kristen and Tom leave and Jensen looks at his assistant. “What’s he want?” he asks quietly.

“To borrow your car?”

“What?”

Danneel sighs. “I don’t know, Jensen. Do you want to see him or not?”

His brain is giving an enthusiastic yes. Instead he mutters, “Fine, let him in.”

Jensen’s leaning back on the edge the desk and crosses his arms and legs as Jared appears in the doorway. “Hey,” he says, a little sheepish as he steps just inside.

“Hey, Jared.” The words come so easily, but he can tell his voice is a little sharp. “What can I do for you?” Seconds later, Danneel closes the door and he thanks and curses her in one thought. He’s not sure he really wants to be locked up with Jared right now.

Jared wanders closer to Jensen, hands tucked into his jeans’ pockets. Jensen’s trying not to stare at how good the pale blue v-neck shirt looks on him. The fabric clinging to his shoulders, his chest. The dip in the collar letting Jensen see the muscles in his throat work as he’s swallowing nervously. “I feel bad about yesterday.”

Jensen plants his hands on the desk and scoots himself around a little bit; he’s nervous and doesn’t know what else to do with the energy. “What about yesterday?”

“I don’t want you to think you made me quit.”

He nervously laughs. “No, no. I’m not that full of myself.”

“I mean, it wasn’t because Saturday night was bad or anything. Or whatever. I just – ”

Jensen puts his hands up. “Look, you don’t have to explain. You quit, whatever. It’s fine. You don’t have to answer to me on it.”

“I feel like I kinda do.”

“No, really. ”

Jared works his mouth a few times. “I mean, I did quit because of you. But really, I just – ”

“Jared? Seriously. It’s fine.”

“No. Just let me … You didn’t scare me with all that shit. I like you and all …”

“That’s cool I get it.” Jensen waves his hands again. “You don’t have to say anything more. Seriously it’s fine.”

“Jensen,” Jared manages quietly as he steps closer. “Just shut up and let me explain?”

“You don’t have to explain any – ”

And right there Jared is in his space with a hand wrapped around his tie. His mouth comes down on Jensen’s and stays there. Not moving, but testing, waiting for Jensen to respond.

And he doesn’t. Instead, he says against Jared’s mouth, “I thought you weren’t like that.”

Jared smiles as he pulls back. “Did I ever say I wasn’t?”

Parts of Jensen are tingling, like his lips and his fingers. They want so badly to touch Jared. But he’s pretty terrified right there. “When I tried it, you froze.”

“I’m pretty sure hitting on the tenants is forbidden.”

Jensen smiles just a millimeter, but Jared sees it and goes back down for a kiss. This one has two active participants with their mouths opening before Jared sucks on Jensen’s bottom lip. “Funny, I thought hooking up with the security guard was a bad idea.”

Jared smiles into the kiss. “Good thing I don’t work here anymore.”

And that just does it – because this means Jensen is crushing on gorgeous, sexy, charming, tennis-playing, engineering-studying Jared. Not the security guard. His hands go to Jared’s face, his fingers dipping into the hair and directing his head in the kiss as he deepens it. Their tongues flip around each other carefully, teasing and tempting and most of all testing how it all feels. Jensen’s pretty sure he could do this all day. But, he pulls back to catch his breath and his wandering mind because it’s going places it so doesn’t need be to while he’s still at work. He realizes Jared’s long fingers are curling around his hips. He likes it. “So when you said you liked me, you _liked_ me.”

Jared chuckles. “Yes, very much.”

“And you quit?”

“I kinda thought something would’ve happened Saturday but …” Jensen nods at that. “When it didn’t, I figured you didn’t really like me after really getting to know me or something. With that, I didn’t think I could handle seeing you every day.”

Jensen groans a little but smiles. “You kidding me? Getting to know you has made it even worse.”

Jared smirks and leans back in for a kiss. But they’re interrupted by the buzz of his intercom and Danneel loudly whispering, “Miller’s coming.”

Jensen pushes Jared away and quickly fixes his tie. He stands tall when Miller lets himself in. All three men are smiling. “Jared!” he exclaims and reaches to shake his hand. “Good to see you, son.”

“Yeah, you, too.”

“You kick any more old man ass lately?”

He laughs easily. “No, not lately. I’m waiting for our rematch.”

Miller points at him with a smile. “You got it, kid.” Then he turns to Jensen. “Jen, you got the army ready for tomorrow?”

He smiles. A little because he’s feeling good about tomorrow, but a lot because he’s feeling great about Jared. “Front line’s all set.”

“Good, good.” He turns to Jared. “You mind giving us a minute?”

“Oh, no, of course,” he waves at them. “I have to get going anyway. Good luck tomorrow.” And his smile is especially large for Jensen.

Jensen nods his thanks and watches him leave the room before he realizes that Jared and he just kissed and now the guy is leaving. “Sir, just a second?” He hurries out his office. “Jared!”

He turns back with a curious look. “Yeah, what’s up?”

Jensen looks at his assistant and whispers, “Dani, can you get his number?”

She smirks tightly. “Do I get to keep it?”

“Engaged?”

Danneel waves her left hand. “There’s no ring here.”

“Dani,” he barks a little loudly.

“Alright! Fine.”

He turns back to his office but hears her whisper his name so he looks back at her. She’s shooting him an enthusiastic thumbs up and awink. Jensen smiles big and wide. 

That night, Jensen leaves Jared an awkward “Hey, it’s Jensen. Gimme a call sometime. Maybe we’ll grab those beers I owe you, or something else, whatever you might have in mind,” kind of ramble and curses himself for it. He’s pretty jittery for the 12 hours leading up to his meeting with Surecell and may or may not be habitually checking his phone for any reply from Jared. It doesn’t come.

Before his meeting with the Murphys, as he sits in their front lobby and rings a finger around his collar to ease up the heat he’s feeling, he tries his lame, but faithful psych-ups. “I am awesome. I am smart. I am young. They love me. I love this job. I am awesome. I am smart. I am funny. I am likeable. Jared likes me.” Then he stops and kind of smiles because it slipped in there and he likes it, but then he frowns a little because he still hasn’t heard from Jared. He scowls and tells himself to stop being such a pussy. It hasn’t even been one full day since he called the guy. Give it a break.

He pushes it all out of his mind. And it mostly works. At least enough that he doesn’t flub too much of his presentation. But so little that he’s smiling through the whole thing.

*

Jensen’s back in the office that afternoon and it’s just past four. He’s scrambling between Danneel’s desk and his office as they pass files back and forth. It doesn’t matter what happened that morning, he still has SKYY Vodka on the table and he needs to focus through that for the time being.

“Dani, can you get this out to graphics and have ‘em change the copy. It needs to say,” and he sighs a little. He knows he’s anxious, but they have to get this out before five and he’s waiting for her to get a pad of paper to take the wording down. “’Life this sweet? Sign me up.’”

“Jensen,” she tries nicely, knowing he’s riled up at the moment. “It says that.”

He chuckles a little darkly and points down to the proof. “No, it really doesn’t.”

“Oh! Yeah. I guess life doesn’t sweat so much, huh?”

“Not when it’s grape vodka no.”

“Right.”

His voice goes a little hard again. “Tell Tom he needs to check his fingers. They keep flubbing up everything.” His voice gets louder as he moves back to his office. “‘Sign me up!’”

“Yeah, I got it,” she calls back.

Jensen yells from his desk. “It’s not ‘Sing me up’”

“There a difference?” Danneel asks with humor in her voice.

“Dani!”

“Alright, yeah.” Then she’s at his door. “Hey, in ten minutes they’re all coming down for the news.”

He sighs. “They can wait until five. I can’t deal with this right now.”

It goes on like that for the next hour. She’s doing her best to be cheerful and fun to his clouded mood. Graphic designers and copy editors and everyone’s assistants start filling the space around Danneel’s desk and she finally gets him on the intercom. “Jensen, there is a herd of people crowding my desk.”

“Gimme five more minutes. Where’s Miller?”

“Not here, yet. He said to call when you’re ready.”

“Five minutes.”

“They’re grazing,” she loudly whispers.

“Give ‘em something to eat.”

“You said no food. That they’d stick around too long afterwards.”

Jensen sighs and comes out of the office to see the crowd. He tries to smile, but he’s still a little stressed and tired and annoyed. He knows it’ll settle eventually, but he doesn’t like the idea that everyone is just milling around and talking and bothering him and Danneel. “Hey, guys! Seriously. Can you go to the lunch room until we’re ready?”

“What do you gotta be ready for? Yes or no?” Tom asks, more than a little annoyed. Jensen has been riding him pretty hard these last two weeks. He’s just as interested to know if they got it than anyone else.

Jensen raises his hands to silence all the agreeing murmurs. “Guys, come on. Step away from my office.” When they’re still not far enough away, he adds, “Two more steps, please.” As everyone moves away, Jensen sees Jared coming down the hallway. He’s watching all the people and then sees Jensen and has the strangest little smile. Jensen smiles at his plaid-button up and sneakers peeking out from the ends of his jeans. He realizes he _really_ likes seeing Jared casual and in his space. Really likes it. “Hey, come here,” he waves Jared over.

Danneel makes a little ‘ohh’ noise of interest and Jensen shushes her. “What’s up, man? I can come back later.”

Jensen presses his hand into the middle of Jared’s back and steers him away. “No, it’s fine. This way.”

Jared takes the first steps into an empty office and looks out the windows before turning back to Jensen. “Everything cool?”

Jensen smiles, “Yeah, everything’s good.” Because he feels good when Jared’s there and looking at him and smiling. But the guy still makes him nervous.

“Hey, so my roommate’s kind of a jerk and he erased your message.”

Jensen chuckles and closes the door. “Really?”

“Yeah, major asshole.”

“I mean, really? He erased it?”

“I thought major asshole kind of confirmed that.” And they’re both still smiling. “He at least cared the very least to say ‘Jensen called and whatever.’ So I wanted to come by because I didn’t have your number.”

“Yeah, I left it on the message.” Jared gives a hopeless little look and Jensen smiles. “Dude, I’m kidding. Of course.”

“Awesome.” Jared looks back around the office but doesn’t look at Jensen when he talks. “Hey, as long as I’m here … you wanna get food tonight?”

Jensen’s hands go into his pockets and he takes a few steps towards him. “Food?”

“Yeah, alright, I kinda suck at this whole thing. Which is evident by my not kissing you back or in quitting just because I liked you. But you know, maybe we can get dinner? You got plans, though, right?”

Jensen shrugs. “Yeah.”

“Yeah you got plans, or yeah you want to get dinner?”

Jensen’s fingers inch between Jared’s as he chuckles. It’s kind of comforting to see Jared nervous here, too. “Yeah, I want get food with you.”

Jared’s fingers flex against his and he looks at him with a smile. “Cool.” He glances back at the closed door for a second. “What’s with all the people outside your office?”

Jensen looks back out the windows, taking in the view of downtown Boston. He squeezes at Jared’s hand. “Corner office.”

He sees Jared look around, like he’s computing the fact that there are two full walls of windows. He releases Jensen’s hand and takes a step closer to the glass. “Corner office?” Jensen just nods. Jared’s arms open a bit, as if he doesn’t quite understand. “Corner office? _Your_ corner office?”

“Shit, yeah,” he nearly whispers because he can finally, really enjoy the idea.

Jared rushes in and envelops him whole. A crushing hug that feels just like any Chris or Steve give him when he has good news to share. But then he feels Jared’s hands press a little tighter into his back and it’s so different. And good. “Dude,” Jared exclaims, a little too loud for being so close to Jensen’s ear.

“Yeah, I know, right?”

Jared pulls back just so and smiles softly before kissing him. There are low murmurs that Jensen can’t make out, but he likes them. Because he’s kissing Jared and it’s awesome. He pulls back again. “ _Dude_.”

Jensen laughs. “I _know_.”

With a knock at the door, Jensen eases back and Danneel slowly pops her head in. “Jen?” Then she beams at the other guy. “Hey, Jared.”

Jared swipes his palms easily over Jensen’s shoulders before releasing him. “Hey there.”

“Nice to see you,” she nearly sing-songs.

He laughs, “Yeah, you, too.”

“Jen, I’m sorry. Miller’s been calling for you.”

“Alright.” He looks at Jared and smirks. “Hang around, yeah?”

“Sure.” Jared swipes a playful hand at Jensen’s hair, mucking it up a bit. And Jensen just swipes a hand back at his chest, beaming so large and full.

Danneel follows him down the hallway. “So, the security guard, huh?”

Jensen straightens his tie and buttons his jacket closed. “He’s an engineering student.”

“Yeah, okay,” she laughs. As they draw closer, she stops him. “Here,” she mutters while swiping a thumb at his lips and chin. 

“What’re you doing?”

“You’re drooling.”

He catches her smirk and pushes her away. “Screw you.” But then he smiles and pulls her against him. “Let’s go. I’ve got some people to brag to.”

*

Everyone goes crazy of course. Well, except a few junior partners that feel their jealousy boil over the fact that Jensen is suddenly imposing on their ability to hold Miller’s attention. Because the guy has his arm around Jensen’s shoulder through the whole announcement and while someone passes a bottle of champagne around. Jensen’s not even sure where it came from or when it will ever get to him. But he’s feeling pretty good because he’s got Surecell and the Murphys’ full trust. He has Miller wrapped around his finger and inviting him to another dinner the next night. And he finally has the fucking corner office and he just can’t get over that … except for the image of Jared waiting for him in that space. 

He hopes it hasn’t been too long when he finds Jared again, who’s just leaning against the empty desk in the center of the room. Staring out across the buildings before him like it’s the best moment of the day. But then he smiles at Jensen and _that_ seems like the best moment of the day. “I heard cheering.”

“Yeah.” Jensen is sheepish as he moves closer. 

“And clapping.”

“Yeah,” he chuckles a little.

“And maybe a few guys throwing up? People gotta be scared of you now. You got the corner office and dinner parties with the Millers.”

“There are a few other corner offices.”

He shrugs with a smirk. “Can’t be more than four.”

Jensen chuckles, realizing it’s true and kind of loving that Jared knows that. 

“So, we’re celebrating tonight, huh?”

“Yeah, about that.” He can see Jared’s smile fall, so he sits right beside him at the desk. Their pinky fingers touch briefly before Jensen rests his over Jared’s. “Instead of tonight, what about tomorrow? Miller invited me over again and you’re like my ace in the hole.”

“Instead of tonight?”

“Yeah. I know it sucks because I’m begging you to help me for work again but – ”

“Why not both?”

Jensen just stares at Jared. “Both?”

And then Jared stares. “Unless, no, yeah. One day. That’s fine.”

“You really want to see me both days? Two in a row.”

Jared laughs and his hand fully covers Jensen’s at the desk. “Guy, I used to see you every day. And that didn’t seem like enough.”

“Yeah, but that was like two minutes of my grumpytime.”

“Grumpytime?”

Jensen sighs. “Dani has every mood named. She’s a girl, so don’t pick on me for being a bitch.”

Jared laughs. “Yeah, but you’re the pansy who repeats it.”

“You really want to do both?”

“Yeah, why not? I mean tomorrow’s for your work so I’m on the clock. Not exactly a date.”

“What if I put out?”

“Does that mean you won’t tonight?”

“Pansies don’t on the first date.”

Jared laughs and picks up their hands together, his other hand enclosing over them. “Dude. Not a big deal. Let’s get food and beer tonight and tomorrow we’ll be all country club and whatever.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I like that.”

*

Bar food and beers with Jared is like ten times better now that they’ve kissed and admitted to liking each other and are on an actual, certified date. Jensen hasn’t been on one in like 26 months (Danneel looked it up; she used to track his social calendar just to make sure he had one. It’s been ridiculously empty until now). But he’s pretty sure that it’s going well when they’re both laughing and talking nonstop. And Jared casually slings his arm behind Jensen’s chair when they turn to watch the Red Sox game. And Jensen picks up the bill. And Jared holds his hand when they leave.

At Jared’s door, Jensen feels like he’s in high school and fighting off sweaty palms and wondering how to kiss Jared. Just like he did that night of Miller’s first dinner. But then he remembers that they’ve already kissed a few times and if Jared didn’t like how he did it, he wouldn’t have asked him for dinner in the first place. Or agreed to another dinner with his boss tomorrow. 

No one says any official goodnight or ‘had a good time’ thing, but Jared just leans forward with a hand slipping to Jensen’s side and reels him in with soft, gentle lips. Jensen’s breath hitches because it still startles him that he’s kissing _Jared_. He kind of hopes this feeling of fright goes away soon, but then he doesn’t really want it to ever get old. 

With all the thinking, Jensen barely realizes that Jared’s tongue is in his mouth and his other hand is now holding Jensen’s face. And his thumb is caressing just so at his jawline. It feels nice, but at the same time, Jensen’s been thinking about making out with Jared for months and this is not exactly how he ever really pictured it. This isn’t what ever got him off. 

Jensen’s hands push at Jared’s chest, forcing him against his front door. Then they pull on Jared’s neck to bring him close. Jensen’s trying to make a point, make it dirty, and make Jared gasp. Which he does, pressing his body against him, not as long and lean as Jared's, but good just the same. Their hips rub briefly and Jared winces in the right way, which makes Jensen push his tongue even further, as if he were trying to fuck Jared’s mouth.

Jared pulls away, all heavy breathing and his forehead against Jensen’s. “Shit, man. Warn a guy?”

Jensen just chuckles, low and muddy. 

“Man.”

“Call me pansy. I dare you.”

“No fucking way.” Jared soldiers back in with his tongue pushing equally hard and his hands pulling Jensen’s hips even tighter to him. 

“Dude,” Jensen breaks off as he stops the kiss. “I’m not doing this on your doorstep.”

“We can do this in my room.”

Jensen pulls back, his hands around Jared’s neck before they go a little further up so he can hold his jaw. This is Jared, the guy he’s been crushing on for like a dozen weeks and wanting to smile with and laugh and just share all the good news in his life. Which he’s done. And now they’re here and he can do all the other things he thought about late at night and in the shower. But, he still thinks about the awesome Jared he’s shared food and beers and laughs with and he kind of doesn’t want to lose that. He wonders how he became such a … shit, a pansy, about it all. He finally says, “I don’t wanna fuck you and leave.”

Jared’s hands go to Jensen's back, so gentle with the fingertips tickling his spine. “Then fuck me and stay.”

Jensen groans. “Shit, you know …”

After a deep breath, Jared leans back and swipes his palm over Jensen’s cheek and settles at his hair. “Yeah, I know. Me, too.”

He snorts, “Right. You just begged me to screw you.”

Jared smirks. “Well, deep down. Under there somewhere, yeah.”

“For the record, I think tomorrow’s a date. So you better wear your best clothes and lipstick.”

Jared bumps his forehead on Jensen’s. “You got it.”

“But not really. I mean, no makeup.”

“Dude, alright. No glitter.”

“Jared,” he starts uneasily. 

He leans back against his door and his hands settle at Jensen’s hips. “What’s up?” He looks cool and calm.

Jensen doesn’t want to wreck that picture, but he takes a deep breath and continues on. “For the record, I’ve always been out to most everyone in my entire life.”

“ _Most_ everyone.”

“Yeah.”

“Most.”

Jensen can see the questions in Jared’s face. He takes a deep breath. “Not so much at work.”

Jared eyes him. He doesn’t look pissed, but more like he’s trying to work it out in his brain. “What about Danneel? She seems to have a clue.”

“Yeah, she knows. Shit, it was her idea to make you take me to the office that one night.”

He smirks a little at the mention before sobering up. “But? Like your boss?”

“Right. I mean, to me, I’m absolutely bringing you as my date and I will be the perfect gentleman through it all. But, it’s just better to not be obvoius. He’s a Boys’ Club kinda guy.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“I will go anywhere else with you and make out shamelessly. Look, I’m doing it at your door.”

Jared laughs at that, but he still looks a little bothered. “No, it’s cool. We’ll play it by ear.”

*

Except Jensen can’t even follow that because Jared is just all handsome and put together with a button-up tucked into charcoal pants and a tie – a _tie_ Jensen smiles – that pulls it all together. He kind of wants to just make out with him in his car all night long, like he’s a teenager at the drive-in. 

“Nice tie,” Jensen chuckles.

Jared absently swipes his hand over it. “Yeah, I got one after the last dinner. I felt like a slob.”

“No suit?”

“You know how hard it is to get a good fitting suit on this body?”

Jensen looks at Jared from the corner of his eye and smirks. He’s thinking of a lot of things with that body. He notices how perfectly the tie reaches Jared's belt buckle and wonders how he got it to cover the length of his chest. “Did you have to sew two ties together?”

Jared laughs and shows Jensen the tie, where the undertail is a little shorter than normal. “Nah, I just tied it higher.” 

“You tied it yourself? Impressive.”

“I am an _engineering_ student. I think I can work a tie.”

Jensen laughs and is all kinds of impressed right there. And maybe it’s a little hot to be talking about Jared’s tie tying abilities and how suits don’t fit his strong, broad shoulders. Jensen internally groans because it’s probably not a good thing to be turned on at the thought of Jared knowing math and angles and all that. It really has been too long since he’s had sex. So long.

Miller’s entirely too pleased to see Jared on his stoop again, and Martha grins at Jensen the entire time. It’s just the four of them, and Jensen’s a little awkward with that because he figured it was a dinner _party_ , but whatever. He has to realize he was singled out for dinner for being an awesome employee and bringing Surecell in. 

At dinner, they’re seated at the long table with Miller and Martha on one side and Jensen and Jared directly across from them. They all toast to the new client and most notably to Jensen for all his hard work and never giving up on the Murphys. 

Miller and Jared are back to making everyone laugh as they trade tiny jabs about tennis and Jared even sincerely agrees to giving him some lessons. He nudges Jensen’s knee under the table. “And in lieu of payment, you can give Jensen a raise.”

Jensen almost kicks him back and sharpens his gaze. Jared’s smiling like it’s nothing. But it all evens out when their hosts laugh. “I think that’s been taken care of.”

“How about Dani?”

Jensen almost chokes on his steak. Miller just smiles. “You should’ve thought about sales before you went into engineering.”

Jared shrugs. “I prefer to screw people with math. It’s harder for them to figure it out.” And they’re all laughing again, and Jensen can’t even believe it because it’s like he’s a Jedi Master and just making them think everything he says is the best punch line of the night. It’s amazing. He gives Jared a nudge back at his leg and then he feels Jared’s foot rest on top of his. It’s so freaking amazing.

Martha brings them into the lounge for after-dinner drinks and it’s pretty much the same, but a little less awkward without a table between them. She hands out their glasses while her husband tracks down another bottle of liquor. “Jensen, you wouldn’t believe how excited Randy is about this. He has been talking about you nonstop this week.”

“Well, thank you, ma’am.”

She smiles. “Martha.”

And Jensen beams. He’s met her numerous times at work functions and this is the first time she’s corrected him. He’s so golden, he can taste it. “Martha, I can’t tell you how great it is to be here. Randy’s been a great mentor and just pushing me along. I’m just as happy for myself as I am for the company. We all really deserve it.”

“Are you kissing my ass by proxy?” Miller asks as he enters the room. 

Jensen laughs and leans forward with elbows on his thighs. “Yes, sir, I suppose I am.”

“Good to hear you’re not getting too smug then. Just make sure you don’t get too close to my wife when you do it, okay?”

He smiles easily, knowing it’s all a joke. “Not a problem. Don’t worry.”

The hosts grow quiet and watch Jensen take another sip from his glass. Jared notes the tension and points to a painting on the wall. “That a Kincaid?”

“You know you’re art?” Martha smirks.

“Well, enough to know that a lot of his stuff is seemingly the same.” He eyes the Millers then goes on with a tiny quirk of his lips. “You think he did that out of boredom or lack of imagination?”

The hosts chuckle. Jensen shifts even further to the edge of his seat to look at the painting. “Most artists have their own style. All their work will seem the same.”

“Nah, Van Gogh did a few different textures here and there. I mean, yeah, the process and framework’s the same but he still brought things differently. Like the sunflowers and his self-portrait.”

And Jensen just stares because he almost can’t believe he’s having this conversation in his boss’s lounge. Jared’s even smarter than he thought. He smirks back at him and Jared returns it.

“Jared,” Martha wonders. “You really know your stuff, huh?”

“I don’t know the names of paintings, but yeah. Had a class a few semesters ago and it’s always been interesting to me.”

“Jared, you don’t know how much I wish you _were_ in advertising. I’d bring you right in. Might scare Jensen a little because I think I’d love you a little more than I do him. But I think you two could figure it out, right?”

Jensen laughs. “Yeah, I could get over it.”

An hour later, Miller steps out to answer his phone and Martha’s gathering their jackets while they wait in the hallway. Jensen just breaths deep and watches Jared. His hand slowly grabs onto his, the fingers twining together. “You are kind of awesome.”

“Don’t act so surprised.” Jared smirks.

“Thank you so much for this. I eternally owe you beer.”

“I also accept blow jobs.”

Jensen barks a laugh. “I’ll have to remember that.”

“Maybe a nice combination of beer and blow – ” And they release their hands when Martha reappears with their coats. 

Jensen pats a hand at Jared’s back. “Maybe I’ll get you later.”

Martha smiles at them both once they’re ready to go while Miller gives enthusiastic handshakes with his goodnight. She sweetly leans in with hands going to Jared’s cheeks and she brings him in to kiss his cheek. As she moves to Jensen for the same, she talks all sugar. “You two have to come around more often.”

Jensen returns her motion and smiles. “Sure, anytime.”

“Both of you.”

He looks to Jared carefully and they share a tiny smirk. “Yeah, of course.”

Martha winks at him before they leave. Once the door is closed behind them, Jensen puts his hand to Jared’s back as he leads them back to the car. 

Jared speaks low. “I think she knows.”

“I’m guessing he will, too.”

“You okay?”

Jensen smiles to himself and pats Jared’s back. “Yeah, I think so.”

On the way home, they’re still talking as much as ever and joking, reliving moments from dinner and Jensen suddenly thinks about all the times he wanted to show up to a work event with someone. He’d asked Chris’s girlfriend once, and it was strange because she was there and nice but not really acting like there was more to it, even though they’d always gotten along when hanging out in their group of friends. Another time, he brought a girl from his spinning class, but in the end she actually thought he did like her. So mostly he hovered around with Danneel and her boyfriend when he wasn’t kissing Miller’s and Edwards’ asses by being ‘one of the guys.’ He just wanted to be there with someone that could talk to everyone and just make it all so much easier.

Jensen suddenly thinks, _Huh, this is like that_. 

They’re not quite to Jared’s place but Jensen knows the area. So he pulls over in an abandoned lot just beyond a gas station and Jared looks around. “Hey, I think you missed the pump,” he jokes.

When he looks back, Jensen is just staring at him. And it takes a lot of effort before he moves to cup Jared’s face, palming his cheek with meaning because he doesn’t want to be dainty about it. “Thank you.”

Jared’s lips curl up just a bit and he stares back. 

“These last few weeks, you have been incredible. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“C’mon, Jen. You did a lot of it yourself. All those long hours and the meet– ”

Jensen moves forward and kisses him, hard and full of fervor. Both hands cup Jared’s face and keep him in place so Jensen can show what he feels with his aggressive mouth and tongue. Jared takes it, allowing Jensen to rule the moment, so he just holds Jensen’s wrists and winds his tongue along with Jensen’s. Their heavy breathing fills the car, as does the heat of their bodies.

It gets heady when Jensen leans more across the console and Jared goes back against the door but pulls Jensen even further with him. Their minds are mixed with giddy anticipation and blood pumping so fast that it almost echoes around them. Jensen’s tongue twirling with Jared’s, hands pulling fiercely at each other to bring their bodies even closer. Jared tugs a little harder for Jensen to be closer and as Jensen shifts himself, he knocks his dick right into the gearshift – and he moans so loud that Jared smiles and pulls him harder, but then the moan slips into a groan and a wince.

Jensen backs off with a muttered curse and the bad kind of white heat burning through his crotch. Jared surges close and tries to kiss him again, but Jensen groans and pounds his hand at the knob between them.

“What?” Jared looks down and sees Jensen’s fist punching the console. He realizes he’s wincing, tears filling his eyes. “Oh, fuck,” he laughs. Instinctively, like someone would any other injury, Jared flattens his hand over Jensen’s dick. “You okay?”

Jensen feels everything tingle with Jared’s touch, but that just amps up his pain. He pushes Jared back faster. “Shit, man. C’mon.”

Jared realizes the mistake and then laughs at himself and turns red. “Dude, I wasn’t even thinking. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re laughing,” Jensen grumbles.

“It’s kinda funny.” After a few seconds, he offers, “Want me to kiss it, make it better?”

He groans again because just the thought of Jared’s mouth down there is making him flush and the blood pumps even faster to his dick. And it hurts all over again. “I hate you.”

Jared moves forward and presses his palm at the back of Jensen’s head. The touch is careful but still nice, and Jensen seems to calm a little. His fingers start kneading against Jensen’s scalp. “I’m really sorry.”

Jensen frowns. “Mmhmm.” He leans his shoulder and head into the driver’s seat as he waits for the pain to cease. His eyes remain closed as Jared’s hand keeps moving over and through his hair. “Not quite how I pictured this moment.”

He chuckles. “Yeah, I didn’t think I’d have to console your cries on the second date.” Jensen glares at him. “Thought I’d wait until at least a month or two.”

“Fuck you.”

“The use of vulgarities does not erase your place as the chick in this relationship.”

Jensen feels it all subside, not just his pain but the comfort he had in Jared’s touch. So he takes it back by grabbing onto Jared’s tie and bringing him over to his side of the car. His mouth clashes with Jared’s as they fight for possession of the kiss. Jared wins when his tongue pushes into Jensen’s mouth with determination to fill the entire space and just push itself around. There’s no way he can share the driver’s seat with Jensen, so he tugs him back as close to the console as possible so his arms can wrap around him, pulling him in tight, chest to chest. He dips his head to mouth along Jensen’s jaw and up to his ear. He whispers with a husk to his voice. “You feeling better now?”

“Mmhmm.”

Jared palms at Jensen’s dick, his fingers folding around it. “How about now.”

Jensen’s answer is his hips kicking up into the motion. Jared replies by rubbing the heel of his hand against Jensen’s hard-on until he’s nudging his head back at Jared, seeking out his mouth. They kiss more, this time sloppy and a little too much tongue, but Jensen loves it and Jared’s hand. So he returns the favor and slips his hand beneath Jared’s dick and strokes the underside of it. Their breathing gets louder and faster, as do their hands, and suddenly Jared’s nearly whimpering. 

Seconds later, he stops the kiss, but the hands are still going. “Any chance we can move this somewhere else?”

Jensen simultaneously pulls back and pushes at Jared’s chest and gets the car back into gear. Which makes Jared laugh with delight. He drives straight to his place because it’s closer, and they’re making out again in the elevator ride up to the 47th floor. When they hit about 20, Jared’s getting antsy for Jensen's apartment and chuckles. “Shit, how far we going?”

“All the way,” Jensen responds, all hoarse and hitting Jared right in the nerves of his dick.

He groans again and keeps kissing Jensen, grinding his hips against him, and just praying that the elevator stops soon. They tumble into the apartment, Jensen trying just as hard as Jared to pull clothes away, ripping away Jared’s tie and shirt, Jensen’s pants unbuttoned on the way to the bedroom.

When they get there, Jensen pushes Jared down and dips in for a fat, wet, loud kiss before he straddles Jared’s legs to work at his pants. Jared’s palm slides down Jensen’s chest, fingers etching the valleys between each muscle and almost cursing at the beauty of his skin. Jensen shifts back to pull Jared’s pants and boxers down and he takes a deep, appreciative breath at Jared’s dick as it swings up to his stomach, hard and leaking. He smiles and looks at Jared, who’s just staring back. He shakes his head like he can’t believe he’s right there and it’s all wonderful. 

“How many of these I owe you?” Jensen asks with a smirk.

“I think a billion-twenty.”

He settles between Jared’s legs, pushing at his knees. He licks the very tip and his hand begins a careful stroke down as he’s almost psyching himself up for this. I’m awesome, Jared’s awesome. I’m going to suck the hell out of his dick, and he’s going to love how I do it. One more lick, the flat of his tongue working over the slit. When he glances back at Jared, the guy looks like he’s being tortured and about to break. “Billion-nineteen.”

Jared just nods, his eyes flat and mouth fractured open. 

Jensen takes his dick in his mouth, bobbing up and down and adjusting the angle of his neck to pull it in different directions. Jared’s moaning things he can’t quite make out, but he’s pretty sure that’s a really good thing, so he continues on. Even though it doesn’t go much longer – they’ve both pretty much been hard for about twenty-five minutes and this is the first real connection either of them have had to other, skin to skin. Jared’s hands curl into the top blanket and his toes flex down as he shifts away. Like he doesn’t want to have it end and he’s trying to keep Jensen from getting so much of him. Jensen’s forearm pushes down on his hips and he continues sucking on his dick. His tongue pushes just as much pressure on the underside and then Jared cries out a high-pitched little whimper and empties right into Jensen’s mouth. And Jensen laps it all up while his other hand grabs at Jared’s side because he’s still pretty hard and this moment is making his mind fly. He feels like he could hump the bed and be done. 

But he’s lucky that even while Jared’s drained and pretty lost in the eyes, he pulls at Jensen’s shoulders then turns to his side. Jared slips his hand into Jensen’s boxers and tugs his dick out so he can work on that. The movements are slow and lazy because his basic motor skills haven’t returned yet. But just like with Jared, it doesn’t take much because Jensen’s been waiting for these touches for a thousand weeks, it seems. Jensen moves against Jared’s hand and he grabs onto his neck so they’re forehead to forehead. “Come on, come on,” Jensen pleads and Jared kisses him on the cheek, the jaw, by his ear and he stays there. Because then he hears Jensen’s breathing catch and stutter. “Fuck, yeah, yes,” he pants in Jared’s ear as he comes, spilling hot liquid over Jared’s hand and jutting against him with the last few bits of movement he can manage. 

They stay there like that, on their sides and facing each other, Jensen’s dick now soft in Jared’s grasp and his hand wrapped at the back of Jared’s head to keep him close. It’s a few minutes until they’re both back on earth and coherent. And Jared apologizes. 

“For what?”

“You blew me and all’s you got was a lousy handjob.”

“Dude, you’re apologizing for jerking me off?” Jared’s hand flexes away and Jensen can see the apprehension in wondering what to do with the mess. “Just wait.” Jensen jumps up to the bathroom and brings back a wet cloth that he’s wiping himself down with. He flips it over and wipes down Jared’s hand. 

“What a gentleman.”

“Told you I would be,” Jensen laughs. He easily tosses and sinks the towel into the laundry basket across the room. 

He flops back onto the bed and they lay on their backs staring at the ceiling until God knows when. But when Jensen stirs, sun is streaking through the room and he’s got Jared pressed against his back with an arm across his stomach and Jared's head notched at the back of his neck. 

“You’re cuddling me,” Jensen says very matter-of-factly.

“Mmhmm.”

“Who’s the chick?”

Jared pulls him tighter and his voice is quiet, like he’s trying to go back to sleep. “You’re totally the little spoon.”

“I hate you.”

Jensen tries to slip out of the hold for the bathroom, but Jared’s hand tugs him back in. “What’re you doing?” he grumbles, still all sleep-heavy and low.

“I was gonna piss, but I can do it right here, I guess.”

Jared chuckles and pushes Jensen away so he can go. When he comes back, he lays facing Jared who’s watching him with sleepy eyes and a lazy smile. “Morning,” Jared murmurs.

And Jensen smiles a little too much because he realizes how much he missed Jared saying that one word. But it’s more than just a friendly welcoming in an empty lobby. He gets to hear it all the time and in a variety of different ways, and he just fucking beams.


	3. Epilogue

Jared comes down the hallway and Danneel looks up with a smile. “Hi, Jared.”

He grins as he stops at her desk. “Hey, Dani. How’s it going?”

She rolls her eyes and groans. “Please.”

“It’ll be okay,” he assures her as he places the carrier of coffee down on the desk and sits beside it. “I brought reinforcements.”

Danneel sighs. “You are only enabling him.”

Jared argues back, “I can’t help it I’m nice.”

“You’re secretly evil. I can see it behind your pretty, little eyes.”

He leans closer and goes so far as to flutter his eyelashes. “You think I’m pretty.”

Danneel pushes at his arm. “Shut up and get away from me. Some of us are trying to work here.”

Jared sits back up with a laugh and pushes a piece of paper to the side to see what she’s looking at. “Oh, yeah? Jensen scoring a big Modern Bride contract?”

She smacks him again.

“Can I go in?”

“No.”

She’s not even looking at him; she’s unabashedly reading the bridal magazine. “Why not?”

“Because I said so.”

“Dani,” Jared whines a little.

“I am immune to your crying.”

Jensen’s door swings open and they both look up. “Dani, I need the numbers on – ” Jared just smiles and watches him. Jensen’s face goes from stoic to a little confused and he steps closer. “Hey.”

Jared tips his head up for Jensen to dip down and peck him quickly. “Hey yourself.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he waves off. “But you sounded shitty on the phone, so I brought a present.” 

Before he realizes it, Jensen’s holding a tall cup of coffee that smells distinctly like French vanilla and maybe a hint of coconut. Which tells him it’s from the place two blocks over that he and Jared frequent on the weekends. It’s usually a treat then and he goes for near-black during the week. But this? It’s nice. He just beams and Jared beams right back like he’s proud of himself for doing it.

Danneel speaks from her magazine, still not looking at them. “If you guys are gonna make out, please go inside the office.”

“Thank you, I love you,” Jensen murmurs as he leans closer and kisses Jared with a little more feeling. 

Jared grabs his hand and squeezes. “Naturally.”

Jensen is still holding Jared’s hand as he stands over Danneel. “See, this is how it’s done. When I’m without coffee, it is brought to me.”

She still won’t look up. “Great. Jared can have my job.”

“I hate you.”

Danneel looks up to the ding at her computer and sees an instant message pop up on screen from an assistant down the hallway. She smiles and pops up from her seat with a funny whisper. But all he makes out is ‘coming.’ It’s when he sees the box on her screen that reads _Warning: Miller’s on his way for Jensen. He’s **MARCHING**_ that he begins to worry. 

“Shit,” he mutters before he can really move.

“Jen! Jared!” his boss calls out once he’s within view. 

Jensen straightens, dropping Jared’s hand and smoothing out his tie with his free hand. Jared doesn’t move and just takes easy sips from his coffee. He’s amused by Jensen’s nerves right here. Pretty much always is. Jensen can see him chuckling behind the lip of his cup. “Hey, Randy. What can I do for you?”

He claps a hand at Jared’s back and smiles. “My backhand’s getting sharper. You watch out.”

Jared laughs. “Yeah, okay. We’ll see.”

He winks then turns to Jensen. “Where’s the Surecell web stuff at?”

“It’s with Tom right now. They’re doing some last minute runs with color before sending it out to Taylor.”

Miller eyes him. “Yeah?”

“Absolutely.”

“Bob called and said there were issues with copy?”

Jensen tugs at one of his ear lobes with worry. “Just a typo or two. We’re on it.”

“Jen?”

Jensen levels a hand between them. “On it. Don’t worry. It’s all wrapped up. The proof will be sent out tonight.”

He visibly sighs then looks at Jared. “You keeping him in line?”

Jared easily smiles at Jensen then up to his boss. “As best I can. But you know how he gets.”

Miller scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, I do. But he’s better than before. I guess that’s something.”

“It’s a process,” Jared nods sagely.

Miller chuckles and pats Jared’s back. “Alright. I’ll see guys on Saturday?” They both nod. “Martha’s trying to get me to go vegan. I told her I’d give it a go with a few victims next to me.”

Jensen groans. Last month, she tried a raw meal that consisted mostly of dehydrated nuts and beans. Jared’s trip to the ER clued them into the fact that he was allergic to almonds and everyone freaked out. Jensen cried a little, but he didn’t tell Jared.

“Tell me about it,” his boss moans.

Jensen frowns. “I don’t really like the idea of spending my weekend in the hospital again.”

Jared frowns as well. “How do you think I feel?”

“Boys, we have to soldier on. United front and all that. Maybe we can convince her to make pizza some night.”

“Shit, I’ll just order some in,” Jared offers and they all chuckle.

Miller pats Jared on the back once more. “Alright, guys. Seven? Don’t be late.”

Jared smirks at Jensen, who flushes a little. Two months ago, they showed up around 7:30 because they pulled off on the side of the road for Jensen to give Jared head and knock another blow job off his tab. Jensen straightens, “No problem, Randy. Seven o'clock.”

He points a finger at one then the other. “Not too early either. We’ve still got our own business to do.”

Jared laughs a little uncomfortably. “On the dot. We got it.” When Miller’s gone, Jared smirks. “What’d the page say?”

Jensen groans. The graphics people are always mistyping things that create trouble for him. But he usually shares the particularly funny ones and Jared’s always asking about more. “When you’re drained, just chafe it.” Jared’s eyes bug out. “It’s supposed to be charge.”

He leans close with a huge smile and the same big eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I wish I was. You have no idea.” 

Danneel conspicuously shows back up. “I miss anything?”

“Thanks for that,” Jensen crabs at her.

“Hey, I warned you.”

“Right, all hushed and whatever.” He leans in closer to her, making shushing noises at her ear and she laughs. 

“Cut it out, jerk.”

Jared leans back on her desk, not even noticing when his elbow knocks over her pen cup. Which she tries to straighten while she’s scowling at him. “Dani, who’s standing up in the wedding?”

“Not you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re freakish.”

“But not Jensen either?”

“Hell no! He’s crabish.”

Jared smirks at Jensen. “You got a hell no! I think she likes me better than you.”

“Everyone does. How in the world does my boss like you more than me? I’m his protégé!” Jensen frowns, but inside he’s really smiling. He loves that everyone likes Jared so much.

Jared’s face settles into an easy smile as he sits back up. “I know. I’m sorry. It’s a curse.”

Jensen fake-scowls and grabs onto the lapel of Jared’s winter jacket. “Come on.”

Jared argues a little as they’re heading to his office. “Man, I’ve gotta get to class.”

“You can leave in five minutes. Come here.”

“At least close the door this time!” Danneel calls out. But she winds up closing it for him.

Jensen tugs on the cord to the blinds to shield the window next to his door. He pushes Jared against the wooden door, all hands and lips. He shoves Jared’s coat off his shoulders. “Thank you for the coffee.”

Jared smiles against Jensen’s lips while tugging Jensen’s suit jacket away. “Thank you for the quick fuck this morning”

“Don’t mention it,” he murmurs while his hands deftly undo Jared’s belt and jeans. His hand is pulling Jared’s dick out and stroking before Jared even realizes it. He returns the favor.

They’re jerking each other off while pushing messy kisses at each other and their fists bump against the other. It’s not ideal, but they both get off on the excitement of messing around in Jensen’s office while the rest of the world continues just outside that door.

Jared’s kind enough to use his other hand to pull Jensen’s shirt up high, nearly to his shoulders because one time they didn’t even think and Jensen came on his favorite navy blue shirt. Jared wasn’t sure if he was more embarrassed by not having something to change into at work or was pissed at the fact that he’d ruined his favorite shirt. 

The hands are getting more frantic, as is their breathing and kisses. Jared’s thumb strokes along Jensen’s slit on each stroke down and Jensen spins his wrist just the right way, which makes Jared moan. Jared can feel it coming and he realizes that Jensen’s other hand is pressed into the space beside his head. He purposely pushes Jensen’s shirt higher to make a point. “Hey, you could do me some service here.”

“Quit being such a bitch and take it.”

“Like this?” he challenges and as he grinds himself into Jensen’s hand. 

Jensen moans a little, turned on even more by the whole thing, the talking and the quickness and just touching each other. “See, there you go. You’re gonna be done before I even think about getting your shirt up.”

“I can hold this shit out,” he pants. “Just you see.”

Jensen purposely speeds up his hand, stroking hard and closing a fist tight. 

“Aw, shit. Cheater.”

“I can stop if you want.” And Jensen’s hand goes still while he smirks at Jared’s lips.

“Oh, c’mon.”

Jensen switches hands, stroking slower but with a different angle and it makes Jared whine all over again. His other hand pushes Jared’s sweater up high to his neck and he begins to suck his way across his chest. Teeth all over his nipples, tugging and teasing. 

“I fucking hate you,” are Jared’s famous last words before he jerks forward and spills across Jensen’s hand. 

Jensen chuckles. It’s dark and deep in his throat. “I told you, you wouldn’t last.”

“Fuck,” he pants while slowing down his hand because he’s focusing on the ricochet of pricks running through him. 

And then it suddenly speeds up, like he’s found his second wind and not even a full minute later, Jensen is biting down on Jared’s shoulder as he flinches and comes between them. 

Jared smirks at his mouth. “Gotcha.”

“Mmm, yeah, hmm.”

They clean up with tissues off his desk and fix their clothes, straightening each other out. Jared kisses him after he’s fixed Jensen's tie. “I’ve got a group meeting tonight.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jensen manages. Some nights he hates that Jared’s still in school and working in the mornings. Because it means his classes are later in the day and sometimes he doesn’t get home until nine, if he’s lucky. Close to midnight when he’s not. 

Jared kisses him once more because he knows it’s tough, but he also knows it’s worth it. He has just one more semester left then he can be a full-time member of the working class. And be home to have dinner with Jensen on a more regular basis – well, when Jensen’s not working erratic hours on deadlines. But even those aren’t so bad anymore.

When Jared’s into the hallway, Jensen can hear Danneel complain to him. “That was totally more than five minutes.”

Jared replies, “What can I say? I’m a giver,” and laughs at Danneel’s groan.

Jensen sits back at his desk and smiles as he drinks the coffee his _boyfriend_ brought him. His gorgeous, sexy, funny, awesome boyfriend. 

It’s been more than a year and half and Jensen’s now a Senior Client Manager for Surecell and still watching over SKYY Vodka, working them like a pro and making an even fatter six-figure salary than he had before. Danneel is still right alongside him and working harder than ever – well, except when she’s got her new bridal magazines to comb through. Miller has him and Jared over for monthly dinners that Martha tries to cook without any assistance. While some end in disaster, the evenings are always worth it and full of laughs. And he just jerked off his beautiful, hot, loving boyfriend in his _corner office_. 

So things are going pretty great.


	4. Not the Worst Move in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pivotal moment from Jared's point of view.

At the moment, Jared hates his life. He’s stuck with the most critical teacher ever for his Nonlinear Dynamics class (which is also kicking his ass). Chad seems to be doing his best to make life a living hell … make that a stank, messy living hell for never taking out the garbage, doing dishes, or cleaning up after himself, all the while thinking it’s perfectly okay. His body hasn’t yet caught up to the new work schedule and taking random naps everyday just leaves him groggier than before he fell asleep.

But when 6:21 comes around, his heart races and his mouth slips into a broad smile. “Morning!”

Jensen Ackles the screen flashes, but he doesn’t have to look. He’s been eyeing this guy from his very first day of work. The guy kind of slows down for a second then nods.

Jared can’t help but stare with the easiest smile he can manage. No need to scare the guy off.

When the system beeps in accepting the security card, Jensen smiles a tiny bit and nods again.

He’s pretty sure his cheeks will burst, but Jared still smiles and offers “Have a good one!”

*

Jared never second guessed his sexuality. He wondered about the new feelings, but then just opened himself up to what it really meant and embraced it. He doesn’t do much to shield himself from being who he is, and so the next few times he sees Jensen, he gives out happy calls for a good morning or evening and each time Jensen smiles, no matter how uncomfortably or like he’s fighting the real sensation from breaking through, Jared just beams and nods in return. Because he feels just as sure about Jensen as he did all those years ago when he realized he wanted to kiss Jimmy Matalski in his gangway.

Except when Jensen kisses him in the elevator then looks embarrassed for all the world and immediately back pedals from it all. It gets worse when Jared gives his most charming, most personable version of himself at the tennis match and then the work dinner and each time he catches quick, caring glances from Jensen. Yet nothing happens when Jensen drops him off.

Like an idiot, one who’s been crushing for way too long on someone so far out of Jared’s league to even want to spend time with him when it only benefits a career, Jared quits.

But like the lucky fool he truly is, he runs into Jensen at Whole Foods a few days later, and feels his stomach turn and warm and twist and all those things he’s always felt for Jensen. And moreso when he agrees to lunch right then.

Jared doesn’t push anything at their goodbye, but he shows up the next day, having decided he’s not taking Jensen’s awkward dilly dallying anymore.

“I don’t want you to think you made me quit.”

“No, no. I’m not that full of myself.”

“I mean, it wasn’t because Saturday night was bad or anything. Or whatever. I just – ”

“Look, you don’t have to explain. You quit, whatever. It’s fine. You don’t have to answer to me on it.”

“I feel like I kinda do.”

Jared’s not sure what else Jensen argues back with, but he grows so tired of the whole thing so he just steps up, curls his hands around the thick-striped tie and moves right in. His mouth presses to Jensen’s and he wants so badly to taste those lips, but Jensen doesn’t respond.

Only says, “I thought you weren’t like that.”

He wants to laugh. So hard and long, but this whole debacle has been even harder and going on for so much longer. “Did I ever say I wasn’t?”

“Funny, I thought hooking up with the security guard was a bad idea.”

And suddenly, quitting this job seems like the best move he’s ever made. Then they’re kissing, and he loves it and Jensen does too, murmuring against him, tangling with his tongue, and moving in tight. Okay, maybe this is the best move he’s ever made.


	5. That Time Jared Freaked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's planning the perfect event, but Jared doesn't really wanna go.

They’re halfway up the second flight of stairs, second flight of three, and Jensen’s grumbling to himself while Danneel’s heels slip every few steps in the thin, dark stairwell.

“This place don’t have an elevator?” Jensen asks. 

“Be nice,” Danneel quietly chides.

“Actually,” the woman walking ahead of them, a 20-something that Jensen can’t believe is actually in charge of anything that doesn’t include a slurpee machine, says lightly. “It’s on the historical registry. So, we can’t modify the building structure.”   
She’s the party and group events manager; Jensen refuses to buy into her credibility.

“Awesome for the registry,” he mumbles. 

Danneel elbows him then takes a sharp, happy breath. “Oh, look at the size of that bar.”

It’s true that the bar is quite impressive, with it taking up nearly one entire wall of the party space. Jensen nods, a tiny bit awed with the size of it. Then he logs the tables in the room; they’re all bar height and add up to a total of ten. 

“This all you have?” he asks the woman – girl – child. “We’re expecting nearly two hundred.”

“Well,” she replies awkwardly. “Between the stools at the bar,” – of which there are six – “And the tables, and the open space, we can accommodate, like, two-twenty.”

“So, like,” he says slowly and in mocking, along with a tired look to Danneel. “Every twenty minutes we can cycle in the next fifty people to sit and eat?”

“Jensen,” Danneel scolds. 

He stands up straight and gives a flat smile. “Thank you very much.” And he ambles down the three flights of tight stairs. 

*

Jensen roams the brightly-lit banquet room, feet slow but eyes fast across the space. He bites into the corner of his mouth and mentally counts bodies and chairs and tables. Then he winces.

“Too small,” he says definitively. He turns to Danneel and actually takes the time to frown, because she looks entirely too put out. “Thank you very much,” he nods towards the general manager, who looks even more put out.

“It was not too small,” Danneel whispers as they exit the restaurant.

“It was.”

“Was not.”

“Was, too,” he complains when they hit the sidewalk. Then he sighs. “We are not fighting over this. It’s my responsibility. My decision.”

“Why’m I here, then?”

“To offer opinions.”

“It wasn’t too sm-”

“Yes it was,” he says with even more determination than he had used inside. “What’s next?”

Danneel sighs and drags a clipboard from under her arm. “Olde English.”

He gives her a long look. “What? How is that on the list?” She shrugs and he  
rolls his eyes. “Tom suggested it, didn’t he?”

“Tom has good ideas sometimes!” she snaps back at him.

They both stare at each other in horror: Danneel for having said it and Jensen for having to even consider the possibility.

A taxi pulls up to the curb and Jensen buttons the top button to his suit jacket before pulling the back passenger door open. “Tom has awful ideas,” he says tightly as she gets in. He scoots in next to her and, after giving the driver directions to the restaurant, he goes on, “Do you not remember the time he suggested removing red from the Surecell template to save on ink?”

“It saved on ink!” Danneel says, exasperated. “It saved ink and money and _time_ , Jensen. Time to print the stupid handouts.”

“It looked ugly, _Danneel._ ”

She sighs and slinks low in the seat. “I’m hungry,” she complains quietly.

“And crabby.”

Rolling her eyes, she goes on. “The whole point of my coming was to offer opinions on taste tests. We haven’t _tasted_ anything.”

“They haven’t _offered_ anything. When they do, I’ll let you eat.”

“Oh, my God,” she groans.

*

“Coat check?” he asks lightly, face trained into a tight mask. 

“You can use the extra space in the extension,” the very kind, open 40-something event manager says as he walks towards the exact spot he’s talking about. “Or we can open up the check stand right outside for fifty dollars.”

Danneel looks over, hopeful and sweet. “Per hour?” 

“Per night,” the guy smiles easily. 

She makes a face at Jensen, now happy and impressed. Jensen … kind of feels it, but he’s perfected his game face; he won’t say or show a thing.

Except … he loves the space. It’s wide open with bar-height and regular tables, space for drinks and socializing, enough seats to let people actually _sit_ to eat their dinner, floor-to-ceiling windows on the second floor to show off the neighborhood, and an _elevator_.

“Anything else?” the manager asks. “Otherwise, you wanna hit the restaurant and try some of the goods?”

Danneel grins at Jensen and he finally smiles. “Yeah, I’m pretty hungry,” he nods.

*

The day of the event, Jensen’s jittery all day and Danneel can’t handle it.

It’s worse than ever.

Because he’s anxious and moody and _whiny_ , and Danneel mostly stares in response before snapping at him. 

“Man up, Ackles!” she orders from the doorway.

Jensen’s head snaps up with his hands frozen around his tie as he’d been pulling it out from under his collar. “What?”

“It’s just the Christmas party–”

“ _Holiday_ party.”

She rolls her eyes. “Okay, whatever.”

“Don’t _whatever_ me. I was put under precise orders that it’s a _Holiday_ party. Tom’s the idiot that typed it wrong.”

Again, Danneel rolls her eyes but she gives them both the courtesy of moving into his office and shutting the door behind her. Her sharp attitude is softened by her cocktail dress, but he still scowls at her. Especially when she harps on him: “Would you calm down? This is the third time you’ve tied this tie. And stop blaming Tom. You’re giving him a complex.”

Jensen gives her a strange look. “What? You have some new bond with Tom?”

“Yeah. You make his life hell, and mine, too. We commiserate.”

He frowns and snaps his tie away from his shirt. As a change of subject, he stalks to the tall cabinet in the corner, which stores a few shirts, ties, and a jacket, all for nights he gets stuck at the office until morning. Or tragic coffee incidents. 

Both have happened an alarming amount of times lately.

Jensen ignores her latest strike and lays a slate tie over the handful of oxford shirts that are hanging in the cabinet. He pulls on the sleeves to get different lighting and drapes the tie across them, unable to decide. 

Danneel moves right in, tugging the pale blue one off its hanger and tucking it under her arm. She gets to work on unbuttoning the white shirt he’d worn all day, all without looking at him. “You’re so impossible. I thought you’d be more bearable with Jared coming with you, and all. But apparently I was dead wrong there.”

At Jared’s name, Jensen inhales sharply then keeps the breath, chest tight with the effort. He looks clear across the room, eyes just over the top of her head so he doesn’t have to look at her, but he sees when she picks her head up to try to meet his eyes.

“Oh, my God,” she murmurs.

He chews on his lower lip, trying his best to keep quiet and not show any other crack in his normally cranky yet perfectly professional façade. 

“Oh, wow,” she quietly laughs as she closes the last button then tosses the tie around his neck. “You’ve got it bad.”

Jensen continues staring at the framed portrait of the John Hancock Tower on the opposite wall, focusing on the glare of sun on the blue tint of glass. 

As she ties the slate piece into place, she’s shaking her head and humming. “All this. All the months of looking at places and bitching at managers. All the picky eating. All of it because you wanted to impress Jared.”

“No,” he replies flatly.

“Mmhmm.”

Jensen pushes his tongue into his bottom lip and attempts to speak as levelly as possible. “Randy charged me with arranging the party.”

“I’m pretty sure he meant _oversee_ , not sweat the small stuff.” He doesn’t answer, and she goes on. “You’re nervous because of Jared.”

“I’m nervous because Jared’s not here yet.” It’s not a total lie; Jared being nearly half an hour late is absolutely making him flip.

“Fashionably late?” she asks with a sad smile.

Jensen sighs and continues staring straight ahead. “Probably not coming at all.”

Danneel tugs on his tie, trying to get his attention but he won’t dare look at her. He knows she’s got a sad smile in place and he doesn’t want to see it. 

There’s a short knock at the door, and in the decorative window stretching the length of the wall, Jensen can see the bulk of Jared’s side and the promising little flip of hair at the back of his neck. He takes a sharp breath again though it’s eased a bit when Danneel finishes the tie and smoothes her gently down it. “Relax,” she murmurs just before punching him in the stomach.

He flinches back and she smirks at him, then winks, and lets Jared in. She and Jared share smiles and she makes a little approved noise but leaves him with Jensen alone, with the door closed. 

Jared smiles oddly at Danneel on her way out but then he nods at Jensen and mashes his lips between his teeth. 

He looks about as nervous as Jensen feels, which is strangely comforting.

Until Jensen takes the time to really _look_ at Jared, and his stomach clenches at the chocolate button-up, with an equally chocolate and soft looking undershirt, all tucked into charcoal pants. Jensen tugs on his tie, unable to think or say anything. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Jared says carefully with an uneasy shrug. “Couldn’t find anything to wear,” he tacks on with a chuckle.

Jensen can’t figure out what to say at the moment, as though he’s swallowed his own tongue, and then he feels worse because he can see in Jared’s eyes that the silence is making things more awkward. 

He’s thankfully distracted when Randy knocks and enters, sharp suit and tie himself, as always. Randy smiles at Jared, patting his shoulder then squeezing, as he’s taken to doing whenever he sees him. 

“How’re you doing, son?”

Jared shuffles on his feet with an anxious smile and nods, answering Randy and chattering on but all Jensen can see is how Jared’s arms keep fussing: crossing with his jacket held against his body; dropping; hands on his waist; into his pants’ pockets; shucking up the folded sleeves of his shirt; anything. 

After a bit of small talk, Randy points at Jensen. “Just checking that you got everything done for the Morgan?”

“Yes, sir,” Jensen nods. “I have lunch set up for next Tuesday. You’re welcome to join us,” he adds, a bit worried for not letting his boss know about the plans before.

Randy waves him off. “If you’ve got it, you’ve got it.”

“I do,” he nods again. 

“Gonna see you both at the party?” Randy asks with a playful smile. “Wear your Sunday best and all that. First round’s on me.” Then he winks, pats Jared on the back, and leaves.

Jared immediately turns to Jensen “First round? I thought you said it was an open bar?”

Jensen swallows and chuckles lightly, ringing a finger underneath his collar. He thinks Danneel tied his tie too tight. Or he just can’t stand the moment, air going thick with his nerves. “I think he was kidding.”

Palming his stomach, Jared frowns. “I brought a jacket. A real jacket,” he adds as he lifts the piece of clothing into the air. 

He finally shakes his head, shakes himself out of it, and rounds the desk to meet Jared at the doorway. “Don’t worry,” he insists. 

“He said Sunday best,” Jared mumbles as he looks into the hallway, as if he’s making sure Randy’s not there.

“You look fine, Jared.”

He smiles a little, shrugging and chuckling to himself. “I’m a college kid on a budget. I really couldn’t find something to wear. I had to charge these pants.”

Jensen chuckles with him and rubs a hand over Jared’s shoulder, down over his bicep, and curling around his elbow, holding lightly. “You’re not a kid. And you look … well, more than fine.” Jared’s eyes move between Jensen’s, and Jensen feels his face go warm as he nods. 

Jared shrugs and messes with the edge of his folded shirt cuffs as he continues to awkwardly laugh. “I wore this shirt to my sister’s graduation. The sleeves are too short.”

“They look okay to me,” Jensen attempts to placate.

“I didn’t wanna be the worst dressed,” he mumbles. 

“You’re not.”

There’s a turn to Jared’s mouth and a furrow to his brow that Jensen’s never seen before. For all of his height and build and infectious smile and personality, Jared suddenly looks _young_. He looks intimidated and a little green around the edges. “This might’ve been a bad idea,” Jared says softly.

Jensen’s stomach turns at that, thinking of how hard he worked on this party, harder than years past, just to, ridiculously enough, impress Jared. And now Jared thinks him being here, with Jensen for an event Jensen’s been crazily looking forward to, is a mistake. “What? Why?”

Jared sighs, pushing a hand through his hair, soft and tucked back behind his ears but now fussed up as he scratches at the back of his neck. “Just. Randy, you, this place. You’re gonna be all,” he says as he motions at Jensen. “And I’m,” and he drifts off with a hand sweeping in front of him. “Randy’s suit. Danneels _dress_. Kinda freaking me out.”

Jensen huffs out a laugh, disbelieving. “Are you kidding me? You’re freaking _me_ out. You’re looking really good, Jared. You’re not gonna be worst dressed.”

Another long look and Jared still seems unconvinced. 

“You won’t. Trust me,” Jensen insists as he slips his hand to Jared’s neck and pulls him in for a gentle kiss. As he feels Jared relax with it, he realizes that he needed it to calm himself, too. “Wait ‘til you see Mike from Accounting.”

Then they’re chuckling together, breathes shared through the laughter and the few quick yet comforting kisses. 

Jensen clears his throat and barely glances at him as his arm rests at Jared’s shoulder and his fingers toy with the ends of Jared’s hair. “In the interest of disclosure, this party’s totally overdone and it’s all your fault.”

“How’s it my fault?” Jared asks slowly.

He rings a few strands around his knuckle and flexes it, keeping his eyes on the movement. Jared’s hair is _so soft_ , and he thinks about how laid back and flexible Jared has been in these few months of dating, how he makes Jensen stop and think about what matters outside of work. 

Jensen softly smiles but then it turns a bit guilty. “Because I have high standards. And I wanted to impress you. With my high standards,” he adds dumbly.

Jared stares for far too long; it makes Jensen nervous. But then his lips start to spread and he snorts. “You’re throwing a holiday party in January because you want to impress me?”

“No,” Jensen quickly argues. “I’m throwing a holiday party in January because it’s cheaper and we got a ton of freebies and a pass on room rentals. You know how many people plan parties in January?”

“I’m guessing not a lot.”

“You’d guess right,” Jensen nods. He turns his hand from Jared’s hair to look at his watch and takes a quick breath. “Okay, if we catch a cab now, we’ll only been ten minutes late, give or take. 

With a hesitant smile, Jared asks, “How pissed are you that we’re gonna be late?”

“I’m working on it,” Jensen admits quietly. “But it’s kind of nice to know I have company.”

Jared’s smile looks stronger as Jensen turns back to his desk to grab his jacket and shut down his laptop. As Jensen gathers his stuff, Jared takes a sharp breath and lets it out in a calming gesture. “So, how long is the party?”

“Six to ten,” Jensen answers on auto-pilot, hands working his bag shut and checking for keys. As he gathers up his things and approaches Jared, he smiles as easily as possible because Jared still seems uncomfortable. “How about … we go for a few hours, fill up on fancy appetizers and the open bar, then we can head over to one of your bars. Catch the last of the Celtics game?”

It’s near instantaneous, the way Jared’s shoulders relax and he begins to smile – really smile. “You sure?”

Jensen chuckles. “Yeah. If the way you’re suddenly all relaxed is any indication, you don’t mind that plan.”

“Don’t mind at all. Though you might be a little overdressed.”

He snorts to Jared’s smirk. “Let me worry about that.”

“I don’t know, man,” Jared sighs playfully.

“I know how to wind down, okay? I can loosen up, chill out.”

Jared’s nearly grinning by now, happily falling into step with Jensen and heading to the elevators. “People who really can chill out, don’t say _chill out_.”

At the elevator lobby, Jensen punches the button and turns on Jared, voice going stern along with his dark yet humorous look. “You wanna stay at the party all night?”

“No, sir,” Jared shakes his head with a small smile.

“Then stop picking on me,” Jensen complains, pushing at Jared to get into the elevator when it arrives.

“Danneel’s gonna be there. I doubt I’ll be the only one picking on you.”

“Then you can defend me against her. For one night,” he tacks on when Jared doesn’t seem to be in agreement. 

Jared shrugs. “I don’t know. She’s pretty tough.”

Jensen slides against the elevator wall so he’s shoulder to shoulder with Jared, and despite all of his worry of the last few hours, he’s smiling easily. “You’re, like, twice her size.”

“Yeah, but the little ones have more bite,” Jared returns, dipping down to tap his forehead to Jensen’s.

He laughs and leans up to kiss Jared, a quick press of lips. “I’m glad you’re coming tonight.”

The doors open, and Jared leads them into the main lobby. He pushes the front door open as he asks, “Even after freaking yourself out on planning the perfect holiday party _for me_?”

Another laugh and Jensen nods. “Yeah, especially after.” Once they’re outside, he takes a long, deep breath of crisp wintry air. Welcoming how it cools him down, he easily admits, “Never brought someone to a work party before. Not anyone that mattered, anyway.”

As they step to the curb, Jared slips his hand into Jensen’s, threading fingers and squeezing. He licks his lips even while he’s softly smiling, and his eyes say more than enough. Jensen doesn’t bother adding to the subject, and instead pulls at the door of the first cab that’s waiting at the cab stand. 

He knows Jared gets it.


	6. That Time Jensen Stayed the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've spent plenty of nights at Jensen's, but this is the first time at Jared's, and Jared's mighty nervous about it.

It was hardly the first time Jared brought someone back to his apartment. He’s had a healthy love life and his fair share of one night stands, if he’s being completely honest. He knew he was a young, good looking, sexual person; he’s not going to deny himself of anything. But it all felt daunting when it was Jensen.

They’d been dating for nearly six months, but had only gone on a dozen tradition dates. Between Jensen’s long hours and Jared’s coursework and re-commitment to finding a job to make rent, they tended to meet up for late dinners, a few beers, or just wound up at Jensen’s place to mess around and collapse with exhaustion – from both their daily lives and sex. 

Now, five-plus months since he and Jensen finally got on the same page, since Jensen first let Jared into his condo, Jared was finally letting Jensen inside, and not just the front room to wait for him before heading out for the night. No, it was the end of their date, a rather cliché dinner and a movie, followed by a stop at Jared’s favorite sports bar to catch the extra innings of the Boston-New York showdown. Just as Jensen started to loosen up yet lack a whole lot of energy, Jensen suggested they crash at Jared’s instead of heading in the opposite direction for his condo. 

Jared had immediately grown excited at going home with Jensen, as always, but then ran an inventory of this apartment. He tried to quickly log the state of each room, all as Jensen stood and tugged his jacket into place. He was certain that Chad was gone for the night, because mutual friends had been at the house for the few minutes Jared had between class and heading out. They were all arguing over options for dinner and apparently pre-gaming before starting a pub crawl. But Jared couldn’t remember how much of a mess might’ve already been in place.

Jensen tugged at the high collar of his jacket as he looked down to Jared and waited for him to snap back to attention. Jared did, in a way, but now he couldn’t help but stare at Jensen and log the casual attire that was still sharp as hell. Seeing Jensen in power suits only fed his crush for all the time they’d see each other at Jensen’s building, and Jared still got a thrill out of the sight whenever he stopped by Jensen’s office on occasion for a coffee break or just because. But what Jared had learned best was that Jensen always dressed for the occasion, and his dark, military style jacket only added to the put-together look of a soft v-neck sweater, pressed denim, and clean cut boots. 

“Are we going?” Jensen asked hesitantly, eyes going soft. “I don’t have to come by, if it’s a problem. We don’t have to always stay by each other,” he quickly excused away. 

Taking the time to really look and listen, Jared suddenly considered that Jensen may dress better, be worth more, and have higher priorities in his career, but he was only four years older. It wasn’t like Jared was chasing a crazy dream of some high-powered, unobtainable guy. Jensen still had his moments of insecurity, still seemed to worry that Jared didn’t care as much as Jensen apparently did. 

Jared smiled, trying hard not to laugh at Jensen’s concern. “Of course, sorry. Was just thinking about something else.” He stood and pulled his own second-hand, truly authentic pea-coat into place but he nearly frowned when he saw Jensen was intensely watching him. 

“Everything okay, though?” Jensen asked. “I mean it, we don’t have to go to your place.”

Jared was moments from insisting they go to Jensen’s instead, still unsure what a bachelor pad would look like in Jensen’s eyes, already dreading a reaction to the drab sheets on his worn out, passed-down bed or the lack of any real décor on the walls. 

“No, it’s fine,” Jared finally said with a small smile. “It’s just, Chad might’ve messed the place up, and I’ve been studying like crazy,” he admits. 

Jensen smirked, laying a hand to Jared’s back and rubbing between his shoulders as he directed them to the door. “How bad could it really be?” 

*  
It was pretty bad. Takeout containers were scattered across the living room, empty beer cans along the floor, and a mess of towels on the bathroom floor where it appeared water had spilled from the mis-angled showerhead. Jared was comforted, at least, in the fact that it had to have all been Chad, seeing as the place wasn’t _this_ cluttered when Jared was last here. 

To his credit, Jensen stayed quiet, eyes roaming the walls without comment. Though Jared did spot the tiny dimple where Jensen was likely biting into the corner of his mouth to prevent any judgments from spilling out. 

Putting on his best face, Jared smiled and led the way to the bedroom, which … was still not all that tidy but appeared immaculate compared to the rest of the apartment.

“I, uh,” Jared mumbled as he pulled a few shirts off the bed, ones he’d changed in and out of in the five minutes he had before meeting Jensen for dinner. “I’ve barely had time lately,” he finishes as he nudges a few baskets into the corner and away from the small walking area between the bed and his dresser. 

When he turned around, Jensen already had his jacket off and was setting it over some debris on the dresser, still not saying a word. He seemed to slowly consider everything within view – a flier for an art show Jared’s neighbor Sandy would be presenting at tacked to the wall, a few photos tucked within the frame of the mirror attached to the dresser, and a few issues of _Mechanical Engineering Magazine_. Jensen picked up the top one and lifted an eyebrow as he looked at Jared.

“For class,” he huffed out on a laugh while scratching at the back of his neck.

Jensen took a few moments to consider Jared, running his eyes up and down, before putting the magazine back and holding a framed photo that had slid against the wall by other things Jared had been stacking on the dresser for weeks now. Jensen kept staring at it and rolled a shoulder before slowly putting it down. 

When Jared looked over Jensen’s shoulder, he saw the snapshot and smiled. “That’s my brother.”

Wholly surprised, Jensen stared at him. “That’s Jeff?”

“Yeah.”

Jensen looked at the picture again and sucked in a breath. “He looks huge.”

Jared laughed strangely. “I’m really not the giant everyone thinks I am.”

Glancing up, Jensen smiled lightly but Jared couldn’t stop the panic of anything else Jensen could pick up. There was nothing that screamed to be hidden, but he still feared something that could strike Jensen oddly. 

Jensen’s smile slipped and he turned to lean back on the dresser. He crossed his arms as he looked at Jared so carefully that it put him on edge. “Are you okay?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah,” he answered quickly then mentally kicked himself for how he obviously sounded tense. “Why? Are you okay?”

Looking down, Jensen bit into his bottom lip and glanced off to the side. “You’ve been weird since I mentioned coming here.”

“Yeah,” Jared admitted, figuring there wasn’t much to hide at this point. Jensen had seen the worst of this apartment and would likely decide he was done playing games with a late-blooming college kid.

Jensen’s voice came so quietly, Jared nearly missed the question entirely: “Are you seeing someone else?” 

“What? No!” he shouted in return. “Oh, my God, no. Why would I?”

Suddenly, Jensen seemed awkward as he shuffled to stand straighter and shrugged, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jeans. “I don’t know. It just seemed weird. You didn’t want to come here and you’ve been talking about that kid Matt a lot lately. I thought maybe you were hiding something here.”

“Matt?” Jared asked oddly. Then he laughed and bit his lip. “No, Matt’s in my design group for Thermal Fluids, and he has a girlfriend,” he hurried to say. 

“Thermal Fluids?” Jensen repeated.

“It involves thermodynamics and heat transfer.” Jared stopped himself and mumbled, “Which, you probably don’t care about.”

Jensen’s eyebrows flicked up and he moved towards Jared. “You’re taking a class on thermodynamics?”

“Yeah?” he asked more than said, feeling an odd shift in the mood as Jensen stepped up to him.

“You really are a brainiac, huh?” Jensen chuckled.

Jared was about to answer, but Jensen’s hands on his hips distracted him from any real thought, and he took Jensen’s face in his hands and kissed him, tongue spreading Jensen’s lips apart and sliding around his mouth. Even if Jared didn’t know what was happening in their conversation, he knew he could do this; he’d kissed Jensen a hundred times, and Jensen always moved right back in for more. Jared knew he could kiss Jensen exactly how Jensen liked to be kissed. With pliant lips and a strong tongue sliding along with Jensen’s, under the slickness of Jensen’s tongue.

Jensen tugged at Jared’s clothes, pulling the button-up away and yanking the undershirt from his belt, and Jared ran his hands over Jensen’s back, relishing the feel of luxurious cotton beneath his fingertips. There were days he didn’t want to do anything but muss Jensen up, tear his tie away and run fingers all through his styled hair. But apprehension took over now, and he became afraid of messing with such a put-together outfit, and so he slowly pulled the sweater up, carefully grabbed at the smooth leather belt keeping Jensen’s designer jeans in place. 

Pulling back and stopping, Jensen’s eyes searched Jared’s face. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Jared chuckled nervously to himself, becoming more anxious as he couldn’t figure out why he was suddenly nervous, running a delicate hand over Jensen’s chest. “You just look really nice. I’d hate to ruin your clothes.”

Jensen snorted and rolled his eyes before pulling his sweater and tee up and tossing them to the ground. He sat in the middle of the bed and flipped his belt right out of its hold and shoved his jeans down as he kicked his slip-on boots right off. 

Licking his lips, Jared joined him on the bed kissing over Jensen’s bare chest, sucking marks and licking across the dip in his neck. Jensen pulled at Jared’s shirts again, finally succeeding in getting them off, and then ran his hands through Jared’s hair, fingers alternating between slipping and twirling the strands. Jared knew he could do this, too. He could drive Jensen crazy with having far too much patience, and he’d mapped his way across Jensen’s chest more than enough times to know exactly when Jensen got far too eager for more. 

This time, however, Jared didn’t push his luck. He slid down lower, sucking a path south, until he could easily lick along the dip of Jensen’s hips and pull Jensen’s boxer briefs down. Jensen shifted, bending his knee to the side for more room while still stroking his hand over Jared’s hair, and Jared decided to hell with patience and worry, and licked right up Jensen’s dick before swallowing the head. 

He tongued along the shaft while stroking the base, dragging delicious moans from Jensen’s lips. He was just about to take more of Jensen in, to lap him everywhere, when Jensen murmured his name in an entirely different manner than he usually did. It was a more direct sound followed by Jensen sitting up and nudging Jared back. Then Jensen shuffled across the bed to meet him, immediately kissing and pulling at Jared’s belt and flicking the button of his jeans.

“Get these off?” Jensen murmured in between licking into Jared’s mouth. Jared didn’t have to be told twice and stood, more than happy to let Jensen get his hands on him. Jensen helped pull the jeans down even while sucking a bruise into Jared’s stomach, hands going low to push the fabric down as Jared stepped out of them. “That’s better.”

Jared breathed a laugh and palmed Jensen’s cheek, still completely blown away that Jensen’s eyes could be so intent on him, be filled with so much want for him. “Yeah, way better,” he mumbled.

Jensen smiled lightly and shifted back on the bed, pulling Jared with and to his side. Then he slid around to kiss and mouth at the tip of Jared’s dick as he wrapped his hands around Jared’s thighs. Jared’s skin flared with the touches and the idea of Jensen leading them here. He slipped closer, hands pulling Jensen’s thighs apart as well, and holding onto the firm muscles as he spread his mouth over Jensen’s cockhead, and sucked his way down. 

Jared bobbed up and down, unable to match any one rhythm because he could feel his blood pulsing as he focused on Jensen’s mouth on him. It was a distracting soft and wet feel of Jensen practically caressing Jared as he blew him, pacing himself and tipping his head in different directions to exact the suction, and it made Jared greedy with his want to come. Jared tried to concentrate, but he wound up just alternating suction with licking as he moaned with Jensen’s talented mouth bringing him awfully close, awfully quick. 

He still swallowed Jensen down and tried to meet Jensen’s quickening rhythm as he dipped his head down and brought it back up, sucking hard, pushing the flat of his tongue along the top of Jensen’s dick. But he couldn’t hold off any longer and groaned around Jensen’s dick as he felt his nerves bundling together, vibrating with the need to orgasm. 

Jensen moaned with the vibrations and pulled off, stroking Jared steadily. His voice was shot when he egged Jared on, nearly begging him to come, and Jared couldn’t ignore the rasp of the words, well aware it was from Jensen blowing him, and that was all he needed to know to come. He tucked his head into Jensen’s hip and tried to jack him off, unable to concentrate his mouth on anything but grinding vulgarities between his teeth. He whimpered as Jensen dragged a tight fist over him, dragged the orgasm right out of him and sucked at his head, swallowing it all.

“Dear God,” Jared whined into Jensen’s skin, hand barely moving over Jensen. “You can’t expect me to finish now.”

Jensen ran soft fingers over the back of Jared’s thighs, his ass, up to his back, and all the way back down again, squeezing here and there to ease Jared back into consciousness. “I wouldn’t hate you for trying,” he said lightly.

Slowly, Jared ran his tongue across the shaft, doing what he could with what little energy he had in him at the moment. He was rewarded with Jensen shivering at the light touch, hands groping Jared’s hips as he shifted and brought his leg up and over Jared’s shoulder. Jared opened his lips to the head of Jensen’s dick and led his hips forward, pulling Jensen inside his mouth, and that’s all the direction Jensen needed to slowly rock in and out. As Jared regained the use of his muscles and could focus, he increased the pressure of his tongue and gently bobbed his head to Jensen’s movements. 

Soon enough, Jensen dug fingernails into the back of Jared’s legs and moaned his name, mumbling a mess of words that hardly meant anything except that he was close. Jared moved incrementally faster, reaching his hand around Jensen’s leg to palm his balls, and that was it: Jensen spiked forward on a withered sigh and came with a hot burst in Jared’s mouth.

They both fell to their backs and stretched a hand to the other’s leg, Jared gently stroking Jensen’s ankle and Jensen just holding Jared’s knee as his chest heaved in trying to catch his breath. 

“You were quite, uh … enthusiastic there,” Jared said with a soft chuckle.

Jensen squeezed tighter at Jared’s leg and sighed. “I think you found me out.”

Jared rolled to his side and rested his head on his elbow as he looked down to Jensen. “Found what out?”

Barely lifting his head, Jensen glanced at Jared. “The thermodynamics.”

Laughing, Jared sat up and shifted closer to Jensen at the head of the bed. “Thermodynamics turns you on?” After a beat, he added, “I guess it makes sense. I’m hot _and_ dynamic,” with a smirk.

Jensen laughed with him even while swatting at his chest. When the smile disappeared, Jensen just stared at the ceiling, chest rising sporadically and making Jared a bit antsy again. Jared began to worry if now that they were done, that they’d both had the high, Jensen would be ready to leave, not wanting to stay at Jared’s any longer than need be.

“Sometimes,” Jensen started quietly. “I forget that you’re that smart. In addition to being a great person, you’ve got this insane mind, and you say something like _thermodynamics_ and I just want to lock you away so no one else gets you.”

Jared looked over immediately, eyes wide in surprise. “You think I’m smart?” he murmured, stupidly. 

A long moment passed as Jensen stared at Jared. “You’re an engineering student at MIT. Yes, I think you’re incredibly smart. Why?”

Jared’s heart sped up and then he blushed and looked away. “I think … you’re this super successful business guy, and I’m just, you know, me.”

Jensen blushed with a smile as he returned Jared’s gaze. “Well, I kinda really like ‘just, you know,’ you. In case I didn’t get that across when I was blowing you.”

The directness in Jensen’s voice and his words shocked Jared into jagged laughter, and absolute foolishness. Jared liked Jensen, Jensen liked him back, and they each thought the other was insanely too good for them. Jensen likely didn’t give one shit that Jared’s place was a cramped, two-bedroom unit with little to brag about. And Jared figured he should stop caring so much about what Jensen might think of him and hang onto what he was sure Jensen felt about him.

“I kinda really like you, too,” Jared returned quietly. 

Rolling into Jared, Jensen ran his hand over Jared’s hip, and Jared leaned right into him. “You like me enough for coffee in the morning?”

“Definitely,” he replied as he kissed him.

*

Except, while looting his cupboards the next morning, Jared realized he only had generic grounds and a tiny, four-cup coffee pot, incomparable to the Tassimo machine taking residence on Jensen’s countertop. He couldn’t even scrounge up milk or sugar to cover up the cheap taste, and he immediately kicked himself for not just insisting they head out for a coffee-shop quality brew.

As the coffee dribbled out, Jared scrubbed out two coffee mugs, and panicked for _something_ to add to the mix. Another pass through the fridge yielded a can of whip cream, and Jared filled each mug halfway, poured coffee in, and, on some insane impulse, topped it with powdered hot chocolate mix. 

At least it looked pretty, he figured, with the caramel-colored fluff of the coffee-cream mix and chocolate powder sprinkled on top. Feeling a bit proud of himself, Jared marched back to the bedroom, faintly disappointed Jensen was back in his jeans and tee while lounging on the bed. But hey, Jared told himself, Jensen was still there.

“Breakfast in bed,” Jared smirked as he handed the mug over and then settled next to him. 

They sipped together and Jared immediately felt his stomach churn at the despicable flavor that couldn’t be erased no matter how much his mouth watered. 

Jensen didn’t react, didn’t say a word, but he also didn’t take another sip. He held the mug in his hands and lightly smiled at Jared. 

Jared’s eyes combed over Jensen’s sleepy face and his pillow-smashed hair, and he playfully frowned. Unable to deny the adorableness of Jensen in this state, perfectly matching the disorganization of his room, Jared took Jensen’s mug and put both cups on his nightstand before turning back over. He wrapped himself around Jensen, nibbling along his throat and the bend of his shoulder. “Let’s stay in bed a li’l longer. Then we’ll do Starbucks.”

Pulling Jared in closer, Jensen sighed and drowsily murmured, “So brilliant. You’re my favorite.” 

“Not so bad yourself,” he returned. And then he grinned when Jensen chuckled and burrowed in tight.


	7. That First Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen forgets ...

Jensen looks up to the knock at the door and rolls his eyes to the smart smirk on Danneel’s face. “What’s your deal?”

“Hrm?”

He shakes his head and keeps typing away. “You were all but crying two hours ago about having to stay and now – ”

“And now Jared is here.”

Another shake of his head and his fingers barely stall. “Fine, send him in.”

She turns and calls, “Jared, he’s free!”

Jensen sighs and grunts at her. “You could’ve just shown him the door.”

“Oh, no. I plan to stay for this.”

“For what?” he huffs, but then he’s silent at the sight of Jared looming in the doorway. Jensen stands and gulps, literally has to, because Jared? Has a black button-up shirt with the collar and cuffs peeking out from under a soft, cashmere v-neck sweater, and his hair is swept back near-perfect, his smile small but soft, and if Jensen had bothered looking further, he’d notice the smart, pressed black pants and just-shined shoes.

Jared clutches his jacket a little tighter and smiles nervously. “So … how much time?”

Jensen’s been staring for far too long and he has to look at Danneel to get a clue on what’s going on. She hasn’t lost that sly grin and she tips her head to the side. “I do believe you have seven o’clock plans?”

He snaps out of the trance long enough to look at his desk calendar, flipping a few days over and realizing he’s been operating 48 hours behind everything. When he gets to the right date, there it is: Valentine’s Day. Jared @ 7. Giorgi’s. He’s about to complain, but it’s his handwriting and he distinctly remembers the phone call. If only he’d remembered it today.

Jensen bites his lip and he sees Jared’s doing the same but more with disappointment whereas Jensen’s incredibly guilty. He runs a hand over his head and chucks his glasses to the desk and sighs. “Shit. I’ve got so much … you have no idea. I just – ”

“You forgot,” Jared finishes for him, no heat, just a hint of disappointment.

He closes his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose, tries to think. He raises his head with a call for Danneel but she’s already gone from the office. “I’m so sorry, you don’t even know.”

“No, yeah, it’s fine. Your stuff, and everything, and you’ve been crazy lately. Crazy busy,” Jared returns awkwardly with a nod.

Jensen can’t stop staring at this image of Jared, so fucking gorgeous but holding himself down with disappointment and talking like he’s all of five years old and his dad isn’t taking him fishing. “We should get – ”

Danneel appears in the doorway long enough to say, “I’ve got something coming up.”

And indeed she does, because less than thirty minutes later, the tiny Italian place from around the corner drops off a smattering of pastas and bread and cannolis. All of which they eat in the closed office, seated in arm chairs before Jensen’s desk, and it’s so unromantic that Jensen wants to shot himself. But by the end of the dessert, Jared leans over to swipe powdered sugar off Jensen’s cheek. And the guy’s smiling softly, with a warm look, and Jensen thinks it’s not so bad after all.


	8. That Time Jensen Got Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen insists he's okay, but Jared sees how sick he is.

“You’re mother henning,” Jared says, and follows his supposedly annoyed voice with a cough, sneeze, and another cough.

“Yeah, well, you’re dying on my couch. What’m I supposed to do?” Jensen asks with a crooked smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“You could go to work and let me die in peace.”

It’s supposed to be a joke, Jensen can hear it in Jared’s voice, see it in the rise of his eyebrows. But the way he lurches forward, coughing into his chest, does little to assure Jensen that Jared’s getting any better. “Jared, you should – ”

“Go. To. Work,” Jared instructs, but his authority is lessened by the nasally lilt of his voice. 

Jensen wavers, leaning one way then the other. Jared is sick as a dog. Sick enough to skip class though not sick enough to warrant a doctor’s visit or a hospital trip. Though Jensen is considering either of those options because … well, he really is mother henning Jared, and is in fact kind of paranoid and aching at seeing Jared all pale-faced, clammy, and unable to get more than four words out before he’s hacking up a lung. But he also has a ridiculous pile of work waiting for him at the office, it’s closing in on nine o’clock, and Danneel has already called and texted him a fair amount of times to see if he was going to make his ten o’clock meeting with the SKYY vodka people. 

“Jensen,” Jared whines when Jensen’s hand sweeps over his forehead and stalls to feel for a temperature. 

He takes a deep breath and turns away with a grumble. “Alright, alright. I’m leaving.”

“Never been so happy,” Jared mumbles as his eyes slip closed. 

*

Jensen’s never been so unhappy. He’s forcing himself through the day, forcing himself to not think about Jared and his mucus farm camped out in the living room. He hopes he left enough boxes of tissues, cough drops, and juice in Jared’s vicinity, imagining Jared wasting away if everything’s not within reach. More than once – well, more than a dozen or so times – he’s reached for the phone to call Jared and check in, but never quite made it far enough to dial all of the numbers. Half the time he pictured Jared rolling his eyes and mocking him for calling and the other half he’d been interrupted by a call, email, or Danneel rushing in with paperwork to go over. 

He finally catches a second of silence and reaches for the phone, putting the headset against his head and dialing Jared’s cell. He’s two numbers away from being connected when Danneel strolls in. “What’re you doing?”

Jensen immediately puts the phone down and turns to his computer. “I was checking voicemail.”

“He’s an adult,” she says a bit stern, but her smile eases it.

“What? I was just … ” When her arms cross and she eyes him intently, he grumbles and focuses on the computer screen. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She rounds the desk and leans at the edge, nudging Jensen with her knee. “It’s just a cold.”

“I’m not worried,” he says without looking at her, but there’s an edge to his voice that says he really is.

“I know you’re not,” she smirks and nudges him again. Suddenly, though, her voice gets soft. “I know you just want him to need you.”

Jensen doesn’t turn at that. He just stares at the screen, and with his hand stalled on the mouse he thinks it over. They’ve only been together for a few months, and while Jared constantly impresses him by having his life in order, there are times Jensen feels like he should step up and be in charge, be the provider, the caretaker. And he recognizes this moment, with Jared slumped over his couch and alone, as the perfect time to step in and take care of him. But Jared’s been pushing Jensen away the last two days, insisting he would survive and Jensen shouldn’t bother with him. 

“At the very least,” Danneel says with a light, playful voice. “He needs your couch.”

He turns to her then and watches with a blank expression, waiting for her to go on.

She gives him a crooked smile and squeezes his shoulder. “He’s not drowning in germs on _his_ couch.”

It takes a few seconds, but then Jensen’s smiling gently and his head clears of the worries he’s had since yesterday morning. He nods and smiles his thanks before going back to the computer and finally focusing on the rest of his day.

*

It’s late and dark when Jensen gets home, the TV the only light in the living room. It illuminates Jared on the couch, huddled into himself with the blankets pulled up to his chin and used tissues littering the area. Jensen crouches before him, gathering the crumpled mess into a pile to toss out, and then coasts a hand over Jared’s head. He’s mostly just pushing the sweaty hair off his forehead but he’s also pausing at the temple to judge if Jared’s cooled down since this morning. It seems about the same, but Jensen remembers that body temps rise in the evenings, so he hopes it means Jared’s fever has calmed overall. 

He leaves Jared with a kiss on the cheek and cleans up all the used glasses, tissues, and cough drop wrappers. He restocks Jared’s cold goods then readies for bed and drops onto the big, empty mattress. 

There’s a bit of ease in his mind that Jared’s sleeping, and not fitfully like he had the two nights before. But Jensen so easily feels the pull of Jared in the front room while he tries to sleep in the bedroom. He knows he should be grateful that yeah, Jared isn’t staying at his place to get better. That he wants to be in Jensen’s space when he’s sick. But Jensen’s feeling himself grow selfish and he wants Jared right alongside him, even if it means sharing germs and feeling how clammy Jared is in the middle of the night. 

Jensen pads out into the living room, squeezes Jared shoulder, and coaxes Jared awake. It takes a few tries, but he finally rolls onto his back with a wince and grumbles without opening his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Hey, come to bed” Jensen says quietly, soothingly. “Can’t be too comfortable out here.”

“Your couch is _comfy_ , dude.”

“Yeah, but, I’m not sleeping out here,” he says before he realizes it and can’t take it back.

Jared looks at him for a second before closing his eyes, and then he smirks. “Aww, how cute,” Jared says with an obvious scratch to his voice. “You miss me.”

“Yeah, well,” he manages with an embarrassed smile. “I’m sure you’ll somehow work this into ‘Jensen made you sleep on the couch when you were dying,’ so come on to bed.”

Jared doesn’t move anywhere near quickly, but he does eventually sit up and drag his pillow and blanket behind him as they go back to the bedroom. He lays out on the other side of the bed, curling into the covers and closing his eyes before Jensen can say a thing.

Jensen stays quiet, but eventually scoots across the mattress and settles in close to Jared, arm over his waist and head just above Jared’s. 

“You’re gonna get sick,” Jared mumbles. 

He kisses the top of Jared’s head. “Nah, I’m tougher than you.”

Jared snorts but moves in tighter, welcoming Jensen in his space, and they both sleep soundly through the night. 

*

It’s that next Monday when they really learn how to manage a sick person. 

Jared sighs but he’s smiling when he drops a glass of apple juice onto the coffee table. “You’re making me miserable just looking at you.”

“You’re such a charmer,” Jensen grumbles out and pulls the glass over as he sniffles into the blankets. 

“Alright, I’m calling Dani.”

“What?” he practically scratches through his throat. “No. I’m getting up in five. Just gotta shower.”

Jared’s raised eyebrow is skeptical and he crosses his arms. Jensen sniffles again and it shifts right into a short-then-rumbling cough, and then he inhales a deep breath to get oxygen back into his lungs. Jared wants to laugh, a little, but instead he frowns playfully. “No way are you going anywhere.”

Jensen shakes his head, rolls his eyes, but gives in all the same. 

With a small sigh, Jared moves to the couch and nudges Jensen up so he can sit and then guides Jensen’s head down to his lap. His hand slowly smooths over Jensen’s hair, all matted down and maybe a little greasy from not being washed over the weekend, but Jared doesn’t care. He just keeps soothing his fingers over Jensen’s head. 

“Don’t you have class?” Jensen asks quietly and extremely nasally.

Jared smirks more at his voice than the words. “Don’t worry about it.” He feels Jensen nod against his leg and then Jensen burrows further into the couch, shifting his head to a more comfortable position but still right against his leg. Jared moves his hand over to Jensen’s back and the other settles on Jensen’s head, fingers slowly moving down his neck. “Not ‘til 3. I’m not going anywhere.”


	9. That Time Jensen Finally Realized It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [Michael Franti's "Say Hey (I Love You)"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoaTl7IcFs8&feature=player_embedded)
> 
>  
> 
> _Now I’m not a highly metaphysical man, but I know when the stars are aligned you can bump into a person in the middle of the road, look into their eyes and you suddenly know._

Jensen has spent the last decade putting in long hours, sacrificing weekends, and all around being a yes-man. He’s used to last minute agreements to do work, getting up butt-ugly early on a weekend to go into the office, and forgetting the possibility of a social life. So when he rises early one Sunday morning, he does everything the way he has for the last few years of fighting his way into the _corner office_. He showers, shaves, dresses, makes coffee. It’s all so typical. 

But it ends there, because he’s in his kitchen pouring coffee when it finally dawns him that after taking that new office with _oh so many_ windows, he finally has what people in the business call … clout. And while it took a good few months to really come to this conclusion, Jensen decides he’s putting it into action immediately.

He goes back to the bedroom and leans across the bed, his hands pushing into the mattress and framing Jared. “Hey,” he all but whispers.

Jared mumbles back, “I’m not waking up without food.”

Jensen chuckles to himself and leans closer, nipping at Jared’s ear. “What about the promise of food?”

He shifts to his back, hair splaying everywhere, eyes mashed shut with sleepiness, and his mouth working through it all. He’s kind of a mess, but Jensen wouldn’t have it any other way right now because he’s planning on playing hooky with the guy. Jared mumbles while wiping a hand over his face. “What’re we talking here?”

“You shower,” Jensen starts as he pulls back and brings his leg up to sit comfortably. “And we’ll go down by the Harborwalk.”

Jared picks his head up to look out the windows across the way, getting a full view of the harbor and the stretch of water beyond it. He drops his head back to the pillow. “Looks cold.”

Jensen nudges his knee against Jared’s side. “C’mon. We’ll get coffee.”

“You buying?”

With an eyebrow raise, like this is the only stipulation to the plan, Jensen says, “Naturally, yes.”

Jared takes a big inhale and throws his body up to roll out the other side of the bed, going straight into the bathroom. “Better be good coffee,” he yells from within the closed room.

*

Jensen makes good on the promise and they walk a few blocks over to his secret little coffee shop, one he hasn’t introduced Jared to yet. For a split second he wonders why then realizes that over the few months they’ve been dating, and for as many times as Jared stays the night, they’ve never had a morning together. It’s usually Jensen readying in the early morning quiet, dropping a quick kiss to Jared’s mouth, and slipping out the door. It hasn’t been them, together, in the daylight.

So as Jared raves about the sweet syrupy concoction that Jensen orders as usual – coconut syrup with a splash of vanilla, he’s inspired to try a mix of chocolate and cherry syrups. He whole heartedly approves of that, too, grinning at Jensen the whole way out the door and down the block.

It’s cold out, and the winds off the harbor only make it worse. But Jensen’s warmed from the inside by coffee and the hand he holds as they walk along the harbor. They sit at one point, just watching the water crushing against the docks and Jensen leans against Jared’s arm. Jared squeezes his hand right back and Jensen mumbles, “Not so cold.”

Jared turns and his mouth rests just at the edge of Jensen’s head. “Nah, it’s not so bad.”

“All that whining for nothing.”

“Yeah, I know I’m a hassle,” he replies with a smile.

“Sure are. And ungrateful,” Jensen adds, also with a smile. 

*

The day had gone so well, relaxing, comfortable that Jensen wouldn’t wish it away. Except that when he gets into the office on Monday, there’s so much to hustle on just to stay on target. He’s rushing through conference call after conference call, trying to ignore the numerous emails coming from graphics, and is popping up from behind his desk and calling for Danneel when he’s ready to head out for a meeting. 

They’re standing in his doorway, him tugging his jacket on while she takes notes. “Tell Tom no red,” he’s saying forcefully. “People don’t want to see fire on the page. It freaks the eyes out. It says emergency, not energy.”

“Do you have another suggestion?”

He looks down on her, a little haughty and ready to push back more because he’s really not in the mood. 

“I’m just asking,” she presses on while raising her hands. “He’s gonna ask what you'd prefer.”

Jensen stalks back into his office, fixing his tie before grabbing his portfolio with Danneel wandering behind him. “Blue. Green. Purple. _Fuscia_. Don’t care. Just no _red_.”

“Yeah, got it,” Danneel says, unimpressed with his attitude but not rocking the boat.

There’s a short knock at the door and they look up to see Jared smiling and leaning against the doorway. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Jared,” Danneel smiles while Jensen’s mouth quirks for a moment.

“I have a meeting. Can’t talk right now,” Jensen rushes out and looks back to Danneel. “And he has to check with Surecell’s last graphics run. Get some tags off that for the fonts and the leading. They’ve got it all wrong.”

“That it?” Danneel asks.

“For now.” Jensen watches her leave the office and catches Jared still there. He’s not so much smiling anymore, just watching Jensen fix the cuffs on his suit shirt and the edges of his jacket sleeves before buttoning the thing shut. “I can’t, Jared,” he huffs out while shaking his head.

“Alright, yeah,” he shrugs as he pushes off the doorway. “I’ll just call you later?”

He’s distracted with grabbing his Blackberry and a few random files to tuck into his portfolio, so his voice is flat with, “Yeah, fine.”

“I’ll just leave this at Dani’s desk.”

When he looks back up, Jared’s already gone, but he doesn’t have time to worry about it. He checks the last of his things then moves out the doorway and down the hallway. Naturally, Danneel follows. “You really should’ve talked to him.”

“Not now.”

“Jensen,” she says firmly, then pushes a cup of coffee into his hands. One he hadn’t had before and is warm in his hands. 

“I don’t exactly have the time.” 

Danneel’s voice comes softer. “True. But you could’ve at least been nicer.”

At the bank of elevators, he punches the button then watches her as he takes a sip of coffee. He tastes vanilla and coconut. And he sighs realizing where it came from. “Was I that bad?”

Her face scrunches a bit. “You weren’t that good.”

Jensen sighs, not even sure what to say or do about it right now. 

When he gets out to the lobby, he hurries through the space and out the doors, ready to grab a cab but he spots Jared standing at the curb trying to hail one himself. So he rushes over there and grabs at Jared’s elbow. Jared turns and before Jensen can say anything he sees how his face flips from down to not-so-down, like he’s trying to look okay but can’t get there. “Jared,” Jensen says gently. “Look, I – ”

“No, don’t worry. Shouldn’t’ve just stopped by unannounced.”

He quickly argues back, “It’s just a busy day. Yesterday threw me off and we’re rushing around now to get everything pulled together.”

Jared shrugs oddly, “Maybe we shouldn’t’ve gone out then.”

“No, not what I’m saying.” Then Jensen tugs Jared away from the street when a cab pulls up. He’s not ready to leave just yet. “I like when you stop by,” he says, a bit more easily than he had imagined it would be. Jensen tips his cup. “And the coffee. I like when you bring the coffee.”

His mouth tips up a little, like he doesn’t feel so bad about bothering Jensen. “I went to that place from yesterday.”

“Yeah, I know,” he smiles, finally feeling really good about the day.

“It was a thank you. For the harbor. It was nice.”

Jensen nods, keeping his eyes trained on Jared’s.

“It was nice having time. Just us.”

“Yeah, it was,” he says gently. And Jensen’s reminded of all the late nights when Jared meets him at his place and they order in late dinners, watch TV, and then fall into bed. He really loves the comfort of the evenings and waking up to Jared, but he knows there’s more to life than that. “I’m gonna talk to Randy. See about pulling back from the SKYY account.”

Jared looks surprised, almost as much as Jensen is that he even said it. “What? For what?”

_For you_ he wants to say, but it feels like too much to share on the street, in front of his office building. Jensen shrugs awkwardly. “For my sanity? I want to focus on Surecell. Be home a little more. _Sleep_ a little more,” he smirks.

The smile on Jared’s face spreads, as he read between the lines, and Jensen’s thankful that he gets it without having to share a full-on heart-to-heart. Jared leans in and kisses with enough push to make it mean something. As he pulls back, Jared playfully slaps at Jensen’s stomach. “Go be awesome.”

He cocks his head a little and grins. “Always am.”

“I’ll see you later tonight,” Jared says as he steps back for Jensen to grab the next waiting cab.

As he’s getting in, Jensen calls back, “It won’t be too late.” 

Jared practically beams as he raises a hand to wave. “Alright.”

And Jensen beams, too, leaning back in the cab just _barely_ caring that he’s going to be late for his meeting.


	10. That Time Jensen Took Jared to Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen realizes that everybody loves Jared ...

Jensen sighs for about the fifth time, slowly drinking his wine, just watching as his mother flutters around Jared. She’s scooping another serving of corn casserole onto his plate and Jared’s beaming up at her. “Thank you so much, Mrs. Ackles.”

She smirks down on him as she gives him a second, rounded scoop. “Donna.”

Jared’s head tips to the side and he smiles up at her. “Donna. Thank you so much, Donna.”

“Jared!” Jensen’s dad calls out. “Jensen said you’ll be done this semester?”

“No, sir,” Jared says with a small shake of his head while his hands plant at his lap. He takes a second to shoot a tiny smile to his left, to Jensen, before looking back at the head of the table. “Should be next semester. Come May.”

“What’re your plans then?” Donna asks as she slips into her seat across from Jared. 

“Well, a job, hopefully,” he laughs, and the Ackles chuckle right along with him. 

“What kind of engineering you looking into?” Josh asks from the other end of the table as he cuts up bits of turkey for his little boy squirming next to him. 

“Been focusing on mechanical. Like heating and air conditioning?”

“Hey, maybe you can swing by my dorm and get me some AC so I can stop sweating through my clothes.” Jensen shoots a look at Mackenzie, but she just smiles in return. She then makes a face that he’s seen for so long in their playful years of brother-sister bantering. Then she adds on, “That is if Jensen will release you for indentured servitude.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and spreads his hands, pointing the fork and knife into the air. “Gimme a break.”

Once the family’s done swallowing down turkey and biscuits and stuffing and all the fixin’s Donna’s arranged for, Allan calls for Jared to join him and Josh in the family room to watch the Cowboys-Seahawks game and Donna asks Jensen to help her clean up the kitchen. 

“How’s Mac free from this?” Jensen asks, sliding a stack of plates onto the counter just next to the sink.

“Daddy’s Little Girl?” she smirks while scrubbing a square Pyrex dish in the soapy water.

His voice goes low as moves away to grab more dishes. “Though that was Jared.”

“Jensen,” Donna says with a light voice. But he just grumbles again because he knows her voice well enough and right now she’s up to no good. “I’m glad you finally brought Jared around.”

He takes a quick but loud breath, busying himself with the shuffle of dishes off the dining room table and into the kitchen. “Got enough guilt trips.”

She clicks her tongue, but she’s smiling. And Jensen smiles a little, too. Truth be told, he’s ecstatic his family has taking such a liking to Jared, and he’s more than elated that he could bring Jared home. But there’s still the nagging feeling he gets whenever Jared visits him at work. _Everyone_ loves Jared. More than Jensen. It’s kind of obvious. Especially considering his dad just took him into the den to watch the game and hasn’t asked Jensen to join them, and pretty much never has. Jensen has always stayed by his mom’s side until he could just randomly slip into the room. Just the family dynamic. 

And it’s a bit more awkward when he does finally drop into the doorway and sees Jared on the loveseat beside Josh. They’re laughing over something his dad just said and Logan’s in Jared’s lap, drawing haphazardly across a color book. Jensen realizes how natural Jared looks right there, and it’s like he is actually in Jensen’s place, seated with the family, beaming, playing with his nephew. 

It feels good, but a small part of him tightens up.

“Jensen?” his mother calls from the kitchen. Once he’s back in the room, she’s smiling. “Think you can get another bottle started?”

“Yes,” he says emphatically and with a smile. He pours himself well more than a glass-worth and drinks down nearly half of it before he offers her some.

“Honey?” Her hand is stroking down the back of his neck, fingers scratching at the short fuzz of hair there, like she always did when he was an awkward kid and worried and a self-conscious about his place in the world. He may joke about Mackenzie being Daddy’s Little Girl, but Donna never shortchanged Jensen on attention. “How’s work been going?”

“It’s fine,” he nods. “Been working like crazy, but I’ll be off the SKYY account soon.”

Donna’s fingers lay casually at his shoulder as she smiles carefully, unsure really. “Why? Thought you liked doing SKYY?”

Jensen’s mouth quirks before he can admit it. Just a few weeks ago, he’d decided after having a moment with Jared that he would cut back on some of the extra work. He’s not sure he wants to admit this to his mom. He takes a sip of wine instead.

“JR?” she asks gently, which reminds him of so many moments in his childhood when she dared him to tell the truth.

“Just need some time to myself, ya know?”

Donna’s mouth tips up and her eyes brighten before she moves back to the counter to dry a few dinner plates. “Yes, I can see that.”

“What’s that mean?” he asks with a tiny bit of defensive heat in his voice.

She glances over her shoulder with a tiny smirk. Instead of answering, she asks, “Can you take the garbage out?”

Jensen shakes his head, a bit glad he doesn’t have to answer but also reading something a bit too mischievous on her face. 

He’s outside in the late fall Easterly chill. The garbage bag has been dumped into its bin and he’s got his hands tucked into his pockets while staring out onto the suburban block he’s known for most of his life. The Jennings across the way already have their mutli-colored twinkly lights going and, three doors down from there, the Dingmans have an inflatable snow globe working. Jensen’s pretty sure none of that was there in the daylight when they had arrived.

“Avoiding the cleanup?” he hears Jared call behind him. 

Jensen looks back for a second then stares across the street again. “I wonder when the heck these people make time for turkey _and_ reindeer.”

Jared chuckles as he settles in behind him, arms circling and hands tucking tight into Jensen’s belly. “I bet they’re the types to get Halloween going in August.”

He shakes his head with a light smile and tucks his fingers tighter into his pockets, just enjoying the moment as it is. “I don’t even know how they can prioritize holidays. I barely remember when Easter comes.”

“That’s the one with the peanut butter crucifixes, right?” Jared jokes. Jensen chuckles and then Jared tucks his face against Jensen’s shoulder. “What do you guys do for Christmas?”

Jensen shrugs in the hold. “Same as this. Except with ham and sangria.”

“ _Shit_. I love fruity wine.”

He chuckles and leans back and into Jared. “Mom and Mac make it from scratch.”

“Man, we gotta get some of that.”

Jensen tenses for a second, and Jared seems to sense it because he gently squeezes Jensen closer. “I’m okay,” Jensen says before Jared can ask. He tips his head to the side so he can see Jared from the corner of his eye. He finally says what he’s been thinking this whole time. His voice is quiet but he’s got a small smile on his face. “Never brought anyone home before.”

There are a few quiet moments before Jared says with a smile that mirrors Jensen’s, “Think you hit a home run right out the box.”

He chuckles a bit bitterly but still tips his head back onto Jared’s shoulder. “Yeah. Like everyone else in the free world, they _love_ you.”

“Yeah,” Jared says in a goofy tone. “But I love you more.”


	11. That New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **It's a New Year**

It was Jared's first true adult New Years Eve party, and it was pretty much what he'd expected of a gathering in Jensen's boss's home. Classy decor and even classier people in cocktail dresses and suits that cost more than any clothing Jared’s ever owned.

Jared tugged at the knot of his tie for a moment and instantly felt awkward. Not only because he was beginning to sweat around the collar and beneath his suit shirt and jacket, being surrounded by the small crowd in the dining room, but also because he'd found himself circled by a few women closer to his mom's age, all talking about the new oak dining table that had been pushed against the wall to allow more room.

He then instantly felt shamed for pulling at the perfect knot Jensen had tied for him on the front steps just before they'd entered the party. This was not his sort of thing. It was exactly Jensen’s either - they’d both fell into an easy routine of nice evenings out or in, never anything too crowded - but Jared knew Jensen went to these events because they were good for his career.

Jared still doesn’t exactly want to be here, nice as it was to get all fancy for a night, and he’s sure it shows on his face as he winces and glances around the opulent dining room he’s had quite a few homey dinners in. At least Martha winked at him as she drank her wine, as if she were excusing him from feeling tense.

"Jared," Martha interrupted the conversation. "I hate to make you serve, but would you be a doll and get me a refill?" she asked while tipping her glass towards him. She flashed him a bright, warm smile and winked again, and he could feel her now excusing him from being stuck in this conversation and he was all too grateful. "And find yourself something strong to drink. I think Randy's got something in his study."

He was even _more_ grateful for that. "Happily," he said with a grin.

With the house full of guests, it took him some time to get her a new glass from the catered bar off of the kitchen. He decided to bring it back to her before setting off to get something in Randy's lounge. Once there, he found a few of Jensen's coworkers in the middle of a heated conversation about some client he'd heard Jensen mention on occasion, one who'd been particularly demanding but worth more than enough. He sidestepped them all, sharing smiles when they looked at him, and finally got his hands on a crystal carafe of amber liquor.

At this point, he didn't care what exactly it was, just that it was warm and smooth going down.

Soon enough, he heard louder murmurs then the tell-tale countdown beginning. He nearly choked on the liquor and felt it burn in his throat.

Jared hurried between bodies so he could track Jensen down, but hardly anyone was allowing him to pass. They were all too giddy with the shouts of _seven, six, five ..._ to let him through and before he knew it, midnight was here with the party's cheers accompanied by a loud ringing from the grandfather clock in the hallway.

He sighed, frustrated that their first New Years Eve together - after being separated the last one with other plans - was spent apart. Frustrated might not have been the only feeling Jared had. He hadn't seen Jensen in what seemed like nearly an hour, Jared pulled into Martha asking him about the tailend of his schooling and Jensen following Randy around to be introduced to potential networking partners.

Those in the study offered Jared handshakes, hearty shoulder pats, and even hugs to welcome in the year and offer thoughtful wishes for the future.

Jared poured himself another drink then wove through the crowd and into the hallway. He still couldn't spot Jensen anywhere and sifted through the party-goers in the hall, searching rooms he passed. He finally found Jensen in Martha’s library at the end. Inside, only a handful of people were sharing their new years greetings then moving around Jared to go on to the rest of the party.

Jensen stood at the far end of the room with his hands tucked into his suit pants’ pockets. As if the nicely cut, black suit and pale blue tie weren’t enough to make Jared’s breath catch, Jensen’s face was set into a caring, warm look with a soft smile as he watched Jared approach.

“We missed midnight,” Jared mumbled.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Jensen murmured once Jared was right in front of him. He ran his palm down Jared’s tie and sadly smiled. “But the good news is, we get the whole year to make it up to each other.”

Jared began to smirk and stepped even closer to Jensen, hands resting on Jensen’s hips. “I don’t know, it might take a lot to make it up,” he teased.

“Right,” Jensen returned with a short nod. “Well, it won’t hurt to try.”

“Nah, won’t hurt at all.” Jared dipped down to kiss, but Jensen leaned back and lifted a finger between them.

“Just a sec,” he said. Then he shifted back to the clock on the wall behind him and wound the minute hand back to midnight.

Jared chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s back. “You are so charming.”

Jensen grinned as he cupped Jared’s face with both hands and pulled him back in. “Happy New Year, Jared,” he whispered against Jared’s lips then properly kissed him.

 _Happy everything_ , Jared thought.


	12. Home is Where the Key Goes

On a very unimportant Wednesday morning, Jensen came into the kitchen fully decked out in his typical sharp dress shirt and tie. He placed his jacket over a chair before moving close to Jared, who was all sleepy headed, mussed hair, and bad morning breath and trying to suck down a whole cup of coffee before jumping back into a few hours of midterm studying.

Jensen pecked at his lips before smiling sadly. “You sleep at all?”

“Maybe two hours,” he nodded with closed eyes.

“You should’ve just stayed at your place. Could’ve gotten more rest.”

“Yeah, but Chad refuses to snuggle with me.”

Jensen’s eyebrow went high. “I’d hope so.”

“And he’s pretty adverse to blow jobs in the middle of the night.”

“Certainly hope so.”

Jared nodded with the same tired face before he finished off his mug and poured more coffee. “I might just stay there tonight, though. Late study group,” he yawned without even trying to minimize it. “Don’t wanna wake you or anything.”

Jensen watched him and the sad smile returned. “Whatever you need to do. You know I don’t mind either way.”

*

Jensen totally minded. So that next Tuesday, another completely average morning with Jared in the kitchen looking much the way he did last week, Jensen walked up, kissed him then dropped a key into Jared’s palm.

Jared looked at it then at Jensen and stared. “What’s this?”

His hands came up to mimic his words. “There’s a lock on the door, and that goes into it. You turn it.”

With a light kick to Jensen’s shin, Jared chuckled. “Jerk. I know. This to your place?”

“No. It’s for my bank box,” he said with a smirk. “Of course, it’s for here.”

Jared watched Jensen for a few moments then tipped his head to the side. “You sure you don’t want to do this is some other, valiant manner? Like tucked into a piece of chocolate cake? Or when we’re walking along the harbor at sunset?”

“Shut up,” Jensen laughed, pushing at Jared’s stomach.

“I know you’re a romantic little puss. Just making sure you don’t wanna redo this.”

“Fuck you. I’m not a puss of a romantic.”

“You totally are. Remember dinner at Caliendo’s? Candlelight?”

Jensen grabbed his jacket and bag from the kitchen table. “You’re an ass and I have to leave. I’ll see you later.”

That night, Jensen was laid out across the couch in sleep pants, a well-worn tee, and glasses, watching some random late night talk show. He settled deeper with arms folded beneath his head and wondered if he could fall asleep right there. He really kind of liked the idea of not moving, even if it was to his 1,000-count sheets and pillowy comforter.

The lock jigged then the door crept open. From Jensen’s position in the living room, he could see Jared’s head before Jared could see him. Jensen smiled in an instant and then his heart nearly melted when Jared called out, “Honey, I’m home!”

After he dropped his things by the coat closet and kicked off his shoes, he padded across the room, smiling the whole way. “Always wanted to say that.”

Jensen smiled right back as Jared crept along the couch and settled on top of him. “Always wanted to hear it.”

Jared kissed him, slow and easy. “Hi,” he murmured as he rested his forehead to Jensen’s.

“Hi,” he smiled back while rubbing along Jared’s back. “Glad you’re home.”

Jared’s eyebrow rose, like he wanted to joke about Jensen’s sentimental voice, but instead he said, “Yeah. I’m glad I’m home, too.”


	13. That Time Jared Didn't Have an Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All I wanna do is sleep and you're here"

Jensen had fallen asleep fast enough, found the quiet of the apartment perfect to let him rest. The last few nights, heck more than a week, had been long ones - at work for a new Surecell print ad and at home with Jared coming by after late study sessions. All Jared seemed stopped in for was a late dinner, some quick conversation or a little making out, before running out to his newest night shift: manning the security desk at Surecell's headquarters. Yeah, Jensen pulled that string, wanting nothing more than to keep Jared employed when making rent was the first need on Jared's list.

Jensen wakes unaware of what got to him, but he winces at giant blue digital numbers telling him it's nearly one in the morning. Then he hears a soft knock in the kitchen, footsteps into the living room, and the tiny squeaks of the entertainment center's hinges.

He hurries from bed, grabbing his tennis racket from his closet along the way. It's held high in defense as he creeps to the now-lit room, and when he gets to the front room, he lets the racket fall to his shoulder. The TV's set low with the volume just a soft murmur of music videos, books and papers across the glass coffee table, and Jared perched at the edge of the couch. He's got a glass of water to his mouth, his eyes wide to Jensen, and they blink at each other.

"What're you doing?" Jensen croaks out, throat thick and dry from sleep.

"Studying," Jared mumbles as he sets the glass to the table.

Jensen shuffles to the couch, dropping into it and falling back as he lets the tennis racket slip to the ground. "You don't work?"

Jared looks over his shoulder, nervous or guilty or something. "Not tonight. Last final is tomorrow."

Rubbing over his face, Jensen mumbles, "Why'd you come this late?"

“ Chad came back from the bars and was getting a little too loud so I left, and then the Library's packed, and I didn't mean to wake you," he rushes out.

Jensen rests his hand at Jared's back. "I'm not mad," he says, voice still rough, no matter how many times he clears his throat.

"No?"

"No," he insists with a tiny smile. "But I'm tired as hell and you're here. All I wanna do is sleep and you're here." Jared starts to frown and Jensen shakes his head as he shifts forward. "What time's your test?"

"Eight. I'll be out by six the latest. Hit the library for a little."

He sets his forehead to Jared's should, mumbling, "Wake me before you leave."

Jared frowns, confused and slow when he says, "Okay. You sure?"

Jensen nods against Jared and slowly pulls himself up, forcing himself back to bed.

A few hours later, Jensen's aware it's just after five when Jared enters the room and carefully sits at the edge of the bed.

Turning to his side, Jensen squints with the breaking dawn lighting his room. He lightly holds at Jared's knee, thumb grazing the bend of it. "When's your lease up?" he asks without any setup. He's far too exhausted to make this conversation more than it has to be.

"Next month. Why?"

"Move in." Jared's gulp is loud and Jensen continues, "No splitting the rent until you're out of school. You'll have more time without worrying about making rent."

"Jensen, no."

He stares at Jared from beneath heavy lids. He had not expected that answer. "Why not?"

"I don't want more of your favors," Jared insists, voice a bit broken and tired.

"It's not a favor," Jensen says quietly. "You're just coming and going at this point."

"You gave me your key so I could come and go," Jared points out. "You gave me your key and you got me my job and you've been paying for things for too long. I don't want more handouts."

He hears every word, absolutely understands them. He could argue a hundred things about why he does what he does for Jared. Top of the list would be that no one was able to help him when he was getting through college and his career. His parents did what they could but it only got him so far; he did it himself and created this life, and he can pick who he spends his money on. Second would be that he loves Jared, but Jared probably won't listen to either of those, so he goes with number three: "I'm being selfish and wanna see you."

"I just ..."

Jensen shifts up on his elbow and lightly tugs on Jared's shirt. "No arguing on this. Go ace that test, stop stressing, and come tonight if you want. If you don’t, we can talk logistics whenever you're ready."

Jared's quiet for a few moments, face bare of any real reaction until his eyes widen. "Wow. That was totally your business voice."

"Shuddup," Jensen grumbles and falls back to the bed, knowing Jared's right. This absolutely does feel like a major negotiation he must tread lightly.

Jared chuckles and looks down at his hands. When he looks up, his face is tight, as is his voice. "You really wanna do this?"

“If by this you mean seeing you without a book in hand or half asleep, then yes."

"This is a big step," Jared says quietly.

Jensen’s stomach turns at the idea that Jared can’t be convinced. That he’s not arguing against this for the sake of not looking like he’s jumping at every opportunity, but that he just doesn’t want this arrangement. Jensen clears his throat and carefully says, "I don't want you to do this if you don't want to." Another few seconds of silence and Jensen rushes to say, “We can just forget the offer was ever on the table. It’s not a big deal.”

Jared tips his head and finally smiles, though it’s a strange, pathetic one. “There’s no way I’ll forget that.” His eyes slip to the side then he frowns. “I should get to the library.”

Sitting up, Jensen slides his hand over Jared’s neck and brings him close to kiss. “Just stay here and study. I’m getting up to shower anyway.”

When Jared doesn’t protest, Jensen really does get up to shower. Thirty minutes later, he’s dressed and getting coffee in the kitchen with Jared cramming at the table, books and notebooks spread out. Jensen wraps an arm around Jared’s neck and kisses behind his ear.

“Good luck,” he murmurs. 

Jared twists towards him, but Jensen’s already slipping away with a small smile and he leaves.

*

Jensen’s stuck in an internal meeting that goes on for most of the morning. In the last half hour, he sees Danneel pop up in one of the windows, but he can’t interrupt the meeting or find a smooth way to slip out for a second. So he sits and watches as she strolls by, ever so casually, every five minutes or so.

It’s hell to sit through the hours of jargon and new initiatives coming down from a problem client one of Jensen’s colleagues fought to keep but lost. _More trouble than they’re worth_ everyone had said, but the tone of the entire meeting is disappointment and worry of what really happens when a client isn’t compliant or is unsure of their arrangement. 

Doesn’t help that Jensen’s trying to not think about this morning or how things ended with no real answer. In another life, before Jared, he’d throw himself into work to forget about it, let it slip by, but he can’t bear to let himself do that. If Jared walks out the door, it has to be because Jared says so, not because Jensen lets him. 

It’s not his best moment, but he decides, bolstered by past experience of being left alone and this meeting here, that he’ll stick with whatever he can get, no matter how unhealthy it really is. If Jared doesn’t want to move in, wants to keep seeing each other at midnight for some very un-quality time, and keep running himself ragged while finishing school, so be it. 

Just after settling himself on that fact, he exits the conference room and is bumped by Danneel who hands him a fresh coffee. 

“How long was that thing gonna last, anyway?” she asks quietly. “Your schedule said ten and it’s well past eleven now.”

Jensen checks his watch and it’s nearly lunch. The thought makes his stomach growl and Danneel gives him a look. “Gimme a break, it’s been a bad morning.”

“So now your stomach is cranky, too?”

“Shut up,” he grumbles as he turns to the right and walks down the hallway.

She follows in step and nearly frowns. “Bad morning have anything to do with Jared camped out in your office?”

Jensen stops immediately and swallows, hard. “What does he look like?”

“Um, like Jared.”

“I mean,” he sighs. “Is he happy? Pissed?” Jensen makes a face. “He doesn’t look guilty does he? Like he’ll do something bad?”

Danneel stares at him and then makes a face right back at him. “He looks tired. Like he hasn’t slept in four days.”

“It’s finals week,” Jensen explains, at a loss for any real words right now. Jared is in his office and this is either really good or _really bad_.

When Jensen reaches the doorway, he has to look around the very inside of his office where his recently-acquired couch rests against the wall, where Jared is sacked out. He’s leaning at an odd angle in the corner of the couch, like he’d been doing his best to stay upright while falling asleep. 

“”Oh, my God, he’s adorable,” Danneel whispers from Jensen’s side. 

Jensen sadly smiles then nods at her. “Get some lunch brought up in an hour or two and I’ll treat.”

Danneel looks around Jensen to Jared. “Really?”

“Whatever you have a taste for, order extra.”

She regards Jensen for a bit and tips her head. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” he shrugs, looking just beyond her so he doesn’t have to deal with her long look.

“Are you okay?”

Jensen glances at her then to Jared, who’s soundly sleeping and not bothered in the least by their quiet conversation in the doorway. One more look into the hallway to ensure no one is around to eavesdrop, and Jensen clears his throat. “I asked him to move in.”

“That’s great,” she smiles warmly.

“He wasn’t receptive.”

“Oh,” she frowns. 

“Yeah,” he nearly frowns with her. “And I’m trying to stay calm and just let him decide. But I don’t know what to do. If he doesn’t want move in because of some huge reason and not just thinking I do too much for him, I don’t know,” he admits, feeling anxious to be saying all of this to her. But he quickly realizes it’s quite freeing to have someone he can ramble to. Someone who knows him incredibly well.

“I’ll order Turner’s,” she says with a hopeful smile. “He loves their potatoes.”

Jensen chuckles lightly, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders that Danneel’s not about judge him for his anxiety; she’s going to help him.

Two hours later, lunch arrives, and Jensen’s behind his desk, working quietly. He’s focused enough on the computer screen that he doesn’t see Jared wake up, just hears him mumble, “Are you serious?”

Looking up, Jensen tentatively smiles to Jared’s confusion at the bags on the coffee table in front of the couch. “Morning,” Jensen says.

Jared glances at him, out the windows, and back to Jensen. He scrubs over his face and grimaces. “Dani said your meeting was running late. Didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Jensen shifts to fully face Jared, resting his arms on his desk. “Didn’t want to wake you up. Seemed like you needed all the rest you could get.” Jared nods, eyes slipping shut again before he shakes his head, trying to wake himself up. “How’d your final go?”

Shrugging, Jared smiles a little. “It was okay.”

“You aced it, didn’t you?”

Jared chuckles and drops his head with a small nod. “I really don’t know.”

“I want to live with you,” Jensen says suddenly, surprising himself with the words tumbling so easily. Jared’s head shoots up and he’s staring right at Jensen. This isn’t what Jensen had planned to do right here, but now that he’s said it, he keeps going. “It’s not about wanting to support you or do everything just because I can. As if I think you can’t do it yourself. _I_ want to see you every chance we have.” 

Biting into the side of his mouth, Jared lightly shakes his head. “Why do you think I come here all the time? You think I’m just bored?”

“Usually, yeah,” Jensen lightly jokes. 

“I doubt I aced my final,” Jared says seriously. “I just kept thinking about us. And this morning.” He looks down to his hands and twines fingers together, over and over. “I don’t want people thinking that I’m just taking advantage of everything.”

Jensen gets out from behind the desk and sits next to Jared, shoulder to shoulder and looking right at him, even when Jared won’t look back. “Are you?”

“Of course not,” he murmurs.

“Then, okay.” 

Jared’s mouth twitches and he turns towards Jensen, slowing moving in and pressing a soft kiss, holding it for a couple seconds as Jensen kisses right back, just the same. 

“Are we okay?” Jensen asks.

“Yeah. And I’m sorry,” Jared frowns. “Just been so stressed lately, running back and forth from everywhere. I should’ve just said yes when you asked.”

Jensen can’t help the way his cheeks hurt as his grin breaks free. “Yeah, you should’ve.”

Jared starts to smile, a real, broad smile warming his face. “But I enjoyed you trying to persuade me. Some real fine arguments you have there.”

“What can I say?” Jensen chuckles, feeling elation overcome him. “I’m a good salesman.”

“And selfish apparently,” he says with an eyebrow up high.

Jensen finally tempers his happiness, twisting his mouth to hide his smile. “On occasion.”

“I’ll have to remember that when we sort out my half of the closet.”

The smile comes back in full force. “I’m sure you can put all those calc classes to use.”

Jared smirks and bumps their shoulders together. They share a long look and Jared looks confused for a moment. “You’ve been surprisingly calm through this whole thing.”

“And you’ve been neurotic,” Jensen points out with a chuckle. 

He makes a face. “This has been strange. I don’t think I like it.”

“I think I kinda do,” Jensen admits. Staying calm was precisely what he needed to do, though watching Jared argue against the situation wasn’t all that great. “But next time, just say yes the first time?”

Jared chuckles and leans in to kiss. “Maybe."


	14. Big Time Grad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared finally graduates ...

“You nervous?”

Jared looked at himself in the mirror then at Jensen across the room, buttoning up his shirt and tugging on his shirtcuffs. “No. Am I supposed to be?”

Jensen continued readying himself, tucking his shirt in, fastening his belt, and sitting on the bed to get socks and shoes on. “Don’t think so. Just wondered if you were.”

“Were you?”

He shrugged and gave an awkward, “Nah. Not really.”

Jared stared for a few moments then smirked as he fixed his own button-up. “I think you’re trying to project your anxiety onto me. Not working, man.”

He looked over his shoulder. It was the first time he’d really looked at Jared since they got up that morning. Jared chuckled and shook his head at Jensen’s tight face and equally tight, “I’m fine.”

When Jensen really thought about it, yeah, he was nervous. He’d spent the last two years with Jared and watched for so many hours as Jared huddled over text books and blueprints. Worked his mind over so many designs and calculations. And nearly drove himself crazy with the stress of finishing his degree.

Jensen had dished out numerous back rubs, reassuring pats on the head, and cups of coffee. He’d transitioned much of his office into study space for Jared, and always sat with a quiet comfort when Jared ranted over class loads and discerning teachers and lazy groupwork. Jensen felt like he had just as much invested in this day as Jared did.

On the inside, he was beaming with pride, but a part of him was awkward with this chapter of Jared’s life ending and the new one with Jared officially out of school. He’d been in love with the fun-loving engineering student version of Jared for so long now, but he didn’t exactly know who full-time engineer Jared would be.

But mostly, he was kind of terrified to meet Jared’s family.

*

Jared was anything but nervous. He was proud and excited and couldn’t wait to get through the three-hour ceremony so he could look at his family and say “I’m done.”

But that meant first sitting in a folding chair with very little legroom between him and the row in front of him, listening to random blabbering from three guests of honor, the Dean. and closing words from the President of the school. Not to mention waiting through a very lengthy roll call for every student to get their moment of fame up on stage and receive their diploma.

Once he was free and able to toss his cap up in the air, he did so with gusto then slapped fellow students’ backs. His smile was broad and almost hurt, but he couldn’t stop, especially when he saw his parents and his brother and sister in the front hall of the auditorium. They took dozens of pictures among the group until his mouth slipped closed for a fraction of a second then slid wide into a happy, soft smile. “C’mere,” he said, motioning with his hand.

Jensen pushed himself off the wall and meekly smiled before his business bravado kicked in. He pushed a hand forward to shake all their hands “Hi, nice to meet you,” he nodded. “I’m Jensen.”

Jared’s mom stepped forward as she tugged on his hand. She engulfed him in a comforting, full-bodied hug like Jared always did. “So happy to finally meet you,” she raved. Then she held him at arm’s length and smiled with a short tip of the head. “Jared was right. So handsome,” she added while swiping a hand over his cheek.

His head dropped a little with a shy smile as he patted her arm. “Well, thank you very much.”

Jared slung an arm around his shoulders, tucking him in close. “You’re such a mope,” he said with a chuckle before kissing the side of his head.

A flash went off and they both looked up to his sister snapping a picture. “Gotcha!” she beamed.

He laughed and pulled both arms around Jensen, going so far as to bring a leg up and around his knees. “Try again, punk.”

Jensen laughed, a little uncomfortably, but settled well enough when they stood tall and smiled for a calm photo, proud smiles each and arms around their backs.

After the picture, Jensen turned to Jared with fond eyes. “Proud of you, man.”

Jared’s hand curled at the back of Jensen’s neck. “Thanks.” He tipped his forehead against Jensen and spoke lower. “For everything. Thank you.”

“Of course,” he replied before giving up a brief kiss.

Standing tall again, Jared’s chest puffed out. “Feel like a real man now,” he smirked. “Got a degree and a paycheck and a reason to shower in the morning.”

Jensen laughed, slapping a hand at Jared’s chest. “That paycheck can start paying your half of the rent.”

“So not the purpose of having you as my sugar daddy.”

He was about to reply when Jared’s family asked about a celebratory dinner. “Reservations at Renati’s,” he nodded.

Jared squeezed at Jensen’s shoulder. “Guy’s trying to show off. Don’t mind him.”

His mom asked, “Isn’t that the place by the hotel? With the waiters in suits?”

Jensen nodded sheepishly, but still explained, “They’ve got the best steaks this side of the Mason-Dixon.”

“He takes all his clients there when he’s schmoozing,” Jared said.

“Giving away my best tricks,” Jensen shook his head with a smirk.

Jeff nodded, “I am happy to accept your schmoozing. Anytime you want.”

Jared tucked Jensen back against him. “Dude’s my sugar daddy, not yours.”

With a short push, Jensen moved away from Jared. “Could we not use the words sugar daddy?”

The parents prodded for everyone to head out, so they made their way to the parking lot. Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand, threading they’re fingers together and squeezing. “Looked good in your cap and gown,” Jensen nodded.

“Really?” he chuckled.

“No. Everyone looks like an ass.”

Jared laughed and squeezed the hand again. When he looked forward, his mother was watching them from over her shoulder and nodded with a small smile. He grinned right back at her, feeling absolutely awesome right then.


	15. That Time Jared Had a Visitor

_Jared? You have a visitor._

The words repeat in his head just after he hangs up with the receptionist, while he stares at the phone, and as he rises and leaves his cubicle. He’s just a junior level engineer, hasn’t done much more than verify marked blueprints and watch senior engineers run project meetings and delegate work. He doesn’t get visitors. 

When he’s in the reception area, he’s looking at the long lines of a suit, Jensen’s suit. He knows Jensen from anywhere, at any angle. Jared looks around the area as he steps closer, making sure the receptionist isn’t paying much attention or that anyone who walks through reception is either. 

Jensen turns before Jared says anything, and he’s smiling as he catches Jared head to toe. 

“Hey, what’re you doing here?” Jared asks quietly, nervously tucking hands into his pockets. 

In a quick movement, Jensen sucks his lips into his mouth and pushes them out while running a hand down his tie and straightening it, his other hand sliding into his pants pocket. He looks smooth and so well put together, and Jared feels awkward in his striped button up and khakis. But Jensen smiles like it’s perfectly fine, though he does shoot a quick look to the receptionist, who’s nonchalantly watching them. Jensen clears his throat and says, “Here for our meeting.” He looks at his watch then smiles. “11:30, right?”

To anyone else, this is Business Jensen. Sharp and pulled together, smiling and charming. To Jared, this is all a lie, especially since Jensen has never been to his office before, and Jared doesn’t have a single meeting on today’s schedule. 

Jensen speaks over Jared’s silence, “If you need a few minutes, I can come back.”

“Uh, no, no. It’s fine,” he answers quickly, nervously. He motions a hand towards the hall to usher Jensen away. 

As they walk, Jensen falls into step with Jared, hands smoothly in his pockets. “How’s your day going?”

Jared gets close, but not too close, and whispers, “What’re you doing here?”

“Which one’s yours?” Jensen asks, unbothered, as they reach an open space filled with dozens of cubicles. 

Jared shoots him an odd glance. “You wanna see my cube?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Jared stops and shakes his head. “What’s your deal?” 

Jensen coolly crosses his arms and smiles. “I was in the neighborhood to see the Murphys. Thought I’d stop by for lunch, but I guess you’re all too busy for the little people.”

He snorts and shakes his head again. “Little people, right. You and your Armani suit.”

Jensen’s hand slides over the breast pocket as he corrects, “It’s Hugo Boss.”

Jared laughs, finally easing up. “Like that’s any better.”

He rolls his shoulders and looks bothered for a split second then slips his hands back into his pockets. “You wanna get lunch or not?”

Jared checks his watch and looks around the area, tensing just enough that Jensen’s following his eyes, too. “Yeah, I guess. I just … I should check out or something. Let Jeffrey know.”

Jensen smirks for a quick moment and nods. “Whatever you gotta do.”

They meet near reception again, Jensen holding the door for Jared and following him into the elevator lobby. 

“You get the all clear? Teacher grant a hall pass?”

He bristles and then eyes Jensen. Jared’s fresh meat at work, lowest man on the totem pole, and no matter how little he mentions his nerves at home, he’s sure Jensen can pick up on them. Sure that Jensen can figure out that Jared’s constantly nervous about doing well in his first job. Which makes Jensen’s demeanor here bother him even more. “Dude, what’s with you? Awfully punchy today.”

“Just had a good day.”

“Ain’t half over,” Jared points out as they enter the empty elevator. 

He moves close, hand on Jared’s hip, and then he kisses him. “At the good part now.”

“Yeah?” Jared asks in between kisses, smile marking Jensen’s lips. 

“Yeah.” He drops one final kiss before the doors open and they walk out. “Got the thumbs up from Murphy,” Jensen starts ticking off as walk through the lobby of Jared’s building. “Tom’s finishing up SKYY’s latest banner ads. And I got myself a hot lunch date.”

“Glad someone’s having a good day,” he grumbles, following Jensen outside and to the restaurant next door. 

Jensen puts a hand to Jared’s chest to stop him from walking further. “Okay, so, to repeat you. Dude, what’s with you?”

“Just a bad day.” Jared’s uncomfortable with Jensen watching and waiting, looking all kinds of concerned. Jensen is unbelievably supportive, has been since the day they got together. But he’s also a Nervous Nelly and Jared’s usually the one calming him. This, right here, feels wrong. But Jared turns away, heads to the restaurant and just rambles on about having mismarked a redline for where a sprinkler would be aligned within a fire protection system, how his immediate supervisor made him recheck four sets of 15 prints to make sure he didn’t mismark any other items on the blueprints, and how his conference call ran twice as long and threw off his self-imposed schedule for the day. He complains as they’re seated, as they wait for their order to be taken, even through some of lunch. 

Jensen’s eyebrows draw down, and he reaches across the small table to run a hand over Jared’s shoulder. “Alright, calm down.”

“No, I just,” he starts to shrug out of it, but then stops. He takes a breath and catches Jensen’s warm eyes and steady glance. “I’m sorry. It’s just … ”

Jensen’s mouth twitches and he gives an easy smile. “It’s fine. Don’t worry. We all have our days.”

“Kinda weird to be on this side of it.” When Jensen is quietly confused, Jared explains, “Usually you’re the one having a coronary, and Danneel and I are talking you off a ledge.”

“What? I don’t go out on a ledge … ”

“Every day,” Jared says with a light smile as he pokes around his plate for another forkful.

“Do not.”

“When Randy’s especially jumpy. When Tom submits typos. When you run outta coffee.”

Jensen clears his throat. “Alright, I got it.” Jared chuckles and Jensen shakes his head. “Real funny.”

Jared chuckles again, finally feeling light, like this is how he should be every day. With Jensen and feeling good. He’s easy enough that when they’re back at his building, he’s smiling at Jensen and wanting so badly to kiss him, but he’s worried about doing it in front of his building. Out in the open. He quirks his mouth and stuffs his hands in his pockets to keep himself from reaching out. “Thanks for lunch.”

“Not a problem,” Jensen nods, picking up on Jared’s nerves right here and keeping himself reserved for the moment. “I’ll see you later.”

“Of course. Thanks again.”

Jensen reaches forward, squeezes his elbow for a second then walks to the curb to hail a cab. 

Jared steps closer to the front door, but watches Jensen the whole way. And when he’s heading back to his office, he’s grinning and can’t wait for five o’clock to come around.


	16. That Time Jensen Thought Jared Would Pop the Question

Danneel had been nervous when she asked. But Jensen is beaming and jumpy and all but yelling at Jared the second he gets through the front door. “She chose _me_! Not you and you’re little puppy face. But me and my good looks and kind nature.”

Jared’s head appears in the kitchen doorway. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Danneel asked me to stand up.”

His mouth quirks as he snorts and moves back to the sink. “Someone probably dropped out.”

Jensen sighs as he settles next to Jared. “Why you have to ruin it?”

Jared looks over and watches Jensen keep his eyes down to the bottles Jared had been rinsing in the sink. “Did she really only ask you because someone dropped out?”

“What?” he asks with a lilt in his voice. “No, no, of course not. She asked because we’re close. She’s worked for me for six years. She asked _me_ ,” he argues further.

There’s a moment of thought but then Jared leans forward and kisses his temple. “Of course she did.”

“She didn’t ask you,” he points out, sounding just a tad smug. “Someone thought of me before _you_.”

Jared laughs, hands in the air. “Alright, I got it. You can reign it back in.”

Jensen grabs a beer from the fridge, opens, and gulps for a bit. He leans against the counter, staring down on it. “His college buddy is moving to Bulgaria. An AP assignment.”

The good thing is that Jared doesn’t immediately respond. He moves around the kitchen to tidy up the mess he’d made earlier that morning when grabbing a quick breakfast before heading off to work. 

“Someone dropped out,” Jensen says a bit miserably. 

“Yeah, I got that,” Jared says around a sad smile that’s mostly amused. He slides into Jensen’s space, arms around his waist and mouth close to Jensen’s. “She didn’t ask me.”

Jensen fights the roll of his eyes and instead says, “No, she _didn’t_.”

“She asked you,” he says while nipping softly yet quickly at Jensen’s mouth.

“She did.”

Jared leans in close, hovering and moving slowly as he breathes heavy, right into Jensen’s mouth when he’s not taking over his lips by sucking on them. “I have a question for you,” he says quietly.

Jensen’s hands flex over Jared’s hips and his breath stutters. “Yeah?”

“About a wedding,” he whispers against Jensen’s lips.

His eyes close and the fingers nearly pinch Jared’s sides. “Yeah?”

“Would you … “

“Hmm?”

“I wanted to know if you …” Jensen’s breath is sharp but he can’t manage any words. Jared finally soldiers on, “Would you be my date to Danneel’s wedding?”

His eyes snap open and stare as Jared smirks over him.

“Got this invitation. Says _plus one_.”

“Screw you.” Jared chuckles and kisses him, even when Jensen barely responds. “Hate you,” he says lamely against Jared’s mouth.

*

Jensen has done a pretty good job at being a stand-in groomsman, helping with the showers and parties and rehearsal dinner. But he’s actually really happy that the day finally comes so he can just stand there and let it all happen. Then he can stop worrying about all the preparations and an stop listening to Danneel fuss over every detail at work and _outside_ of work when she calls him with any freak-out about the bridal party. 

Though, when he sees the church filling up with family and friends of the couple, people he doesn’t know but people who look at him, knowing he’s a stand-in? He’s pretty damned uneasy. 

He escapes to the back area of the church for a few minutes’ relief from the groomsmen he doesn’t know all that well but keep torturing the groom. That the guy has just twenty minutes to change his mind, that he can remain a free man, and all around just torturing him for actually wanting to get married. Jensen’s not sure if it bothers him because it’s Danneel on the other end of that ring or because he’s kinda, sorta, maybe wants to get married, too. Every time he’s had to consider this day, Danneel’s day, he’s been wrought with tension about his relationship with Jared and the last two years bringing them to the ease of living together and just being. He’s not sure he wants to chance anything changing that.

“Never had altar boys like you.”

He turns and releases an easy sigh when he sees Jared in his best black suit, hair styled gracefully, and boasting a wide smile. “Hey,” Jensen breathes out on a smile. 

Jared dips down for a kiss then tucks his hands into his pockets. “They got food back here or something?”

He takes another deep breath. “No. Just wanted to get away for a second.”

There’s a long moment of Jared’s critical look. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” he quickly answers with a forced smile. 

“Oh, jeez! Just one second!” they hear from around the way. Jensen knows it’s Danneel’s voice, but they’re both surprised by how high the whine is. 

Jensen’s there in an instant grabbing at her arms to hold her upright while Jared slides behind her to help. “You okay?”

“One bathroom break and they all freak out.” She tips her head back from where she’d come. “I’m not on the run. I’m talking to my boss now, okay?” When she turns back to them, she rolls her eyes. “Bridesmaids.”

“You okay?” he asks again.

Her eyes bug out while she sighs then her mouth curves into a perfect smile. “I’m fine. I’ll be good when they stop nagging.” As Jared moves out from behind her, her smile gets brighter. She looks between them and beams at Jensen. “You look so handsome.”

“Thanks,” Jensen nearly blushes.

“Think she was talking to me,” Jared says with a raised eyebrow.

He rolls his eyes. “Oh, shut up.”

Danneel laughs. “You _both_ look great.” She leans in close to Jensen, “You especially.”

“Dani! Come _on_ ,” someone whines from the other room.

She sighs, “Jesus,” then stops and looks around the space, catching so many crosses and a crucifix on the wall above Jared. “Is everywhere.”

They both laugh with her and Jensen asks a bit skeptically, “This really your wedding day, huh?”

Danneel screws up her mouth for a second. “I’m gonna rip my hair out in a second, but it’s gonna be an awesome day.”

Jensen catches Jared’s tender look and he tries not to clear his throat or swallow too loudly to ruin the moment. 

“Elta!” a firm voice calls out. “Right _now_!”

“Gosh!” Danneel yells back. ‘One second, Mama!” She moves up to kiss Jensen’s cheek. “Thank you so much for doing this.”

“Of course,” he smiles softly.

She makes a bit of a freaked-out face but then smiles. “Duty calls!” and rushes back to her bridal room. 

Jensen looks at Jared and flits his eyebrows quickly. “She’s freaked.”

Jared smirks as he leans in and softly kisses him. “Who cares when you look this good?”

His hand coasts down Jared’s tie. “You, too.”

They share a long look, eyes searching, and Jensen feels the question form on his lips before he realizes he’s asking it. “Someday?”

Jared’s chest puffs up with his deep breath and his eyes close. He tips his forehead to Jensen’s. “Yeah, someday.”


	17. That Time Jensen Nearly Lost His Mind

Jensen’s head was buried in proofs. Colors just a tad off, a handful of typos, and leading so tight that his gut clenched at the sight. He reached for the phone, to press speaker phone and tap out a quick four-digit extension. But his hand hovered over the keys then stretched out before his hand dropped back to the desk.

Another hour passed and he flipped through proof after proof after proof. Print ads. Hand-outs for major industry conventions. Redesigns for the Web site. Everything required his full attention, and each one put him on edge and made him want to call for Danneel to get Tom or Kristen on the phone, no matter what hour it was.

But he couldn’t. Because she wouldn’t answer her phone. Because she wasn’t there. 

Jensen fought being upset with her absence, knowing that she was off doing what she only deserved.

Honeymooning.

When he wanted coffee, wanted to ignore the phone, or wanted someone to filter out unwanted office visits, he cursed himself for ignoring Danneel’s suggestions to get a temp, even just for the week. 

“Someone to get your damned coffee or answer your calls, nothing major,” she’d suggested.

He’d just scoffed and insisted he could survive.

A knock at the doorway interrupted him and he looked up quickly, spotting Tom seeming terribly nervous. 

“So, how’s it all look?” Tom asked carefully.

A strong, negative response was on the tip of his tongue, but he kept it inside. He knew there was a solid grimace on his face, but he considered it a small miracle that he wasn’t shredding Tom a new asshole, especially when Danneel wasn’t there to ease the pain. 

Anxiously, Tom took a step forward then shuffled from side to side. “Do you, maybe, have some edits now. Then we can get a start on them all?”

After a long look and a longer sigh, Jensen grabbed the stack to his right and held it into the air for Tom to grab. 

“Do you want some coffee?” Tom asked hesitantly.

Jensen glanced up again, face blank and warming for a moment at the mention of his beloved drink.

Tom clutched the papers to his chest and quirked his mouth into something resembling a smile. “Figured with Danneel gone, you might not be getting your coffee all that often.”

“Tom,” Jensen said with force and something resembling a smile. “I would _love_ some coffee right now.”

“Okay,” he grinned. “I’ll grab some from the kitchen and be right back.”

Jensen’s face dropped and Tom stalled just a few feet away. 

“Not from the kitchen?” Tom asked slowly.

Biting into the side of his mouth, Jensen thought it over for a quick moment, amazed that he could decide so quickly. He nodded. “Kitchen is fine. Two creams and three sugars.”

“Okay, right,” Tom nodded. “Two creams and sugars.”

“ _Three_ sugars,” Jensen pushed out.

He made an awkward noise then rushed out of the room. 

Just as Tom reentered Jensen’s office, Jensen heard random shuffling and footsteps at the doorway, then Jared with a soft, “Hey, it’s okay,” and the office door shut.

Jensen didn’t dare look up from his proof, kept his eyes on the gradient of red into green across the bottom of the magazine ad he’d been viciously critiquing. He went so far as to ignore the tall cup of covered coffee set just out of reach or Jared settling into an arm chair across from him.

“I told you that you’d be miserable,” Jared said, voice light but a bit chiding.

“I’m fine,” he replied, eyes barely making their way to Jared’s face. 

Jared chuckled. “Three days in, and you’re about ready to snap. I can see it in the vein in your neck.”

On reflex, Jensen shrugged, one shoulder nudging into his jaw to hide his neck. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Ducking his head, Jared was fighting to find Jensen’s eyes, and it took a while. But Jensen finally glanced up. He licked his lower lip then bit into it to fight the smile that wanted to surface at Jared’s presence. 

“It could be worse,” Jensen quickly argued.

With a sharp smile, Jared chuckled again. “How so?”

“I could’ve boarded up the office and not let anyone in,” he suggested with a hand out. “Or I could be screaming at the top of my lungs. Have you heard me shouting yet?”

“Yet.”

“I’ve tried. Really hard. And I haven’t yelled at Tom once yet.”

“Again. Yet.”

Jensen finally tossed his pen and pushed his elbows onto the desk, covering his face with his hands. His voice even dropped to a whine. “Jared, I’m so screwed. I don’t know what I’m doing without her telling me to do it.”

Jared snorted then slid to the edge of his chair. “Jensen, you got here with what you know. It’s not like you can’t survive one week without her.”

“No, it’s exactly like that,” Jensen admitted. “I _can’t_ survive a week without her. It’s horrible.”

“What’re you talking about?”

Just then, Jensen let it all out, suddenly unafraid to tell Jared everything. “I can’t even make the coffee right. In the kitchen, there’s something new with the measuring cup and I keep making it too strong or not enough. And then I add an extra creamer or two and it’s far too much and I’m off balance all day. And the phone, the phone rings all day. I hear it all the time, and only some come through to me. I don’t know which I’m supposed to take seriously or which I’m supposed to let through to voicemail for later. And Tom dropped off a dozen proofs this morning. She’s _never_ brought me that many in a day. Two, three, four tops. I don’t know what I’m doing!”

Jared’s eyes were wide and he slowly tipped his head to the side. “Jen, baby, I think you need to breathe.”

As instructed, Jensen took a deep breath then leaned back in his chair, looking up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his heart rate, tried to think of how he only had two more days to survive without Danneel before all would be right in the world. 

When he opened his eyes, Jared was standing over him with a small smile. “You feeling better now?”

His lungs were tight with a long inhale and he muttered, “A little, yeah.”

Jared’s smile grew, tipping high in one corner before he dropped down and kissed Jensen solid on the mouth. 

Neither moved away or made it more than it had to be for the moment. Just a calming thing for Jensen to focus on: the smell of Jared so close, his lips soft and familiar, the warmth of his body so close. 

As Jared moved back, Jensen slipped a hand around his neck, squeezing then pulling him in for another kiss, this time a bit more insistent with his lips wet and opening around Jared’s bottom lip. Jared leaned in with his hands planted on the arms of Jared’s chair, fingers tightening making the cushioned arms squeak. And Jensen chuckle against Jared’s mouth. 

They separated, a deep breath apiece, and Jared swiped a hand over Jensen’s head as he moved over to the armchair he’d sat in earlier. As he dug through his backpack, Jensen grabbed the coffee Jared had left at his desk. 

He took a quick sip and started, “What’re you-” before registering the taste and looking at Jared. It was his favorite, from their li’l shop a few blocks over. “You’re way too good to me, you know?”

“I’m well aware,” Jared replied with a small smirk, still rifling through his bag.

“What’re you doing?” Jensen asked, leaning forward on his desk to watch Jared.

“I’ve got a lot of homework for tomorrow, but you obviously can’t survive without someone else here.”

His eyes went wide, staring right at Jared.

Jared shrugged and tugged a textbook and notepad from his bag. “What? It’s not like either of us will survive with you being cranky all day.”

Jensen sipped at his coffee, relishing the smooth coconut mixing with the nutty flavor. Biting into a grin, Jensen asked, “You staying through dinner?”

“You really workin’ that long?”

He glanced at the clock on his computer, reading 2:37pm. He knew it wouldn’t do him any good to not stick around as long as possible, so he merely shrugged in return.

Jared pulled his cell out, scrolling through a few entries before pushing send and bringing the phone to his ear. “You want Alfredo or vodka sauce.”

There was no point in hiding it now. So Jensen grinned, hard enough it hurt his cheeks. “You really are too good to me.”


	18. That Time They Both Needed It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's just as busy as Jensen these days and they don't get much time together.

It’s just past midnight when Jensen comes through the door. A few lights are still on in the condo and he stops in the kitchen first, yanking at the knot in his tie to loosen it more than he had in the car. 

It’s been a long night of schmoozing a new client, he and Randy going all out at the town’s newest seafood restaurant followed by a few hours at a cigar bar. He knows his clothes reek of the smoke and the liquor has made him tired and groggy rather than loose and happy. The last week has been nothing but late hours to prepare their pitch on top of his already busy schedule, and while the evening had gone rather well, he’s more than happy to be done with all the planning and just wait for an answer.

The coffee maker’s still on with little more than a cup left in the carafe. He pulls it out and considers finishing it off, but it’s begun to burn and he wonders how long it’s been sitting there. The counter’s got a few things out of place that he decides to leave for the morning. There’s no way he can handle it now, and he turns off the lights before heading down the far hallway.

There’s a dim light on in the bedroom and he barely stops as he passes, not wanting to interrupt if Jared’s still up. Jared’s been running himself ragged the last few weeks, too, and Jensen figures his own night out gave Jared the quiet and space he needs. 

The bathroom’s light on, too, but he can’t complain because he needs a quick shower to get the cigar grime off his skin and out of his hair. He doesn’t do much beyond scrub some shampoo through his hair for a few seconds and wash everything off his skin, then dries off quickly and wraps the towel around his waist. He shucks his dirty clothes into the wicker hamper in the corner of the spacious bathroom, tucks a few things back into place in the medicine cabinet, and grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste to brush his teeth. As he stares in the mirror, he can see dark circles under his eyes and the crease in his forehead seems deeper than it was last week. When he’s done with his teeth, he tugs at a few places on his face, then gives himself a pathetic smile that’s more like a frown, and heads to the walk-in closet, trying to be quiet for Jared’s sake, who’s sitting up in bed in a worn-out shirt to sleep.

Jensen pulls on a pair of sleep pants and slips a few hangers to the side as he thinks about clothes for tomorrow. With a sigh, he closes his eyes and shoves the few pieces to the side, suddenly not wanting to make any more decisions for the night. 

In the bedroom, Jared’s sitting back against the padded headboard, legs under the covers, and a thick textbook in his hands. His head is hanging low as he reads with a pencil held between his teeth and a pink highlighter in his hand, marking up a page before he turns to the next one. The lamp on the bedside table isn’t all too bright, but Jensen’s happy to see Jared’s wearing his reading glasses to get through the book. 

Pulling the pencil away from his mouth, Jared reaches for the coffee cup on the side table and takes a drink before putting it back, rather close to the edge. Jensen goes to it and grabs the mug, sniffing and flinching at the cold, stale smell. 

“It’s fine,” Jared mumbles before putting the pencil back between his lips. 

“It’s gonna chew your stomach up,” Jensen replies flatly. But he smiles a little as he leans in to kiss the side of Jared’s head. “How long have you been at it?”

Jared flips another page and purses his lips. “Two hundred pages.”

Jensen looks at the book and while he can’t read many of the words without his own glasses, he can see yellow highlighter mixing with pink. He tugs at the book cover so he can read the title and frowns. “I thought you already went through this one.”

“And I’m going through it again.”

The reply isn’t tense, so much as it’s without humor. Jensen knows that Jared’s stressed, far beyond anything Jensen had seen while Jared was cramming through finals or worrying over finding a job. This is Jared worrying over tests _and_ his job, as he studies book after book after book in the hopes he can ace his Professional Engineer exam and become registered. It not only will earn him more money, but more responsibilities and keep him on his career track. Not to mention, bring about pride at work and respect from his co-workers. 

As Jensen goes to the kitchen to pour out the old coffee and pour a glass of water as a replacement, he thinks about the fact that he’s not worried Jared won’t pass. Jared’s insanely smart, graduated with high marks from _MIT_ , and landed a job at an engineering firm that’s not only well known in Boston, but is also highly regarded across the country. Jensen’s just worried about any anxiety Jared creates for himself as he continues with his regular workload that begs for 10-plus-hour days while studying late into the night. He’s burning the candle at both ends, and while Jensen knows how that goes, of course he’s worried.

Back in the bedroom, he puts the glass down on the table to a hum from Jared in thanks, then he slides into the other side of the bed and faces Jared. There’s no movement from Jared’s side except for more pages turning and a few sighs when he runs his fingers over the same passage repeatedly.

“Jared,” Jensen says quietly.

“Hmm,” he replies without looking up. 

“How much longer you gonna be at this?” he asks. He tries to say it softly, because he’s more curious – maybe more worried for Jared – than he is bothered by the light. 

Jared takes the pencil from his mouth and makes a few notes in the margin. “I can turn the light down.”

Jensen smiles. “Then how’re you gonna see?”

“I can go to the living room,” Jared mumbles. 

“No, it’s fine.” Jensen turns to his bedside table and plays with his alarm clock. “What time are you getting up?”

“Early.”

“Earlier than normal?”

Jared shrugs and chews on his bottom lip as he keeps reading. “What time are you?”

“Maybe seven,” he says as he sets the clock for five, for Jared.

Another page turns. “Going in late?”

“I’ll sleep at work if I don’t give myself a chance tonight,” Jensen jokes as he turns back to his side to face Jared again. He rests against his pillow and watches Jared continue reading. He’s feeling sleepy, sure, but he hasn’t seen much of Jared lately without a book in his hand. The only semi-normal time between them is when they got ready for work around each other, mostly in tired silence. 

It’s been like this all week, and while he understands, he’s not happy with it. 

Jensen shifts forward, sets his arm over Jared’s legs, and kisses his hip before settling in next to him. “G’night,” he murmurs. 

Nearly a minute passes before he feels Jared’s hand on his back, fingers slowly moving back and forth. There’s a rustle of the book dropping to Jared’s lap and then a soft but long sigh. 

“What’d you eat?” Jared asks as his hand rubs across Jensen’s shoulder. 

“Catfish,” Jensen mumbles. “With a garlic and butter sauce.”

“Any good?”

“The roasted potatoes were nice,” he answers with a smile as he tucks his hand around Jared’s far leg. “Really good wine and great service. I’ll take you there when you pass.”

“ _If_ I pass,” Jared grumbles. 

“You’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that,” he replies moodily.

Jensen takes a deep breath so he doesn’t sigh, and then he rises enough to grab Jared’s book and drop it to the side of the bed, despite Jared’s protests. “Alright, you’re done for the night,” he says with a small smile. He reaches across Jared, turns off the touch lamp, and lies back down and pulls Jared close, even if he’s still sitting up. 

Jared’s hand slides over Jensen’s head, fingers rubbing at the back of his neck. “I’m sorry.”

Kissing Jared’s hip again, Jensen says, “It’s okay. I get it.”

Jared pushes his legs out and thumps his head against the headboard. He pulls his glasses off, noisily drops them on the side table, and takes a long sip of water. After a few moments, he slides down in bed and right up against Jensen, wrapping his arms around him like they tend to sleep all tied up together. 

“Hi,” Jared murmurs before kissing Jensen. “I miss you.”

Jensen smiles against his mouth. “I miss you, too.”

“I’m stupidly stressed, and I’m sorry.”

Jensen kisses him softly. “I know, and it’s okay.”

Jared runs his hand down Jensen’s back and slides his fingers under the waistband of Jensen’s pants, like he tends to do. But then he takes in a quick breath and presses his forehead against Jensen’s as he flips his fingers against the elastic waistband. “Is this all you have on?”

“Maybe,” he lightly teases as he rests his hand beneath the back of Jared’s shirt. 

Without a word, Jared pushes his leg between Jensen’s and his hand further inside his pants to squeeze at Jensen’s bare ass. He takes Jensen’s mouth and slips his tongue inside, winding quick, and ramping Jensen right up with his heart pounding at the immediate feel of Jared all around him. 

When Jared’s finger slides down Jensen’s crack, Jensen hums and pushes against Jared’s body, his own nerves going hot when he their dicks brush against each other. 

“Can I?” Jared whispers. 

This is the most energy Jensen’s seen in Jared for weeks, always run down with reading and memorizing and writing out all his notes, and it’s definitely the most they’ve touched in just as long. “I just showered,” he lamely argues, not meaning a bit of it. When Jared’s eyes drop a little, Jensen kisses him and says, “Of course.”

Jared moves to the table and pulls the lube out, and gives a shocked huff when Jensen pulls off his pants and straddles Jared’s hips without question. Jensen leans forward to kiss, tongue thick along with Jared’s as they kiss in long strides like they haven’t in a long while. He keens forward when Jared’s slick finger presses at his hole, but then he pushes back to Jared’s hand and clenches his eyes shut when Jared’s finger slides in. 

There’s some light coming in through the windows, moonlight that puts them both into a dark blue glow. He can still see Jared’s eyes widen like he’s more awake than he’s been in months. Jensen smiles at him before Jared puts a second finger in, and Jensen has to swallow and hold his breath for a second. 

“This is gonna feel so good,” Jared murmurs in wonder.

Jensen moves down to kiss. “Better than taking care of yourself?”

Jared laughs and tucks his fingers in tight, leaning up to kiss Jensen as Jensen rocks back onto Jared’s hand. 

There’s no way to deny how good it feels to be right here, with Jared touching him like this, but Jensen focuses more on how good it is to hear Jared laugh. He softly smiles as he presses both of his hands to Jared’s neck then runs them up to hold his face, thumbing at his cheeks. “Don’t fall asleep on me,” he warns with a smirk. 

“I won’t,” Jared assures him as his fingers slide faster. “I can’t promise I won’t right after.”

“Okay, alright,” Jensen chuckles as he sits up, resting his hands on Jared’s chest. “Let’s do this so we don’t even chance it.”

Jared pulls his fingers out, pulls his boxers down, and slicks up his dick before pressing it to Jensen’s hole. His eyes slip shut and he bites his lower lip as Jensen leans back into it and Jared slides inside him. 

Jensen shifts with his knees tight against Jared’s ribs and he breathes heavily. It definitely feels like ages since they’ve done this, but he’s glad they are now. He almost doesn’t want to move, just to stay right here with Jared buried deep, with Jared’s hands running up and down his legs then his hands squeezing at Jensen’s hips. 

“God,” Jared sighs. “Feel so good.” He brings his knees up and tips his hips.

Jensen swears Jared’s deeper than ever before, and he starts to lift up and roll his hips, drawing a hiss from Jared as he pushes his head back into the pillows and opens his eyes to watch where Jensen move in his lap. Jensen leans back to increase the angle and lifts himself up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. 

Jared’s face twists and he bites down so hard on his lip, Jensen waits for it split open. He’s sure Jared won’t last, giving how long it’s been and how fried his brain’s been, unable to focus on anything but the way Jensen slowly fucks himself. Jensen keeps rutting his hips to feel Jared fill him up so deep and make his skin go hot, sweat building everywhere.

“Oh, God, keep doing that, you feel _so good_ ,” Jared pants, breath cutting off between every few words. Jensen keeps on sliding over Jared’s dick, arching his back with the angle, and then he hisses when Jared’s hand runs up Jensen’s dick. Jensen’s rhythm hitches, but he tries to roll his hips on the way down and Jared squeezes Jensen’s dick as his breath gets shallow and quick. “Yeah, right like that,” he murmurs then starts to fist Jensen steadily. 

“Yes, Jared, yes,” Jensen hisses when Jared’s hand gets faster. Jensen pumps his hips faster to get more of Jared’s hand and more of Jared inside. 

Jared pushes up into Jensen, hips hitting Jensen’s ass, and then he mumbles _yeah, yeah, oh yeah_ , and snaps his hips up hard and comes. As his hips stutter through it, his hand moves slower, but it’s enough for Jensen and he follows, shooting up his belly as he leans back on Jared’s knees. Jared breathes hard, chest rising with the effort, and she slowly brings his hand up to Jared’s stomach and runs it over Jensen’s come. 

“God, I needed that,” Jared sighs.

Jensen smiles and rests his hand over Jared’s. “We both did.”

Jared runs his thumb across the side of Jensen’s hand and lazily smiles. “When I’m done with this test, we’re having lots of sex,” he declares.

Rising off of Jared, Jensen leans forward to wetly kiss him. “I can’t argue with that.” After some more lazy kissing, Jensen asks, “You awake enough to clean up?”

“Only if you help,” Jared replies with a light smack to Jensen’s ass. 

They take a quick shower to rinse off, Jared’s fingers roaming across Jensen’s body and Jensen setting tiny kisses along Jared’s shoulders. Jensen’s aware they’re still a bit damp when they get back into bed, but he loves the feel of Jared’s cool skin on his as they fall asleep. 

They don’t sleep long, though, with the alarm waking them both at five, Jensen still wrapped up in Jared’s arms and legs. After the alarm buzzes a dozen or so times, Jared reaches over Jensen to hit snooze, and then tugs Jensen back in, kissing at Jensen’s neck and keeping his head buried there. Jensen shifts closer and lets himself fall back asleep.

The alarm goes off again at ten after, and Jared again hits snooze. 

“You said you were going in early,” Jensen mumbles.

“Ten more minutes,” Jared murmurs back. 

Jensen’s not up for broken sleep as Jared might snooze his way through the morning, but he’s not really up for letting Jared move either. 

When the alarm sounds again, Jared actually turns it off, but doesn’t get up. Jensen nudges Jared away. “C’mon, get up.”

Jared hums and kisses Jensen’s shoulder, keeping his mouth there as he asks, “Can you order dinner in. There’s no way I wanna do anything tonight.”

Jensen runs a hand through Jared’s hair, fingers pushing it away from his face. “If you get up now so I can sleep again, sure.”

“Okay, fine,” he complains as he jumps out of bed, but Jensen can see the small smile Jared’s got as he goes. 

The extra sleep Jensen manages isn’t much to keep him all that alert throughout the day, and come quarter to four, he asks Danneel to call Turner’s.

“I doubt they can get you in before eight,” she says oddly from the doorway to his office. “You know how crazy they get.”

“To go,” he specifies as he pulls his glasses off and tosses them to the desk. “Get our regular.”

“It’s been a long week.” 

Jensen nods. “For us both.”

“Aww, you’re so cute,” she mocks. “Taking care of your man.”

He doesn’t have the energy to glare at her and instead rolls his eyes while he smiles. “Yes, I’m taking care of Jared.”

“You could go the whole nine yards,” she suggests. “And order the food yourself.”

“And I could get myself a new assistant,” he replies with a smirk to match hers.

“That threat doesn’t do anything anymore.”

Jensen shakes his head and runs a hand over his head. “How about please? Can you _please_ order for me?”

She playfully rolls her eyes. “I guess I can.”

“Thank you,” he nods. “See if they can make it for five o’clock.”

“Really?”

“I’m going home early,” he says with force and a tired look.

Danneel makes a thoughtful face then nods. “Good for you.”

Jensen’s home with the food for nearly half an hour before Jared comes in, dropping into the couch next to Jensen. 

Jared looks more run down than he had the day before, or the one before that, and Jensen frowns at him.

“At least it’s Friday,” Jensen offers. 

Jared leans hard into Jensen so his face is pressed just under Jensen’s arm resting at the top of the couch. “But Monday’s gonna come too quick,” he whines.

Jensen chuckles and pulls Jared in closer. “You hungry? I got Turner’s.”

Lifting his head to look at Jensen, Jared asks hopefully, “Potatoes?”

“Extra just for you.”

“I love you,” Jared murmurs and shifts to rest more comfortably. “Will you feed me?”

“No, I will not,” Jensen replies with another chuckle. He threads his fingers through Jared’s hair and watches Jared watch the TV, which has a sitcom rerun that Jensen was filling his time with. “Are you studying tonight?”

“I can’t. My brain’s gonna explode. I just wanna eat and veg out all night.”

They veg on the couch just like Jared had wanted, complete with extremely bad TV and only leaving the couch for the bathroom when they absolutely can’t hold it any longer. It’s not a typical Friday night; they’re usually up and out for dinner – big or small – or drinks later at night to wind down from the week. Spending the evening like this feels like a waste compared to how much they run around every other day.

Two more weeks until Jared’s exam, Jensen thinks, and then they can go back to normal. Though he won’t lie that he kind of likes this right here, with Jared tucked in next to him the whole time.


	19. That Time Jensen Forgot to File His Taxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ad!Exec!Jensen is a little off the ball when filing his taxes.

“I don’t know whether to be amused or disappointed in you.”

Jensen grumbles but doesn’t actually _say_ anything. He just stays huddled over his laptop and keeps clicking forward, then back, then forward-forward.

Jared leans back in bed, lacing fingers behind his head, crossing his ankles, and watching. There’s a tiny smile on his face, but a few wrinkles between his eyes. “I think maybe I’m disappointed.”

“Yeah?” he asks, distracted, randomly punching numbers and then clicking forward-forward-forward.

“Of all the people I know, you’re the most anal.” Jensen snorts and Jared does, too, but then he continues. “ _That’s_ the anal I’d like to get behind.” 

Slowly, Jensen turns and stares at Jared, one eyebrow up as his finger taps at the top of the mouse. 

Jared smirks then scratches at his ear. “I’m sorry. Am I keeping you from something? Would you rather be in bed with your hot boyfriend?”

Shaking his head, Jensen goes back to the computer. There are many, many more clicks, all while he ignores Jared’s rambling.

“I mean, you spend a good ten minutes starching and ironing a shirt. You fold your socks. Your belts are hanging in alphabetical order.”

“They are not!” Jensen argues without taking his attention from the computer.

Jared laughs. “Your ties are ordered by color.”

“You didn’t seem to mind when you had to find the blue Armani.”

Shaking his head with a playful sigh, Jared says, “God, you’re such a _bitch_ with your clothes.” 

Jensen bites back a retort and marches to the kitchen and right back to the bedroom to settle at his desk. With loud rattles of the desk drawers, he retrieves his checkbook and smacks it onto the surface.

Jared laughs, “You have to pay? How much?”

“Two.”

“Hundred?” he asks as he shifts up in bed. Then he frowns. “Two thousand?”

“Dollars. Two dollars,” Jensen grumbles. 

Jared thinks on it, eyes rolling back and forth with the memory. “Didn’t you get like a thousand or two back last year or something? I thought you claim less to get more back.”

“I _do_ ,” he grits out while purposefully digging the pen into the check and then the envelope with a flourish. 

“Why don’t you e-file? It’s gonna be a pain to wait on them cashing a check.”

“The state … the fucking state of Massachusetts … In all its infinite glory, has told me year after year that since they owe less than five dollars, they won’t pay me. Now that _I_ owe, they’re insisting I send it out.” He tsks as he shoves his check and forms into the envelope and licks it closed. To add on to his insult, he tapes the entire thing shut. “Cash that, assholes.”

“Jen.”

Jensen snaps back, “You know how many times they won’t give me money back? I think, comprehensively, they owe me close to a hundred dollars.” He spins in the chair to make a point, tipping his head this way and that, motioning his hands and all. “Now, I’m not asking for the whole thing back. But you’d think they’d honor me a credit for two fucking dollars. God,” he huffs and goes back to the papers on his desk.

“Jensen.”

He again snaps, “What?” But when Jared doesn’t respond, he looks up, scrunching his nose to push his glasses up his nose. “What?” he asks again.

“It’s April 13.”

With a sarcastic smile, Jensen nods. “I’m well aware.”

“And you’re writing a check to the IRS at eleven o’clock at night.”

Jensen moves over towards the bed and looks down with confusion, envelope tight in his hand. “Yeah, and?”

“You’re totally ruining the night.”

“Blame the IRS,” he smirks before dipping down for a quick kiss. 

When Jensen returns, sliding into bed and flipping off the bedside lamp, Jared sighs and stares at the ceiling. “I’m totally blaming you cashing in your stocks.”

“We’re not discussing this,” he rattles off with a practiced tone, and rolls to his side, pulling the blankets over his shoulder.

Jared pushes his head into the pillows a few times in aggravation. “I don’t know why you had to cash them out at the end of the year. You could’ve just let it be and we didn’t have to go big on Christmas.”

“I didn’t … It wasn’t Christmas.”

“Jen, seriously. You shouldn’t’ve cashed them out. Especially with all the taxes and the penalties. I don’t know why you can’t discuss these kinds of things with me. I mean, we’re here, and together. I can pay shit, too.”

Without a word, Jensen slides to the nightstand and yanks the drawer open. He’s ravaging through the space and then pushing a box at Jared’s chest, and huffs, “There. Talk about that.”

Jared sits up, switching his bedside lamp on, and stares down on the ornate jewelry box that is now resting in his lap. “Are you … Jen, you fucking with me?” His hands are jittery and fight with opening the box, all while rambling with a mixture of amusement and frustration. “Are you seriously giving me this on Tax Day and being an asshole about it?” 

Jensen snorts when he hears the box creak open and Jared’s quiet little _oh_ come out on a breath. “My sister’s getting married.”

“ _Oh_ ,” he sounds out louder, plucking cuff links from the box and eyeing the shine and smooth corners.

Jensen slowly turns to his back and looks towards Jared but never _at_ him, never connects with his eyes. “Mac’s getting married in the summer and my parents gave her some money. I wanted to give her more, so I did. I cashed out the stocks to help my sister have her day.”

“And these?” Jared asks quietly.

“Something to make you stop asking about the stocks? To forget about them?”

He purses his mouth and juts it in different directions. It’s his thoughtful look and Jensen can’t help but stare at him now, waiting for the response to come through. “I could wear them to her wedding. Is that too weird? It might be too weird. Jen, I thought this was something else,” he admits nervously, turning towards him. 

“Yeah, I got that,” he mumbles and finally watches Jared’s eyes; they’re watching him right back. “My little sister’s getting _married_. It’s her year. I can’t take the spotlight from her.”

Jared bites into his lip and quietly says with a slight question to his tone, “But you wanna.”

Jensen’s mouth twitches. “I said I did.”

His head tips slightly and his voice deepens, even while he’s being a bit insistent. “That was a while ago. It’s been a while now.”

He palms Jared’s jaw while his fingers rub the edge of his ear. “I know. But let the family get through Mac’s wedding.”

“If I propose after the cake, do you think that’d be too soon?”

Jensen laughs, full-on giggling with the change in mood, and pushes himself into Jared’s space. His forehead rests at Jared’s chest and then he breathes in deep, still smiling. “Try it, I dare you.”

“She’ll kill me,” he replies, pulling his arms around Jensen. “She’ll have me dragged out back and gutted alive.”

With a smile, Jensen kisses him and then says at his mouth, “If I didn’t want to be with you, I wouldn’t’ve had you move in. You wouldn’t still be here.”

“I know,” Jared nods, suddenly looking unsure. Even as he jokes, “But a lady can only wait so long.”

He chuckles, “Ask me at the wedding. I might even say yes.”

“You better. And then you better put out.” Jared slides closer, one arm curled under his pillow and the other over Jensen’s waist. It’s a comfortable position they’ve perfected over the last few years, and he can tell Jensen’s fine and comfortable by how quickly he settles into the embrace and his breath softens. At his hair, Jared quietly asks, “Would you marry me?”

Jensen murmurs, “I would.” They hug tighter and Jared breathes deep in relief. In the best way Jensen knows, the way Jared’s taught him in their time together, he eases the moment with a flat, “Better buy me a nice ring.”

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”


	20. That Time Jared Finally Did It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared couldn't keep his eyes off Jensen ...

It was Mackenzie’s day, nothing could be more certain. But Jared couldn’t keep his eyes off Jensen. His tailored three-piece suit and perfectly coiffed hair – parted just as usual but coupled with the classic outfit, and Jensen really shined. 

Jared did his best to compliment Mac, noting how she looked breathtakingly beautiful – which she did – or how gorgeously the hall had been decorated – it was – but it was obvious to the few in the conversation that Jared couldn’t stop looking to the side, eyes constantly landing on Jensen.

A few times, Donna joked that she was grateful she’d finally gotten Mac married off. “Now if only Jensen could get moving,” different aunts or uncles laughed with the rest of the relatives, and each time Jared felt it sting inside. 

They’d talked about it; Jared even referenced the very day to actually do it. But they’d mocked the whole thing and never spoke of it again. 

When Alan casually fielded questions from relatives on when Jensen would settle down, Jared finally spoke up, asking Alan, “You have a second?” with a soft hand at his elbow. 

Alan eyed him as he sipped his beer but followed to the side where no one could eavesdrop. “You okay?”

Jared swallowed hard and even tucked a finger inside his collar. “Yeah, I just wanted to ask,” and then he caught Jensen sliding close and he gave a tight smile. “If you’re having a good time. It’s a beautiful reception.” Alan kept the awkward glance but Jared smiled at Jensen as he patted Jared’s back. “How’re you?”

“I’m good,” he smiled easily with his hand settling low on Jared’s back. He looked to his father and grinned. “Day went well.”

“It went really well,” Alan grinned back. “No thanks to you.”

Jared slung an arm over Jensen’s shoulders. “What a hero.”

“Gimme a whistle and I’ll order everyone around.”

“I think that’s the only reason Mac put you in the party,” Alan nodded with a smirk.

“Whatever,” Jensen shrugged. “I made the final list.” Then he turned to Jared and grinned. “That’s _two_ bridal parties.”

Jared laughed. “First one was by default.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “God, you just can’t gimme a break can you.”

He laughed again and pulled Jensen close, kissing his temple. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Alan softly smiled at them, patting at Jensen’s shoulder. “You boys enjoy yourselves.”

They turned to the rest of the crowd, arms still around each other, and Jared tucked Jensen in tighter. Then he kissed his temple again and spoke at his hair. “You look ridiculously good.”

Jensen looked over and shared a small smile. “Not so bad yourself.”

“God, I just –” then he stopped himself, because his brain was moving far ahead of his mouth, imagining how good Jensen would look for years to come. Dressing sharp, taking care of himself, always standing with pride. Even if Jared mocked him for taking so much care with his image, it wasn’t without its rewards. 

“You what?”

Jared sighed then kissed his cheek. “Nothing.” He ran a hand at the back of Jensen’s head and squeezed at his neck. “You just look really, really good.”

A tiny blush rose on his cheeks but he looked away and scrubbed at Jared’s back. “So, I spent all morning playing wedding dictator. There’s an open bar. And we have a room upstairs. We gonna drink, or what?”

“ _Great_ plan.”

*

During the dollar dance, Jared tucked a ten into the bag the best man held for Mackenzie and slid up with a smile then a long bow. She laughed and swatted his back. “Stand up, you idiot.”

Jared laughed and straightened as he easily moved into place and led her to dance. “You know, I couldn’t be happier to be here to see this. Especially with the open bar.”

She shook her head and fought a smile as she squeezed hard at his hand. “You and Jensen better not go too crazy. I saw him double fisting before.” Jared raised an eyebrow and smirked but before he could say a word, she stepped on his foot with a playful frown. “Oh, I’m sorry!”

He bit back the pain and looked over her head, immediately finding Jensen talking with a few cousins. “I guess I forgive you. It _is_ your day.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Mackenzie moved closer and rested her cheek at his shoulder. “How long have you guys been together?”

Jared looked down and then hummed. “Five years in October.”

She hummed right back. 

With a deep breath, he squeezed gently. “I wanna ask him. He said I could, but that I had to wait until after today.”

She pulled back and eyed him. “You have to wait until after today?”

“Yeah, for you to have your day.”

Looking to the side, she found Jensen and sighed. “He’s such a li’l softy.”

Jared cleared his throat. “You think it’s okay?”

“Okay that you get married? It _is_ legal in Massachusetts.”

“No, but I mean –” 

They were cut off when the best man stepped up to signal the next dancer, her Uncle Dave waving a twenty with a sweet smile. 

She was about to say more, but Dave stepped up and talked immediately. 

Jared scrubbed a hand through his hair and tried to sneak in another chance to see Mackenzie’s look, but she was taken by the new conversation. 

*

There’d been enough liquor to ease them up and Jared pulled up behind Jensen, who was hanging at the bar with Josh, their new brother-in-law, and a few cousins. Jared slipped an arm round Jensen’s waist and Jensen leaned back even as he kept talking and laughing with the guys. 

Someone dished out shot glasses and looked at Jensen with a smirk. “You’re next, buddy.”

Jensen snorted, which only added to the relaxed nature of the moment. His jacket was gone, tie loose, hair mussed a little, and his lips in a permanent smile. “Talk to this guy.”

They all regarded Jared with a high eyebrow. “You holdin’ out on our boy?” Josh asked with a laugh, handing Jared a glass.

“No,” he insisted and gave Jensen a look before everyone tossed the shot back, and did their best to take it without argument. Jared hissed at the burn in his throat then laughed through a cough. 

“I gotta go,” Jensen announced before turning and walking off.

Jared watched then looked at Josh. Josh said, “Takin’ a piss. C’mere, Jared.” He pulled him close with an arm around his neck and then passed a beer. “I’m just kiddin’, ya know?”

“Yeah, alright,” he smiled, trying to ease out of it. He’d always loved Jensen’s family, never had a single problem with any of them. But here at the wedding, trying so hard to work in a conversation about he and Jensen actually getting married sometime soon put him on edge. Jared picked at the label on his beer. “So how long did you date before you got married?”

Josh snorted and turned back to the bartender. Seconds later, he slid a fruity drink to Jared. 

“What’s that?”

With a smirk, Josh tapped it. “Malibu and pineapple. Mom’s favorite. You know what else is her favorite? Jensen.” Jared looked between the glass and Josh until Josh pushed it into his hand. “Go talk to her about her two favorite things. Hurry before he comes back and interrupts you again.”

“Wait – What?”

Josh shook his head. “Jesus, you two are idiots. He keeps dropping in because he can’t stand to be away from you. Go ask my mom before he runs back in.”

Jared hurried to Donna and nodded with a smile as he handed the drink over. “Heard this is your favorite?”

She eyed him with a playful smile before taking a sip then sighing with appreciation. “Yes, Jared, it certainly is.” His smile and sigh were obviously thankful and she rung an arm through his. “You okay? Lookin’ kinda strung out tonight.”

He motioned his beer around but then put it down and regarded her seriously. “Yeah … I just … I have to ask.”

“Did you ask her yet?”

Jared looked to Mackenzie materializing at his side then to Donna when she asked, “Ask me what?”

Mackenzie sucked in a breath. “Oh my God, I’m sorry. Okay, go now.” She snuck an arm through his other one and watched as he took a few calming breaths. 

He closed his eyes then finally said what he’d meant to say. “You know I love Jensen. And I wanted to know how you felt … about Jensen and I. If Jensen and I –”

“If they got married,” Mackenzie whispered excitedly. 

“Jesus, Mac,” he huffed and she frowned.

“What? You were taking forever to ask.”

Jared cleared his throat then looked at Donna. “I’m asking permission to ask your son to marry me.”

Donna and Mackenzie shared a look then Donna giggled and broke into full laughter. “Why’re you asking me?”

His eyes widened and he thumbed behind him. “Josh told me to ask you. He said Jensen’s your favorite.”

She giggled again, sipping a good deal of the drink. “He is. He really is. Honey … you really think I’d say no? You know we love you.”

“Yeah, but –”

“But nothing, just ask him. He’s dying for you to ask.”

Jared held his breath then swiped a hand over his face. “No, wait … he said I had to wait until after Mac got married. That we couldn’t steal the spotlight.”

Mackenzie laughed and pulled on his arm. “He didn’t think you’d actually wait.”

“Oh, fuck,” he muttered, pushing the heel of his hand into his forehead. Then he frowned at Donna for his swear. “I mean … “

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. “Please, two boys and her. You think I haven’t heard it before?” She ignored Mackenzie’s protest then asked, “You have a ring?”

Jared nodded and pulled the silver band from his pocket then handed it to Donna to look at. It all set Mackenzie off to jump and clap excitedly. “Oh my God, you’re going to do it here!”

“Gonna do what?” Jensen asked, showing up at Mackenzie’s side. 

They each did their best to play cool, turning towards Jensen even while bumping arms. Then Jared heard the distinct clink of the ring hitting the ground and whimpered. “Oh, shit,” Donna whispered. 

Mackenzie grabbed Jensen and insisted they dance, pulling him far enough away that Jared could fall to the ground and look for the ring. Donna bent over and pulled tablecloths up, then chuckled when Jared grumbled, “This is so not going well.”

“It’s not supposed to be perfect.” He gave her a hard look and she laughed while patting at his cheek. “Trust me, sweetheart, it ain’t. It’s better this way.”

It took some time and plenty of upturned tablecloths, but Jared finally found it and palmed it tightly. Josh stepped up next to him and quietly, yet excitedly, said, “Hear you actually have a ring. Lemme see.”

“Are you kidding me?” he hushed back. “The one time I pull it out and your mom can’t hold onto it!” 

Josh snorted and Jared gave a warning glance before Josh patted his back and relaxed. “You’re not supposed to let her see it. What’re you thinkin’?”

Jared narrowed his eyes but then laughed with a roll of his eyes when he realized that Josh was pretty damned drunk and just screwing around with him. 

“She say yes?” 

“Of course she did,” Jared grinned. “She loves me.”

“Right,” he snorted. “Of course she does.”

They watched the party continue on, and especially Jensen. He was drunk enough to get into the music and was constantly jumping up and down with cousins, Mackenzie, and a few of her bridesmaids among other guests. The crowd jumped with the beat of _R-O-C-K in the USA_ , and Jared couldn’t stop smiling, knowing it took the perfect level of alcohol for Jensen to be this open to dance around but not too far gone to be crazy about it. 

Jared pocketed the ring and walked off, content with Josh’s comforting pat to his back, and joined the group. He beamed when Jensen slid close and kept moving with the rhythm, forcing Jared to dance with him. He’d seen this Jensen a few times before, and it was always a surprise, but still always made him laugh and want more of it. Just want more of Jensen period, because beyond the regular moments of anal retention and having a strict schedule to live by, he eased up whenever Jared stepped up, and Jared loved how easily they warmed to each other. 

The music shifted into _For Once in My Life_ , and Jensen sang along, poorly, but Jared just laughed with him. Until he just wrapped his arms around Jensen’s shoulders and kissed him. Knowing they were among family and lots of other guests, he didn’t push much into it, but there was just a bit of tongue and they both made sure to keep their hands in respectable places. 

With shaky fingers, he pulled the ring out and held it between them. All the other times he’d thought of doing it flashed before his eyes – in the hotel room that night, at the harbor the next day, in their apartment next week, at a fancy dinner the week after. But he didn’t want to hold onto it anymore. 

Jensen stared at it and muttered, “Oh my God,” then gawked at Jared.

Jared chuckled nervously then gripped Jensen’s neck and kissed him, unable to control it. When he pulled back he chuckled again and then admitted, “I bought it three years ago. After that aborted Valentine’s Day, when we had to eat in your office because you were too busy to leave, but you wouldn’t cancel. I spent my first few paychecks on it because I knew I had to have it in case you never asked.”

Jensen grabbed onto Jared’s neck and breathed so deep his chest pushed against Jared’s. 

“I love you,” Jared gushed. “I’ve loved you forever. Please, _please_ say yes.”

Jensen pulled back then grabbed the ring and looked over it, spinning it in his fingers. He murmured the inscription: _we are all that matters_ Then _he_ gushed, “This is, like, the most surprising, romantic thing you’ve ever done.”

Jared laughed. “So you like?”

His hand slid into the back of Jared’s hair, holding tightly and yanking him into a kiss. Jared quickly went with it, arms around Jensen’s waist, dipping him back. With the motion, Jensen’s hand clenched the ring then wound around Jared’s neck and held him close. 

Suddenly, the crowd broke into cheers and the music blared with _Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I’m Yours_.

Jensen and Jared laughed together. Jensen kissed him a few more times, and then he said to Jared’s lips, “I would’ve asked. I really would’ve.”

Jared righted them and hugged him tight, face buried into Jensen’s shoulder. “This is even better,” he grinned. 

Jensen’s hand, again, slid into Jared’s hair and threaded through. His eyes were shining and his face set into a calm happiness. “I was making sure you were sure.”

He wrapped his arms around Jensen and pressed their foreheads together as he swayed them. “I’m _so_ sure. Been sure for a while.”

Jensen’s arms wound tight around Jared’s waist and he couldn’t stop smiling or kissing, which first drew whistles but soon enough turned into groaning and yelling for them to get a room.

Jared laughed and moved his head beside Jensen’s, continuing to sway, and when he caught Mackenzie smiling at them, tears threatening to spill down her face, he felt the moisture finally build in his eyes. With emotion, he tipped his head down and kissed Jensen’s neck, happier than anything that he’d done it right then, glad he ignored the warnings of doing it at someone else’s wedding. Because it worked out pretty damned good.


	21. That Time Jensen Hated Lucida

Weekends in the office aren’t unusual, have been pretty typical for years now. As he has for the last five Saturdays, Jensen arms himself with the tallest of the tall coffees at his favorite coffee house, coasts through the hallways of his office, and sets up shop at his desk. Paperwork covers every inch of the surface. Color swatches and font families are pinned together to show the best combinations possible. And Tom and Kristen stand before him, two- by three-foot boards showing off the best graphics possible. 

Watching intently, Jensen dips his head down, chin hiding in the high, zipped collar of his sweater, glasses perched mid-nose so his eyes can see clearly then zip above the frames and stare at the designers. “I hate Papyrus,” he says flatly. His eyes run between Tom and Kristen. “You know this. Seven years now. You know I hate Papyrus.”

“Yeah, but it’s a very earthy typeface,” Tom quickly replies, fingers following the edge of the words across the top of the board. “In the right tone and position, it can show great depth and character.”

Jensen stares, not saying a word. It carries on long enough that it gets uncomfortable. 

“Next one?” Kristen suggests. 

The moment’s alleviated when Jensen looks down to his coffee and sips, so Kristen quickly shuffles boards around.

Except with one glance at the board, he coughs, spitting coffee over the lip of his cup. He sputters forward to keep the coffee away from his grey sweater or jeans. Shaking his head and wiping at his chin, he grumbles before making a coherent complaint. “Brush Script? Are you _kidding_ me?”

“It’s elegant yet unpretentious,” Kristen offers with a cheery smile.

“Did you make this in Microsoft Word?” he complains loudly, eyes wide and eyebrows up high. “You’re seriously giving me default fonts?”

“Well, no,” Tom argues before getting cut off.

“What’s next? Comic Sans? Franklin Gothic? No, I know, Tempus Sans. Christ.”

Tom and Kristen share a look then hurry to switch boards around and he gets a flash of more disgustingly oversimplified, overused fonts. 

“This ain’t a lemonade stand, guys,” he sighs, still angry but not as loud. 

“Everything okay?” Jared asks as he enters Jensen’s office and smiles at the two fidgety designers. Crossing the room, he yanks his messenger bag up and over his head then drops into the arm chair beside Jensen, the bag set between Jared’s legs. “What’m I missin’?”

“The designs for our tree house,” Jensen mumbles, glaring at the designs on display in front of them; dozens of boards hitched to multiple easels; sketches he’s now afraid to view.

“It got a tire swing? Always wanted one but Dad couldn’t find one big enough for the Padalecki boys.”

Jensen turns to Jared and can’t help how everything tight on his face smoothes out with the ease of Jared’s voice and smile. How with Jared just being right next to him, he can forget the atrocities of font types and badly mixed colors. 

As Jensen listens to Jared ramble on about the treehouse his father built when he was six, Tom removes one board to unveil another and Jensen snaps to attention. 

“Oh, come on!” he shouts. “Is that olive Lucida? You’re giving me Lucida Handwriting?”

“Okay,” Tom mumbles as he tugs the offending design away and shows another. 

Jensen doesn’t lighten up on his disgusted look but he doesn’t complain more, prompting Kristen to remove a board from her easel. 

“Salmon?” Jensen laughs haughtily and stands. He walks to the back of his desk and waves his coffee cup towards them. “Okay, I hate this phrase, but get out and go back to the drawing board. Seriously. You’re making me sick.” Tom and Kristen struggle in gathering the boards and Jensen fights to not roll his eyes. “Leave ‘em. Maintenance can take them out.”

They leave with a nod, Jensen watching their path out the door before he sighs and actually _does_ roll his eyes. He sits in his high-back office chair and spins it enough to stare out the wall of windows overlooking the bay a few blocks away. From the corner of his eye, he can see Jared slipping a hand through his hair, awkwardly scratching at the back of his head while watching him. “What?” Jensen asks quietly.

“It’s just an invitation,” Jared offers kindly.

“It’s our invitation.”

“Why don’t we just used Dani’s wedding planner.”

Jensen snorts then spins his chair back to face Jared. “We are.” At Jared’s confused look, Jensen says, “I did her invitations with Tom and Kristen.”

Jared looks and sounds impressed. “They were really nice.”

“I know,” Jensen says with a fond smile, shaking his head. 

“So, why don’t you design ‘em yourself?”

“Like I don’t have enough to do?”

“I’m telling you. Let someone else plan the wedding.”

Jensen pulls his glasses off, tossing them onto his desk and rubbing at his eyes with tight fists. “It’s not even that. It’s everything else, too. The Murphy’s are looking to buy out Synergy and it means a new campaign.”

“Since when?” 

“Since last month? It’s still not official, but we’re already planning it.”

Jared leans forward, elbows to his knees and hands clamped together. “Jensen,” he says, warm and soft. “Let someone else do the print stuff.”

Jensen watches Jared, taking in the kind eyes doing their best to convince Jensen to actually _delegate_ work. Jensen shivers with the thought, at the image of handing over responsibility for the invites, programs, menus, thank you cards, everything he wants full control of. 

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“We end up with Book Antiqua.”

“What?” Jared asks oddly.

“It’s atrocious, trust me.”

“I love you,” Jared chuckles. “But you’re an odd duck.”

“A horrible, horrible font,” Jensen explains with a small smile. 

“I believe you.”

“No, you don’t.”

Jared looks over his shoulder, eyes taking in the spread of condensed, black, and bold fonts on the boards to be discarded. “Whatever we end up with, it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” Jensen half-heartedly agrees.

“I mean, it’ll still have our names on it. And that’s pretty impressive.”

Jensen laughs, can’t not, and then warmly smiles at Jared. “You have a point.”


	22. That Time Jensen Finally Got It

“You’re gonna be in so much trouble,” Danneel singsongs from the doorway as Jensen shuffles through drafts on his desk.

“It’s just a couple hours,” Jensen excuses away, still focused on his work.

“ _So much_ trouble.”

He rolls his eyes and looks up at her. “Don’t you have something better to do?”

Danneel checks her watch and continues to look comfortable leaning against the doorframe. “Nope. I’m pretty sure my life will be easy-peasy for the next few weeks.”

He has to admit that she’s right. But he’s not going to vocalize that. “Can you at least go look busy?”

“That’s no fun.”

“We’re at work, Danneel. It’s not supposed to be fun.”

“And you’re not supposed to be here.”

He huffs and glares at her. “And I could get out of here faster if you left me alone.”

She raises her hands in innocence and goes back to her desk. Jensen is thankful for the quiet so he can mark up drafts that need to be done early next week and back to PTS, a new client he’s just snagged. He’d rather all the drafts were out of his hands. He doesn’t need to spend the next few weeks worrying over the ads and wondering if any of the client managers that Randy promised would handle it all could screw everything up. 

He’s getting far into his edits when the phone rings. He pushes the speakerphone button and quickly greets, “Jensen Ackles.”

“Hi there,” Jared says brightly.

Jensen freezes and looks to Danneel’s desk, but she’s not there and he wonders if she started all of this just to be a pest. He really is in trouble now. “Hi. Hey, how are you?” Jensen asks faking the same level of brightness.

“I’m good. Whatcha up to?”

Here, Jensen can sense a bit of bitterness leaking into Jared’s voice. “I’m just … I’m checking a few things.”

“At work.”

Jensen flinches and bites his lower lip. Meekly says, “Yes, at work.”

“That’s awesome,” Jared says tightly. “Really awesome for you to be _checking a few things at work_.”

“Jared, I’m … it’s only a couple of hours. I’ll be home soon.”

“Jensen,” Jared says flatly. Jensen can picture him rubbing a hand over his face and trying his best to keep his annoyance at bay. “We are getting married.”

 _Tomorrow_ , Jensen’s mind so unhelpfully supplies. 

“And you’re at the office. Can you see how troubling this is?”

Jensen pulls his glasses off and covers his face. “I know, I know,” he mumbles. 

He knows he’s too focused on work, even when Jared has chilled him out over time. He’s a workaholic with a very important new client on his hands, and he’s about to get married and go on his honeymoon for two longs weeks without contact for anything work-related. 

They didn’t sign a pre-nup, but Jared did demand Jensen sign a contract against working during their honeymoon. Jensen mocked Jared at the time, insisted he was overreacting. Jared asked for Jensen just to sign the damn paper.

Jensen’s not sure if he’s more pissed at himself for signing it or at Jared for being right. 

He picks the receiver up to talk as privately as possible in the office. “Jared, I’m really sorry.”

“It’s the day before, Jensen. This isn’t making me feel very good about it.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. But-”

“And you laughed at me for asking you to sign that stupid contract, but this is why.”

“I know,” Jensen stresses. “But I wanted to finish this stuff for PTS so I wouldn’t be thinking about it anymore. I just want to get away and not worry about it.”

Jared sighs and Jensen goes on before Jared can interrupt.

“I am absolutely committed to tomorrow and the next two weeks, and not having a single thought about work.”

“How about tonight?” Jared asks with an awkward laugh.

Tonight is the rehearsal and following dinner, and honestly, he’s feeling anxious about it in a worrying way. He doesn’t understand why when he’s sure that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Jared, but there’s something nagging him about spending an evening surrounded by their friends and family in anticipation of the big day. He actually just wants the whole to-do over with and to escape to a fantasy island with Jared and no one else. 

“I’ll be done in thirty minutes,” Jensen insists, “And home right after. I promise.”

 

*

 

He does good on his promise, walking in the door less than an hour later. He goes to the bedroom when he hears the shower running, and a minute later the water shuts off followed by Jared coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

Jensen thinks about the infinite number of times he’ll see this: Jared’s sculpted chest damp and shining, hair smoothed away from his face, and only one piece of cloth between them. 

Smiling, Jensen steps up to Jared, sets his hands on Jared’s bare hips, and leans in to kiss him. “What do you say we just stay home tonight?”

Jared holds Jensen’s upper arms and puts space between them. “What? Why?”

Jensen squeezes Jared’s hips. “Because you look really good and I don’t want to share you with anyone.”

Jared laughs and nudges Jensen far enough away he can move freely around the room without Jensen stopping him. “A little possessive, Mr. Ackles?”

“I know you hate pompous dinner parties, anyway,” Jensen plays up. “I’m just trying to save you.”

As Jared dresses, he eyes Jensen oddly. “This is a pompous dinner party?”

“No, I didn’t mean … ” Jensen immediately closes his eyes and wishes he could take better command of his words. He’s been completely incapable of saying what he really means lately and he blames it on the stress of wrapping up a month’s worth of work in the last five days. 

It’s yet another reason he’s not exactly looking forward to being the focus of tonight.

Jensen sighs and throws his hand up, unable to control the whine in his voice. “We’re gonna go and everyone’s gonna get ga-ga over you and I’ll just stand there feeling like a tool when I can’t get overly excited about _rehearsing_ a wedding. I want to be married, not pretend that we’re getting married.”

Jared smiles and crosses the room to Jensen, running his hands down Jensen’s arms. “Everyone’s gonna be ga-ga over the both of us.”

“You don’t see how everyone loves you, though,” Jensen tries to joke. Jared gives him a playful frown, and Jensen feels appropriately pathetic. “I mean it.”

Jared brings his hands up to Jensen’s neck, holds carefully then squeezes as he softly smiles. “We’re going to go be fancy in front of everyone at a really nice restaurant you picked out, eat really good food that you planned, drink a lot of great liquor, and come home to spend the last night of our singles lives together. I think that sounds pretty awesome.”

Jensen blinks, thrown off by how confident Jared is right there. “Who are you and what did you do with my fiancée?”

He squeezes Jensen’s arms again, kisses him quickly, then smacks his ass. “Go get ready. We’re on a schedule. And I know how much you love schedules.”

 

*

 

Just as Jensen had predicted, Jared is charming the hell out of everyone and has commanded many of their guests throughout the night. Jensen can’t stop watching it happen even when it still bugs the crap out of him after all this time. He’s not possessive, but he’d like to actually have some time with his co-guest-of-honor. And not be laughed at when he’s tense or dry or fumbling with the right words. 

“Why are you not enjoying yourself?” his mom asks as she passes him a fresh drink. 

“I am,” he says, but it sounds hollow even to him. 

She hums and leans against his side. He sets his arm around her and they both watch Jared sit at a round table with Josh’s youngest boy on his lap and animatedly tell the dozen guests surrounding him about a fishing trip from his childhood. Jeff and Megan are standing near him laughing their asses off as Jared playfully amps up the story, and the seven-year-old in his lap is watching with wide, wondrous eyes. 

“Everyone loves him,” Jensen says.

“It’s better than the alternative.”

“It’s just weird. Like some Twilight Zone that he opens his mouth and everyone stops and stares.”

His mom elbows him. “You should stop complaining that you got yourself one of the good ones.”

He concedes with a light smile and nod. “Yeah, I could’ve brought home some windbag who wouldn’t shut up and everyone hated to see.”

“Thank God you never did that.”

Jensen snorts then smiles at Jared when they’re suddenly looking at each other, even while Jared is still circled by half the party. “Yeah, thank God.”

As dinner is served, the party settles down to eat in the private dining room. Jared sits next to Jensen at a table in the corner with their parents joining them. He kisses Jensen’s cheek with a soft, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jensen says back, losing himself in Jared’s soft look. 

“This party’s not so bad.”

Jensen chuckles. “No, it’s not.”

Jared scoots closer with his arm around Jensen’s back and lowers his voice. “I know I overreacted earlier, but then I thought about it and I’m secretly happy you went into work today.”

He searches Jared’s eyes and is glad that he seems really comfortable about it. “You are?”

“Yeah. Because starting Sunday, it’s just gonna be me, you, and two weeks of bathing suits and beaches. No work.”

Jensen nods. “No work. Just you.”

Jared kisses him softly and Jensen has to pull back before he gets too lost in it in front of everyone. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I’m easy to love,” Jared smirks.

Jensen rolls his eyes, nudging Jared away. “I can’t wait until we’re gone and you lose your beloved audience.”

Jared kisses his shoulder and rubs his back. Then he’s suddenly standing and whistling with his fingers to grab everyone’s attention. Jensen quickly glances up to watch, confused as to what he’s doing. He knew his dad wanted to say a few words in thanks, but Jared getting up right now is surprising, and a little bit of a reminder that Jared always commands a room while all of those around them seem to love mocking the uptight, dry way Jensen deals with others. 

“Hey everyone,” Jared starts. “I just wanted to take a minute and thank you all for being a part of our night. It’s great to have friends and family with us for this, even if Jensen hates parties where he can’t easily hide or make a business deal.”

The group laughs and Jensen schools himself to not roll his eyes or cringe. He continues to watch Jared talk and goes warm when Jared sets his hand to his shoulder and squeezes. 

“We’ve been together for a handful of years, and we’ve had a lot of great moments together, done a lot for each other, and learned a lot about one another. And the one thing I’ve learned is that Jensen likes to complain that everyone loves me more than him.”

Jensen pushes tension down and offers Jared a tight smile when Jared looks down at him warmly. 

“But what he hasn’t learned yet is that no one else loves him more than I do. And I hope he finally gets that tomorrow, when I tell him that I will spend the rest of my life with him.”

Everyone turns to goo with a round of _Aww_ , even Jensen. But he isn’t really paying attention to anything except Jared as he stands and pulls him into a fierce hug, never wanting to let go. 

“You’re incredible,” Jensen whispers.

Jared pulls back and palms Jensen’s cheek. “You are, too. That’s why I chose you.”

“And that’s why I said yes.” He kisses Jared then they share a long, warm look. He knows that for all of Jared’s ability to smile for everyone, he never looks at anyone the way he looks at Jensen. And it’s a beautiful thing. “I have a really fantastic fiancée.”

“Husband.” Jared kisses him quickly. “After tomorrow.”

Jensen grins and suddenly, he can’t wait for it.


End file.
